Daughter of a Death Eater and the Secret Scroll
by AIMS9312
Summary: Lindy Beiner thinks she's just a normal 11yrold girl. But one day she recives a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She discovers not only that she's a witch but she's also the daughter of the one and only: Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's dumb or too much like Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone, or both. But anyway, please let me know what you think.**

Chapter One: Fall of the Last Dark Wizard

It's a rainy night and the waves of the sea are crashing loudly around a small island. On the island was a tall dark building surrounded by ghost-like creatures in dark cloaks. On top of the building was a woman, who despite of the rain was waiting impatiently for two men and looking up at the navy blue sky of which matched her long navy blue hair. She couldn't help thinking how they would arrive and if the special package they were bringing was safe. Just then she heard a crackling noise and turned around swiftly to see a plump man in a blue cloak a few meters in front of her.

"Oh, Neville," she said walking towards him, "I was expecting Harry and Remus."

"I know," the man said, "Are they bringing the baby?"

"Yes," she replied.

"So, it's true then, he really is dead."

"Yes," she said, "He only died about an hour ago. I suppose news travels fast."

"Do we know where he was coming from?"

She shook her head, "No idea. He just showed up in Hogsmeade moaning and trying to run."

"I suppose no one's told his father about this."

"Bloody hell no!" she cried, "Imagine what he'd do."

"Are they going to burn him?"

"They already did."

"Imagine what Lucius would say if…" Neville began but was cut off by the woman.

"ARE YOU MAD!" she screamed looking up at the sky to see two more men in cloaks on broom sticks. One was holding a bundle in a baby blue blanket, "DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO BRING A TWO MONTH OLD BABY ON BROOMSTICK, WITH ALL THESE DEMENTORS IN THE RAIN!"

The two men landed and the one without the bundle stepped off his broom and ran up to the woman and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Love," he said, "The rain is letting up and the dementors will give us no trouble I can assure you that."

The woman rolled her bright green eyes.

"Besides it's not like Harry's never held a baby before," he said.

"I _know_ that!... Oh, anyway let's see her," she said.

The other man who was talking to Neville walked over to the blue-haired woman, "She didn't make a sound the whole way here," he said outstretching his arms so she could she the infant.

"I do hope that's a good thing," she said haughtily.

"Seems just fine to me," Neville said peering over at the baby behind the woman's shoulder, "I know it's a little strange to say about Malfoy's daughter, but she's very cute."

Harry sighed. "You're right," he said.

The woman stroked the infant's head with her index finger, "It's not her fault that she was born to such a terrible man," she said, "Whatever shall we do?"

"I guess if the ministry doesn't find a mother than she'll have to be adopted," the other man offered, "I wouldn't mind one more…"

"_Remus_!" the woman uttered firmly.

"I'm kidding," he said, "Dear, I don't believe I'm seen you this uptight before."

"I'm just nervous, what will the ministry say?" she replied, "What if they try and put her in the care of a relative. Then she could turn into one of them."

"You have a point," Harry said. His green eyes looked down at the small girl as he sighed.

"So," said Neville, "What do we do with her while the ministry is searching?"

"There's no use waiting for the ministry now," the woman replied, "We need to take her to an orphanage tonight."

"They still have orphanages?" Neville asked.

"You know what I mean," the woman said impatiently, "Somewhere she can stay until someone adopts her."

"I know of a place," spoke Harry, "But it might be gone now. I'm not even sure I'd know where to look."

"We should at least try," the other man said, "Come along Harry." The man motioned with his long right arm and headed straight for the broomstick he had left on the ground near the edge of the roof. Harry followed and gently rocked the newborn.

"This baby reminds me of Ginny," Harry thought out loud, straddling his broom.

"I can go if you need to get home," the woman offered.

"I would go if I wasn't afraid of dropping her," Neville muttered, mostly to himself.

"That's okay," Harry said, "I'm the only one who sort of knows the way. Besides, if Ginny has the baby tonight her mum's there."

The woman glared at the young man with piercing her piercing eyes, which were now blue.

"Don't worry Dear," the other man said in an assuring tone, "Surely Harry didn't mean that."

The two men pushed off the ground. "Yes, Tonks," Harry said, "You know I'm not serious."

"Well I'm going by your place to pick up Lucinda soon," Tonks answered, "I'll check up on your wife for you."

"I'd appreciate that," Harry said smiling. As soon as the words left his lips he and Remus ascended into the night sky.

"BE CAREFUL!" Tonks cried.

"Take care of Little Malfoy!" Neville added. Tonks gave him a strange look.

Neville stuttered, "I forgot her name."

Remus Lupin swiftly followed behind the twenty-seven-year old wizard on his broom. It was still dark and foggy but the rain had suddenly ceased and Lupin's robes were no longer getting drenched in water.

As he and Harry were flying Lupin couldn't help but think about a similar occurrence twenty-six years ago, when Harry's own parents were killed and Harry was placed with his muggle relatives who treated him terribly for the next sixteen years. Lupin greatly hoped that this wouldn't happen to this child. He, (like the absent minded young wizard, Neville Longbottom) didn't believe in punishing an innocent baby for what her father had done.

On that note, Lupin also thought of who the child's mother was. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had already concluded that she was, indeed, the daughter of Draco Malfoy. However, when the Death Eater was asked who was the mother of the infant his only answer was a middle finger in Lupin's and his best friends Sirius's face. It had been them who found the young man lurking around Hogsmead, possibly looking for food, with the baby in his arms. After spotting him, Lupin wasn't sure of what he was seeing. At first he thought it might have just been a young drunk wizard. But one look at his face and he had concluded that this was no ordinary man. It was the only Death Eater that hadn't been found (dead or alive).

Lupin looked back at Harry and remembered something. He quickly moved closer to him.

"Hold still for a second, Harry," he said hovering next to him. Lupin elevated his wand over Harry's head and soon the young man was blended into the fog.

"Thanks, Lupin," he said.

"No problem," the middle-aged man replied, "Well, come along, it might be nice to get there before day break."

Harry nodded.

"Exactly where are we going anyway?" Lupin asked.

"London," Harry replied.

"Is this a muggle orphanage?"

"Well, yes, what did you think?"

"Harry you do realize that she won't be a muggle forever," Lupin was now traveling next to Harry and looking him in his invisible face.

"I know," said Harry, "But in eleven years we'll be sure that no one knows who she his."

Lupin's expression was doubtful, but he nodded none the less.

The two men flew silently for about a half-an-hour before they spotted Big Ben through the fog. It chimed 2 am.

"Merlin's beard is it late," Lupin muttered.

"This way," said Harry turning to the left and lowering slightly.

Lupin followed him for ten minutes before Harry exclaimed, "There, that brick building!" Harry wished he could point but didn't want to let go of his broom when cradling a baby, "I can't believe it's still there," he uttered quietly.

Harry and Lupin swiftly landed on to the sidewalk. They were the only ones around, except for a sleeping homeless person leaning up against a neighboring complex. They creeped up towards the small brick building Harry had pointed out. It was small and quite old and said- "Evergreen Foster Home." **(A/N: the full name of the orphanage was never mentioned in the books so I made a name up) ** The "Foster Home" part was in newer letters, Lupin figured it probably used to say "Orphanage".

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We can't go in," Lupin answered, "They're going to want to know our names.

"We could make them up," Harry suggested.

"No," said Lupin, "They'll question us. Maybe even make us sign papers and all that rubbish."

"So we just leave her on the steps," Harry said sarcastically.

"We'll ring the door bell first." Lupin couldn't believe he was seriously suggesting this.

"You're mad!" Harry said in a harsh whisper, "They're probably asleep anyway."

"We'll make a lot of ruckus and they'll wake up."

Harry gave him a harsh look. "Well alright, we'll bang those two trash bins together." He pointed at the metal rubbish tins lying next to the stoop, up against the wall.

"She'll probably cry too."

"Yes," Harry said, "We should leave a note."

"I only have a quill," Lupin said reaching into the pocket of his cloak, "No paper."

Harry dug into his own pocket, clenching the baby to his chest in one hand. He pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment with writing on one side.

"Ginny's grocery list," he said smiling.

"I do hope you've gotten that," Lupin said with a grin.

Harry chuckled, "Don't worry."

Then Harry gently placed the small girl on the steps in front of the foster home door. He crouched down and put the paper on the stoop and began writing. Lupin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Just out of curiosity," Lupin said, "How do you know of this place?"

Harry looked up from the note and sighed, "This is where Voldemort was left. I saw it in the pensieve when I was sixteen."

Lupin looked at the baby. He certainly didn't want to create _another_ monster, what if this place was the whole reason for Voldemort becoming what he was? "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Well," said Harry, "That was almost eighty years ago, and she'll be adopted, we'll be sure of that."

Lupin nodded uncertainly for the second time that night.

"Done," Harry said after a couple minutes.

Lupin picked up the note, it read:

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**Please accept this child into your foster home. She is two-months old and without a parent or guardian. We request for her to be adopted as soon as possible and for you to treat her with extra special care. For, this infant is not like everyone else, she's very special and deserves to be treated so. **

"You should add her name," Lupin said, "Malfoy said it was Glinda Narcissa."

Harry nodded and took the note out of Lupin's hand and quickly added:

**P.S. Her name is Glinda Narcissa and it is of great request that you call her that. **

"Why of great request?" Lupin asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Well," Harry said, "I know from experience that when you have a child, you want what's best for them. If Malfoy wanted to name her Glinda Narcissa, evil or not, we should grant his request."

Lupin couldn't believe the words uttered out of his companion's mouth. Ever since Harry was eleven years old he despised Draco Malfoy with all his heart and soul. He doing something like this for an old enemy was showing great kindness and maturity that most men, no matter how old, never gain. (It was of course nothing he could say for himself, Sirius, or even Harry's late father, James)

Harry placed the note on the steps and Lupin headed towards the cans. Harry looked down at the infant he pictured himself, the same way twenty-six years ago. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but without thinking Harry bent down and kissed the tiny human on the forehead. "Good luck, Glinda," he whispered.

"Come on Harry!" Lupin said shouting and banging the cans together.

_We must me mental_. Harry thought, but none the less he joined Lupin until the sound was loud enough to make the baby wail and the front door to creak open.

Out the door came an elderly woman in a pink dressing robe. She looked down at the girl and screamed, "Oh my heavens!" she picked up the girl and rocked her back and forth. A younger woman ran up behind her and picked up the note. She looked at it with a puzzled expression, then looked around and saw no one. In fact, the two wizards had already gone.

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I promise later in the story I will explain why Sirius is still alive and who's got children and what not. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is when you begin to notice the differences between how Harry grows up and how Glinda grows up. There are some similarities but one big difference…**

Chapter Two: No Ordinary Girl

"Tag! You're it!" Lindy heard a young masculine voice say behind her, along with a tap on her shoulder. She groaned. The shadow of the person talking to her was now blocking her sunlight.

_If I ignore him he'll go away. _She thought, and then looked back down at her book.

"Hey, Beiner!" the boy's voice said again. This time he pushed Lindy's shoulder and yelled, "We're playing tag!" right in her ear.

At this point she was furious. If there was one thing she hated it was people interrupting her while she was reading. "I don't want to play your childish games for the hundredth time, Larry Milton!" Lindy snapped, turning around to look the chubby ten-year-old in the eye. Just like every day he was wearing an ugly striped shirt (today it was yellow and grey) and just like every day, he was bugging her. It seemed to be some sort of hobby of his, ever since Lindy had began going to Sussex Day Camp.

"You'd rather sit here and read that ruddy book!" Larry retorted. He shoved himself next to her on the blue park bench. "What is this rubbish anyway?" he asked.

Lindy turned up her nose and glared at him.

Larry bended over to look at the cover of the book, "Elfin James?" he said in a confused tone, "Sounds stupid."

Lindy turned her back to him, "It's about a young warlock who was raised by elves and always felt out of place until he meets his grandfather Bartholomew who takes him to a magical land where he learns to use his powers and it is actually _quite_ interesting!"

Larry got up and laughed, "It really is rubbish!" he exclaimed.

"It's _not_ rubbish!" she screamed.

Larry laughed again and snatched the book right out of her hands.

Lindy's face turned red with anger as she stood up fiercely, "Give it here, Milton!" she cried.

"Watcha gonna do, Beiner?" he mocked, "Zap me with your magical elf powers?"

"SHUT-UP!" she screeched jumping up and down trying to reach the book, "Wait until my father hears about this, remember what he did last time?"

"What's your big-computer dad gonna do this time?" he hooted, "Digitize me too death? Believe me his little "chat" didn't scare me."

A couple weeks ago Larry had pushed while going outside to the playground. It was the first day of camp and she didn't know Larry very well. He came rather close to planting her face into the ground but some how she managed to bring herself back to her feet. Her father wasn't very happy and that day when he brought her to camp her had a rather serious talk with Larry. But of course it went in one ear and out the other.

Lindy felt the anger bottle up inside her, "Well, you're ten-years old, you don't scare me either!"

"So what?" Larry rolled his eyes, "You're a girl you can't do anything."

"YES I CAN!" she shouted so loud she felt as if her vocal cords were going to pop out of her throat.

All of a sudden the book dropped right out of Larry's hands and he fell flat on his back.

Lindy picked up the book and some of the other children from the camp began laughing and gathering around. Lindy just stood there, not sure what to do.

Larry swiftly got up as if nothing happened. But by the expression on his face Lindy could see he was mad. "That was just an accident!" he cried walking towards her.

Lindy felt sweat run down her forehead. She didn't want to think about what he was going to do next. Even though she was a year older than him and only slightly shorter she felt as if he was the superior one.

"You don't sca…" he began to shout but before either of them knew it Larry suddenly flew back-wards again, this time not just on his back, but right into the merry-go-round. It looked almost as if a big gust of wind had sent him flying but Lindy didn't feel anything. However, she did feel a strange sense of guilt as if this was all her fault. Even if most of the children were laughing or going, "oooo that must have hurt". None of them seemed as shocked as she was.

Larry looked very dismayed and even angrier. He attempted to get back up on his feet and Lindy felt herself sweat again for a millisecond. But once again the dark-haired pudgy boy landed on his back again. His face was as red as a tomato. He clenched the handle of the merry-go-round like a stress ball.

At this point the kids were no longer laughing. Partly because they saw how mad Larry was and partly that they had seen the head counselors, Ms. Rysett, had spotted the incident as well.

Ms. Rysett isn't exactly what you would call a people person or any type of person other than a mean one. The children didn't know anything about her except how much she loathed her summer job. (Maybe it was because the only other people assisting her were a hand full of lazy teenagers that could care less about the kids' well being.) Her hazel eyes were always squinting over her small, grey, oval shaped glasses which she kept on a copper chain. She was very thin and usually wore very ugly suits (not usually worn in such a job) and loud black shoes, so the children always knew she was coming. Her hair was always in a big, golden bun at the top of her head and usually held with a clip as equally ugly as her suits. But what really scared Lindy was her nose. In her opinion Ms. Rysett's nose looked more like a pig snout and when she talked she definitely sounded like a skinny, mad, old pig.

Before she had heard the commotion Ms. Rysett was talking to a parent that was considering sending her shy six-year old son to the camp. The mere sight of the woman made the small boy shutter as he wouldn't let go of his mother's leg. Ms. Rysett was trying desperately to gain a client on the far end of the sidewalk near the park. She had left the junior counselors to look after the campers, so for that moment she had her back turned to the kids and was ignoring all of the screams behind her.

But once she heard the loud "thump" of Larry Milton's head hitting the merry-go-round she quickly turned around and said, "Excuse me for a second Mrs. Haight." Without saying another word Ms. Rysett ran as fast as her seemingly uncomfortable shoes could carry her. She looked over to see almost all of the children crowded around the merry-go-round and Larry on the ground. The teenagers (who had been at the netball court) were just coming over as well.

The counselors reached the sight just in time to hear Larry Milton growl, "BEINER!" through his teeth. Ms. Rysett's mouth fell open and Lindy was sweating as if someone had cooked her in an oven.

Just then the merry-go-round started spinning at first Lindy thought Larry or one of the other kids was doing it, but then it began spinning faster and faster. Larry's left hand was still gripped to the handle and he was spinning with it. The expression on his face looked as if he was scared to let go. After awhile it was too late, he was spinning so fast you could barely see him. "BEEEEEEINNEERRRR," he screamed.

Ms. Rysett ran right over to Lindy and grabbed her by her blue and pink striped shirt, "What the hell did you do!" she snapped. Her yellowish fangs looked as if she was about to kill.

"N-n-nothing," she began, "I swear."

Lindy heard another thump on the ground. Larry finally had lost his grip on the merry-go-round handle and was now face first on the ground, motionless. "Uhhhh," he moaned.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Ms. Rysett shrieked, "YOU, JEFFERY!" she pointed at one of the teenage boys, "CALL HIS MOTHER AND GET HIM ICE!"

Lindy bit her lip.

"AND _YOU_!" Ms. Rysett said grabbing hold of Lindy's shirt again, "Tell me the truth! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I t-t-told you," she stuttered, "I don't know."

"Then why was he screaming your name?" she asked fiercely.

"I dunno," she said quietly.

"THAT'S IT!" she cried, "Outside time is OVER! Junior counselors take them inside."

"Awww," the kids moaned.

"As for _you_," Ms. Rysett uttered looked at Lindy with a narrowing look, "You're coming with me."

Lindy gulped and followed her counselor across the street to the day camp building (usually used for a nursery school) in the back door instead of the front where the rest of the children were going.

They were silent until the got to the administrator's office. "Doris," Ms. Rysett said to the old woman at the desk who was typing away at the computer. "Would you please wait with this _special_ young lady while she waits for her mother?"

Doris nodded and looked back at the screen. "Sit here," Ms. Rysett ordered, pointing to one of the chairs on the opposite end of the desk. Lindy sat down and looked at the rug.

Ms. Rysett picked up the telephone on the desk and looked back over at Lindy, "Give me the number!" she demanded.

Lindy felt as if she was going to cry, "934-7333," she said still looking at the floor.

Ms. Rysett punched in the numbers and held the phone up to his ear. "Yes, hello, Mrs. Beiner….good afternoon…well not so good actually…young Glinda has gotten herself into another fight..."

Lindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mrs. Rysett didn't even talk to the other kids and ask them what happen. And the other trouble she's gotten into were _not_ fights.

"Yes I do realize that…she pushed another child into the merry-go-round and then spun it VERY fast!"

At this moment she couldn't take it any more. "NO I DIDN'T!" she cried.

"Just come and collect her!" Ms. Rysett ordered, ignoring Lindy temporarily. Then she slammed down the phone and looked back at her. "You can defend yourself all you want," she said, this time quietly, "But I'm not going to believe a word of it. I know your type, you're a freak show! _Mark my word!_"

This time Lindy did cry. She buried her face in her hands and bawled harder that she had in two years. Ms. Rysett just stomped away.

Lindy sat in her seat and read her book with tears in her eyes for seven minutes (and counting) until she heard the office door open. Standing at the door was a short forty-two year old, dark haired woman with a sorrowful expression. "Let's go," she whispered to her daughter. Lindy got up and followed her outside to the parking lot and into the family mini-van without a sound.

After driving for a few minutes Mrs. Beiner spoke, "So," she said, "Tell me what really happened."

"You mean you don't believe that awful woman?" she asked.

"No," her mother replied, "Not completely. Well, tell me."

"I don't know exactly what happened," she said honestly, "Larry was making fun of my book and I got mad. Then he just toppled over and landed on the spinning thing, which spun really fast and I think he got a concussion. But I swear, I didn't lay a finger on him…honest!"

"I believe you," she said. It was silent for another minute, "You do realize you're never going back there."

"Good!" she exclaimed, "I hate it! No one talks to me, I hate Ms. Rysett, the teenagers talk too much, and the snack cookies taste like rocks!"

Her mother smiled slightly and sighed. "You're father's not going very be happy."

Lindy slouched back in her chair, "I don't care," she said, "I know I didn't do anything."

"I do hope this isn't a preview of what secondary school is going to be like," Mrs. Beiner said more seriously.

Lindy thought about that. She already got in enough trouble as it is in primary school. Just like today it was almost never her fault, but none the less. She always felt left out. She never seemed to connect with all the other kids her age, who liked computers, television, and video games. It's not that she didn't like them. She just didn't have an interest. And frankly, she much enjoyed reading a book than talking with a bunch of brain washed children anyway.

The two were silent the rest of the way to their home on Hinnes Court, in Mulberry, a very spick and span neighborhood in a London suburb where all the houses looked the same and every lawn was bright green. Lindy couldn't stand everything being the same, maybe because she was so different.

When Lindy and her mother walked inside she saw her dad typing away at the computer (just like Doris, the secretary) as he usually does in the afternoon. He looked up and sighed, but surprisingly didn't say a word. Lindy's father worked for a very successful computer company. Every day he would come home complaining about something his boss did and go back to that terrible machine and type away. Lindy hated it.

Without thinking Lindy headed upstairs to her room to read in peace. At the top of the stairs she ran into a short, muscular figure. "Hey, watch it," he said.

"Move over, Stephen," Lindy snapped at her sixteen-year old brother.

"Woah, slow down, Blondie," he retorted, "What happened today anyway?"

"I was wrongfully accused," she said haughtily, "Now move it, Shorty."

"Hey, you're not taller than me yet," said Stephen with a slight laugh.

"JUST MOVE IT YOU GIT!" she screamed without thinking.

"GLINDA NARCISSA!" she heard her father cry.

"UH!" Lindy groaned. Stephen moved out of the way and Lindy ran into her room, threw herself on to her bed and cried into her green and blue comforter.

_Can someone please take me away from her! _She thought. Every single day it was getting harder and harder. She wanted to be like the characters in all her fantasy books and live in a magical place where there's not stuck up, mind washed computer freaks. _I stuck here._ Was what she thought. But as it turns out, she couldn't be more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is like the last one, all original characters. (Then next one won't be like this I promise) Thanks for reviewing everyone, yes the whole point is to figure out who her mother is (you WILL know at the end). And I will write sequels, 6 to be exact, just like JK Rowling. (Oh and I forgot…I own nothing!)**

Chapter 3: The forbidden letter

The next week went much better. Lindy stayed home and ran errands with her mum. When she didn't feel like doing that she just sat outside and read. She also spent quite a lot of time at the library, bringing home stacks of books almost everyday.

One day in late July she woke up to a screeching sound. She sat up and yawned. Then she walked over to her window to see if she could see the source of the sound. She was still half asleep but the big, yellow, bulging eyes staring back at her perked her up. Her stomach flipped and she jumped back but soon she realized the pair of eyes belonged to a small, brown and white owl sitting on the branch of the big oak tree outside her window. Ever since she was a small child she adored that tree. Although most children would have fun climbing it, Lindy much preferred to sit under it and read.

She smiled, Lindy couldn't think of a time she had ever seen an owl. She thought for sure they only came out at night. "Hey little guy," she said in a childish tone. The owl blinked in as if he was answering her and then turned around and flew away.

Grinning, Lindy headed downstairs. She smelled an aroma of pancakes from the kitchen and her walk turned into a run. Sure enough she spotted her mum standing over the stove, "Good morning, Hun," she said, "Care for some breakfast?"

Lindy smiled. "Yes please! Are they blueberry pancakes?"

"They sure are," her father replied smiling. He was sitting at the bar reading the paper and sipping coffee. His brown eyes were full of a lot more happiness than they were that day after camp. Lindy sat down next to him. Mr. Beiner shook his head still looking down at the post, "Someone must do something about that French government," he muttered to himself.

"Now," said Mrs. Beiner handing Lindy her pancakes, "It's not our government to worry about."

Mr. Beiner looked as if he was going to reply but instead came a cry from down the hall, "Is that pancakes I smell!" It was definitely Stephen's voice.

"Yes," his mother called back.

"Don't they smell gorgeous," called a female voice. An older teenage girl came up from behind Stephen and pushed him out of the way running into the kitchen.

"Bloody…" Stephen began before his father gave him a harsh look.

The girl laughed and helped herself to some pancakes before Stephen could even reach the stove.

"Aren't you going to tell her to be nice to her dear little brother?" Stephen said sticking his fork into three pancakes.

"No," said Dad without even looking up from his paper. Lindy giggled.

"Fine," Stephen said, pretending to be upset, "But remember…I am your only son."

"And thank god," his older sister whispered.

"I heard that Mary Lynn!" the sixteen-year old cried.

"Do you think I care?" she asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Just because you're a so called _adult _now doesn't mean you have the right to steal all the food!" her brother snapped, "I'm a growing boy, I need energy!"

"I don't think you need as much as you're eating," Mary Lynn replied haughtily, "You should see the food bill!"

Stephen rolled his eyes and poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

Yes, Stephen like most teenage boys had quite an appetite. His excuse was so he could build up more muscle. He was also very active and social. He played almost every sport there was: football, tennis, lacrosse, swimming, and even netball (despite his size). Despite his athletic ability, he wasn't much of a scholar. In the eleven years he had been in school he never had the best grades or best behaviour. He wasn't exactly an angel at home either. For, he would have every excuse in the book to annoy his sisters. So it was pretty funny when Mary Lynn got him at his own game.

"If you keep eating like that than all your manly muscle will turn into fat," said Mary Lynn, refusing to give in.

"What are you my doctor!" Stephen cried.

"I have an idea," Mum said, looking them both straight in the eyes while pouring herself some tea, "Mary Lynn, get the mail."

The eighteen-year old rolled her eyes and headed out the front door. Mary Lynn has always had a way with words. If you asked her opinion she would tell you exactly what she felt without missing a detail. Unlike Lindy, her older sister was a social butterfly, she had plenty of friends and now that she was eighteen hardly ever spent time at home. Even a breakfast like the one this morning was rare.

Lindy often felt envious of her sister's confidence. Even though the girls were seven years apart they would still fight. Sometimes, Lindy wanted to pull out Mary Lynn's vocal cords as she never stopped talking about boys, clothes, music, and her new red convertible she got for her birthday. (That is, when she was around.)

"Dad," Lindy said.

"Yes, Sweetheart," her father replied still looking at the paper.

"Have you ever seen an owl around here?" she asked.

"No, Honey, I don't believe I have, why do you ask?"

"I saw one this morning on the big maple tree," she answered.

Lindy watched her mother's eyes widen. "But, Dear, you couldn't have," Mum said sipping her coffee at the table, "They only come out at night."

"I did!" Lindy exclaimed, she hated it when people didn't believe her, "It was right outside my window!"

"Of course," Dad said. Lindy knew her didn't believe her either.

"Maybe the _owl_ was…" Stephen started but was cut off by Mum who gave him a no nonsense look.

Just then Mary Lynn came in with the mail. "Your magazine, Mum," she said handing it to her mother, "And I have another reminder from the university to show up on August 23rd.

"Anything for me?" Stephen asked.

"No, Mr. Macho you have no letters from sports organizations just _dying_ to have you!"

"Mary Lynn!" Mum cried.

"The rest is…" Mary Lynn trailed off and looked down at the mail, "That's strange."

"What?" Stephen asked.

"Who would be writing to Lindy?" she asked.

"Let me see!" Lindy shrieked excitedly. She almost never got mail, unless it was from her grandparents or Aunt Janet at her birthday (which was in May).

Mary Lynn stared at the envelope, "Why would they mention where you bedroom is…how would they _know_ where your bedroom is!"

"Let me see!" Lindy cried again. Her patience didn't last long before she snatched it out of her sister's hands.

"HEY!" Mary Lynn screeched, "I was _going_ to give it to you!"

Lindy ignored Mary Lynn and just looked down at the envelope in awe. It read:

**Miss G. Beiner**

**Second Bedroom on the Left**

**7 Hinnes Ct. **

**Mulberry**

**Slough**

"Who's it from, Sweetheart?" Dad asked peering over his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't know," she said studying the envelope, "There's not even a postage stamp."

Just as Lindy was about to rip open the envelope her mother grabbed it out of her hands and ripped it into pieces.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" she cried.

"You don't want that letter, Dear," her mother said calmly but nervously, "It's probably just some mad person sending random post."

"But if it was random that how would they know where her bedroom is?" asked Mary Lynn.

Mum ignored her. "Why don't you get your swim suit on and we'll go to the pool. It's supposed to be hot today."

Lindy hung her head and whispered, "Okay." She couldn't help but think that this was something of importance. All week she has had the feeling that something huge was about to happen. Usually when she had this feeling she was right. But it looked as if this time she wasn't.

The next morning Lindy was her quiet self again. She forgot to bring a book at the pool the day before so she just stood in the shallow end and daydreamed. But what was really getting her mad was that letter. She had no idea why, normally she didn't worry about little things like that. But somehow this seemed different.

Anyway, this morning wasn't nearly as happy as before. There was no pancakes, no Mary Lynn, mum was in a bad mood, and Stephen wouldn't shut-up about one of his usual rants.

"So then she said…"

"STEPHEN!" mum cried, "I HAVE A HEADACHE, PLEASE STOP TALKING!"

_Okay_ he mouthed.

Lindy sighed and rested her head on the counter next to her toast. She wasn't hungry and really just wanted to climb back into bed.

"Today we can't get rid of him for a few minutes, on account there's no post on Sunday," Dad called from his office.

Stephen looked confused, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I got the mail this morning, there were about eight letters there."

Mum looked nervous again, "There couldn't have been. There's _never_ been post on Sunday. Who were they for, anyway?"

Stephen shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't actually read them."

Mum put her hands on her forehead and moaned. "Where did you put them?" she asked.

"Next to the phone," he said.

Mum got up and picked up the stack of letters next to the telephone near the stove. Her jaw dropped.

"What is it, Darling?" Dad asked after spotting his wife's expression.

"It's just rubbish," she said opening the trash bin in front of her and throwing the letters in, "Every single one."

Lindy looked up, "For me again?" she asked hopefully.

"What?" Mum asked, "Oh no, not at all."

The girl rested her head back on the counter.

"It's such a lovely day, Lindy," Dad called, "I hardly hope that you're intending to spend it moping about."

His daughter shrugged and hobbled upstairs to her room carrying the book she had got bored of reading. She went down the hall and to the left towards her bedroom and opened the shades to let in some sun, then gasped.

There, in her tree was a group of owls of all colours, shapes, and sizes. Six…seven…eight she counted. Then she thought about the eight letters Stephen talked about. Why she was relating the two she didn't know but she thought it seemed rather odd that the day she received a strange letter an owl shows up in her favourite tree. Then, the next day, eight new letters arrive (that supposedly weren't for her) and eight owls in the tree.

Lindy rushed downstairs into her father's office. "DAD DAD! Come quick!" she cried.

"Why!" he asked.

"There are EIGHT owls in the big oak! EIGHT!" she screamed.

"Is that so!" he said trying to sound impressed.

"I'm serious," she said tugging on her father's arm, "Come and see!"

He followed her upstairs into her room and both of them looked out the window only to find that every single one of the birds were gone. "They were there," she said, "I swear."

"I believe you, Honey," he said, "Why don't you get dressed and walk down to the park."

She frowned and watched him step out the door.

That night she laid awake in bed thinking about everything that had happened. She kept on hoping that she would see more owls tomorrow and prove to the rest of her family she wasn't lying. She also was hoping for another letter and couldn't help but wonder if one of those eight letters Stephen found today was for her.

_There's only one way to find out. _She thought as she sat up in her bed, walked over to the door, and slowly crept it open. She tip-toed past Stephen's room and down the stairs then slowly ran into the kitchen and opened the trash bin.

She had to dig through the package where the roast they had for dinner came in, some of her father's old paper work, and smelly sock she guessed to be Stephen's before she reached the letters.

The one on the top looked just like the one she had gotten the day before. And so did the one after that, that, that. She took one and threw the other seven back into the basket. She ran upstairs, this time not really thinking about the noise factor, and back into her bedroom. She got her flashlight she had been keeping under her bed behind some old books and tore open the letter. It was two sheets the top one read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

**of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WISARDRY **

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall **

**Dear Miss Beiner,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 2. We will await your owl no less than August 1. **

**Yours sincerely,**

Filius Flitwick

**Filius Flitwick **

**Deputy Headmaster **

Lindy's mouth fell open. She didn't know what to think. Was this a joke? She studied the letter once more. Maybe it was some prank that Stephen was pulling, that would explain why he had spotted the letters and why they arrived on Sunday, Especially with making up a name like Hogwarts and Flitwick, plus the whole owl thing.

Sure Stephen had done mean things in the past but this was going too far. At that moment she ran next door to Stephen's room and loudly entered, slamming the door on the wall.

"Uhhhh," he moaned, "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

Lindy walked over to his bed where her brother was lying with only one sheet covering him. His face was buried in his only pillow and he was wearing a white tank top and boxer shorts. The eleven year old rolled her eyes and shoved the letter in his face. "You think this is funny don't you?" she retorted.

"Wah-What's funny?" he whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"URGH!" she cried angrily and reached for the lamp next to his bed and flipped the switch.

"AHH!" he screamed burying his head deeper in his pillow, "What'd you do that for!"

"LOOK AT THIS!" she screamed, "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!"

Stephen sat up and took the letter out of his sister's grasp. "You think _I_ did this! It's mental! Why in the world would I think of rubbish like this! It _must _have been Mary Lynn. The phoney signature at the bottom looks like her handwriting anyway."

"MARY LYNN LEFT FOR LIVERPOOL LAST NIGHT IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN HER!" she said still angry.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here!" Mum cried from the door way, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE LINDY!"

Lindy gulped, she remembered she wasn't supposed to have seen the letter, "Uh…I found it in the trash…"

Mrs. Beiner snatched the letter away, "If I catch you with one of these things AGAIN there _will _be punishment do you here me!"

"I just want to know what it is!" she pleaded.

"It's a bloody joke that someone is sending us," she said firmly, "Now go back to bed! It's past midnight!"

Lindy hung her head and headed back to her room. _All of that for nothing. _She thought.

The next morning Lindy awoke by the sound of her father's voice. "Lindy get up and get dressed!" he cried, "We're going to the park."

She sat up and smiled, she loved the park. Lindy headed towards her window to let in the sunshine. "NO!" her father cried, "Uh…it's still dark out."

"It's not supposed to rain is it?" she asked.

"Oh no," he said, "The days are just getting shorter. You know how it is."

She looked at the clock. It was 8:00am it should definetly had been light out by now, but there was no point in arguing. "I have your clothes," he said, "Just bring them in the car and you can put them on in the back at the parking lot in I-Hop where we can have breakfast."

"Why can't I get dressed here?" she asked.

"BECAUSE!" he exclaimed, "Sorry, your mother is well…she's a little frustrated…I think it's better if you, your brother, and I get out of the house now…you know through the back door."

She sighed. Mum had been really stressed lately. She had gotten a promotion at work right before Lindy's eleventh birthday. It was a lot more money, but also a lot more work. Plus there was Stephen being Stephen and all of Mary Lynn's university stuff.

Lindy followed her father downstairs past the kitchen near his office where the back door was. "STEPHEN LET'S GO!" he cried.

"I'M COMING!" he answered, carrying his normal sports attire down the hall.

Dad attempted to open the door. It didn't budge. He tried again, it was stuck. "DAMN IT!" he swore.

Just then Lindy could hear the rustle of papers from the living room. "OWWEEEEEEEEN!" she heard her mother scream.

The three of them ran into the living room to see there mother practically buried in letters coming from the fireplace, windows, and front door. "DEBORAH!" Dad screamed, "WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Before she could answer they heard a bang on the door. Everyone screamed.

"WHAT THE…" Stephen caught himself.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" they heard a loud and clear voice shout.

"THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY!" Mum screamed. Lindy was just waiting for someone to jump out and say "Gotcha!" If this was really happening than that letter wasn't a joke…she really had been accepted to some wizarding school.

**"_Alohomora!" _the voice cried and the door swung open. **

**A/N: Well! There you have it…sorry it took so long…cliffhanger at the end! Who do you think it is? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I was on Spring Holiday…I own nothing…**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth

The front door swung open and everyone (even Stephen) screamed. There standing the doorway was a dark haired man with round glasses and a long brown cloak. His face looked stern and he was holding a rod out in front of him almost like a wand.

"What the hell are you going to do with my daughter?" Mum cried sternly. Her face was beet red and she was clinging to Lindy like there was no tomorrow.

"Just relax," he said lower the rod and putting in it the pocket of his cloak, "My name is Harry Potter and I'm here because you haven't been answering Glinda's letters."

"Mum," Lindy said quietly, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," her mother reassured her, "You're not going anywhere." Mrs. Beiner looked the man straight in the eye and said, "We're _not_ interested, now get out of my house or we're calling the authorities."

"Please," the man called Potter said casually, "Just let me explain."

"GET OUT!" Mrs. Beiner screamed.

The man looked like he was going to snap at her back but Lindy got there first, "MUM! Just let him explain!"

"NO!" she said, I'm your mother, you listen to _me_.

"Bu…" Lindy pleaded.

Mr. Beiner spoke up, "Deborah," he said solemnly, "You know there's nothing we can do."

Mrs. Beiner began to tear up, "Go on, come sit, make your self at home," she wept.

The man walked into the living room where they were all scattered out on the rug. Mrs. Beiner and Lindy got up off the floor and sat in the big sofa next to Stephen. The man took the loveseat opposite from them and Dad plopped down into his chair.

It was silent for a couple seconds until Stephen asked, "So what's going on here?"

"Did you read the letter, Glinda?" the man asked Lindy.

"Yes," she said, "But only the first attachment."

"Well," he said, "Than you know that you've been accepted to a special school…a wizarding school."

"This is a joke, right?" Stephen asked. His lower lip was quivering and sweat was dripping down his face.

Mum shock her head, "I'm afraid not."

"You knew!" Lindy cried.

"Well," she answered, "Your father and I always knew you were different. You always seemed to make impossible stuff happen. Then when you were about five years old we were in the grocery store and you were throwing a fit about not getting the cereal you wanted. I was deeply embarrassed as there was a lady behind us watching. Then out of nowhere the box of cereal flies straight out of my hand and into our shopping cart. I screamed but the woman behind us just said, 'Quite an intelligent little witch you have there' then she drew a wand out of her cloak and made the box soar right back to the self. I was terrified." Lindy vaguely remembered that, but at the time she was young enough not to see it as something unusual.

"Wait…does this mean that Lindy's a…" Stephen began.

"A witch," the man finished, "And I'm a wizard, and so were your parents."

Lindy's mother bursted into tears. Lindy couldn't believe what she had heard…did he say…_were. _"What do you mean?" she asked in a terrified tone.

"Oh no," the man whispered, "You didn't tell her…"

"No," Stephen said, "They didn't, I did…but she didn't believe me…"

"STEPHEN WILLIAM!" Dad yelled, "FOR THE REST OF THE DAY SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!"

"Yes sir..." the teenager whispered.

"I don't understand," Lindy said, "Am I _adopted._"

Her mother nodded while wiping her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you…but when we realized you were different we just felt so…so…sorry. We thought telling you that you were adopted would make you feel even more awkward. We wanted you to know that we love you as much as we would if you were our own biological child."

Lindy thought about it. It was plainly obvious that she was adopted. For one thing, she didn't look anything like anyone in her family. They all had brown hair and brown eyes. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She was also tall, everyone else was short. They were all interested in sports…she wasn't. They were outgoing…she was shy. They were math wizzes…she preferred English.

Then there was the fact that she had never seen an ultrasound picture of herself, her mother never told stories about when she was born, and her parents wouldn't let her look at her birth certificate. (Probably because it had the name of the adoption agency) But the most obvious thing had to be her name, Glinda Narcissa. Everyone else had simple names such as: Deborah Nicole, Owen William, Mary Lynn Elizabeth, and Stephen William. When Lindy asked where she got her name her mother would say, 'It sounded unique, like you.'

At this point Lindy was furious…_a lie, _she thought, my whole life's been a lie. "It would have been easier if you had just told me!" she cried, "Stephen and Mary Lynn knew!"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," her mother said sympathetically, reaching out to pat her daughter's shoulder, but Lindy quickly pulled away.

Mr. Beiner sighed; "I remember it like it was yesterday…" he began.

Stephen rolled his eyes and turned to the man in the cloak, "Tea? Milk? Coffee? Anything?" he offered forgetting the "speak when you're spoken to" order by his father.

The man shock his head, "No thank you."

Mr. Beiner continued, "Your mother and I always wanted three kids. Ever since we found out we were pregnant with Mary Lynn. Probably because I was one of three and your poor mother never had any brothers or sisters. So, after Stephen and Mary Lynn were born we were extremely happy but we longed for just one more, preferably a girl. So after years of trying…"

"And details we don't need to mention," Stephen rudely added, his parents ignored him.

"We decided to adopt. We got you from Evergreen and immediately fell in love with you."

Mrs. Beiner wiped her tears with her hands. The man gave her a handkerchief out of his pocket and she finished Mr. Beiner's story, "We didn't even consider any of the other baby's. We knew you were the one."

"But the spooky thing is," Mr. Beiner said in an eerie tone, "The women at the agency were practically persuading us not to adopt you because they claimed you just showed up on their front step one day with a disturbing note."

The man had a mysterious expression on his face.

"What did the note say?" Lindy asked, trying to sound direct.

"We kept it somewhere," Mrs. Beiner said, "But I haven't seen it in years, something like 'Please except this child into your foster home…'"

The man gave another mysterious grin and uttered, "She's two months old and without a parent or guardian. We request for her to be adopted as soon as possible and for you to treat her with extra special care."

"How do _you_ know!" Mrs. Beiner asked harshly.

"I wrote it," he said proudly.

"Wait…" Stephen said, "You aren't her father are you…"

"Merlin's beard no!" he cried almost as if Stephen had asked if he was a woman, "I'm an auror. I look out for dark wizards."

"What does that have to do with an orphan?" Stephen demanded.

The man stuttered, "A-absolutely nothing, I just happened to be available that night." Lindy could tell he was lying.

"So who _are_ her parents?" Stephen demanded again. Lindy felt that he was the most curious out of everyone, or at least the only one who managed to get words out.

"That's not important right now," he said automatically, "Right now we need to discuss this school issue."

Lindy felt that knowing where she came from was much more important than some stupid old school but her mother nodded in agreement. "She's still not going."

"Deborah!" Mr. Beiner cried, "I thought we agreed there was no avoided this topic."

"We agreed there was no avoided the topic of her becoming a witch, but we can certainly avoid the topic of her going miles away, all school year, to some crackpot boarding school!" Mum yelled pointing her finger at her husband.

"_Excuse_ me!" the man shouted, "But Hogwarts has been around for thousands of years and _never_ has there been a single magical child that hasn't attended!"

"Well then it looks like she's going to be the first one!" Mrs. Beiner snapped.

"I'm sorry," he replied firmly, "But you really don't have a choice, I can and I _will _get the Ministry of Magic on the case."

"Whatever that is," Dad said trying to sound calm, "It sounds like a court action, and I don't think that's necessary."

"Than what do you suggest we do?" Mrs. Beiner replied sternly.

"Why we let Lindy decide?" Dad offered.

Everyone looked Lindy. "Well, Glinda? Do you want to go?" the man asked. Lindy looked down at her feet. The truth was that she wanted nothing more than to learn more about witchcraft (except maybe to find out about her biological parents). She wanted to give this boarding school a try. She wanted to go to a place where she just might fit in. However, she was also very afraid of leaving her mother heartbroken.

"I-I-d-don't know…" she stuttered, "Mum if you don't want me to I won't go."

"Glinda, the important thing is what you want to do," the man said. Lindy wasn't comfortable answering to someone she didn't know so she just looked at her mother in hope of an answer.

Mrs. Beiner began tearing up again, "I suppose he's right…you decide Lindy."

"Then, yes," she replied confidently, "I want to go."

"Good," the man answered before anyone else, "Term starts September 2nd. Oh, and of course you'll need supplies, and money. We'll have to arrange a date and time to do that."

"I-I-can't believe this…Lindy gone for an entire school year…I'll have this house all to myself…" Stephen said in a surprised voice.

"Well," Mum said, still teary eyed, "Will that be all for now?"

"Not quite," the man answered, "You're going to need another one of these." He reached into his pocket again, pulled out another letter, and handed it to Lindy. Then got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, "_None_ of you can repeat anything you saw," he looked straight at Stephen, "Muggles are not mean to know about magic."

"Muggles?" Stephen and Lindy asked at the same time.

"Non-magic people," he explained, "What do you say August 23rd we go shopping for school supplies."

"That's fine with me," Dad replied.

"Yes," Mum agreed solemnly, "That'd be great."

The wizard left and the whole room was silent. "Uh…" Stephen mumbled breaking the silence, "I'm going out to shoot a few with the guys." He quickly ran upstairs to get ready.

Lindy glared at her mother. "I'm so sorry," Mrs. Beiner whispered. Lindy gave her a dirty look and ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Lindy's parents were extra nice to her. Mr. Beiner took her upstairs to the attic to look for the note that was left near at the door step of the adoption agency. She must have read through it fifty times and even kept it under her pillow.

On August 23rd Lindy and her mother took a train to London to meet Mr. Potter who was going to take her shopping for school supplies.

"Are you sure he said he would meet you here near the market?" Mrs. Beiner asked as she and Lindy were walking down the busy street looking around for a dark haired man with glasses that was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes," Lindy said, "He owled it to me last night."

"OH MY LORD!" her mother cried looking at the street corner where Mr. Potter had just appeared out of nowhere, "Did you see that!"

Lindy laughed. "Yes," she answered, "And I'm not exactly surprised." Lindy opened the van door and hopped out of the car, list in hand. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Mum?"

"Oh, no," she answered, "I wouldn't fit in anyhow, have fun." Lindy waved and watched her mother turn around and walk back to the train station.

"Hello, Glinda," Mr. Potter said.

"Can you please call me Lindy?"

"Of course, follow me," he answered smiling. Lindy was still not comfortable with Mr. Potter, to her he represented another part of the lie she was living.

"Look, Lindy," Mr. Potter said stopping, "I know this is a difficult time for you but I want to let you know that I'm here to help, and if you have any questions about this new world you're discovering feel free to ask."

"Ok…" Lindy said suddenly feeling brave, "Tell me, who were my parents?"

Mr. Potter sighed. "Let's get to Diagon Alley first."

"Fine…" she said. At this moment she felt that if she didn't get an answer now than her head was going to explode.

Lindy followed Mr. Potter towards a record store. "Here we are," he said, just follow me. Lindy smirked and followed Mr. Potter right into a tiny run-down pub.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," he said. The place was very dark and very cramped with a lot of drunken wizards in dark cloaks sitting at the bar and talking, some whispering.

"It's not the fanciest place," Mr. Potter said when he saw Lindy's nervous expression, "But it's the only way of getting to the alley without using wizarding transportation."

"Harry Potter!" the man old man behind the counter exclaimed, his grubby teeth showing. "How are you? How's the wife?"

"Good afternoon, Tom," Mr. Potter answered, "I'm fine, Ginny too."

"Good, the kids?" he asked.

"Great, Jamie and Lily Jane are excited for school."

"And what brings you to Diagon Alley, little early for shopping, can I get you anything?"

"No, that's fine. I'm actually here with…"

"Is that…Glinda Malfoy?" a younger man at the bar asked in shock.

_Malfoy? _Glinda wondered, _Was that my dad's name? _

"Well, yes," Mr. Potter answered, "It's for the ministry you know."

"Now that's something you'd never guess would happen, an auror taking a Death Eater's child on a lil' outing," the same man said at first sounding serious and then breaking out into laughter.

Lindy figured that what ever a "Death Eater" was it didn't sound good. _Maybe the reason he doesn't want me to know who my parents are is because they were bad people. _

"Well, yes, we must be going," Mr. Potter answered not looking the least bit amused, "Come along Lindy."

A few men at the bar continued laughing. "You'd shut-up if you knew what's good for you," Tom snapped at them.

Lindy started to slowly follow behind Mr. Potter. Then she noticed a dark-haired, pug faced woman with a velvet dark purple cloak look at her straight in the eye and mouthed, "Girl…get over here."

She ignored her and continued walking. Then out of nowhere she felt a tug at her shirt and began to slide across the bar floor over towards the woman. "Hey, stop!" she cried when she realized the woman was using a spell to lure her in. Most of the men were laughing, but Tom had his back turned.

"Don't worry, dear," the woman said in a seemingly fake-sweet voice once Lindy was in her grasp. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" she asked sharply. The woman gripped her shirt tighter.

"You're Glinda Malfoy," she answered, "I simply wanted to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I must go." Lindy attempted to break free but the woman kept tugging at her shirt.

"Wait, wait," she said in the fake tone, "I haven't even introduced myself…my name is Pansy Parkingson, and I knew your father, Draco Malfoy."

"That's great," Lindy said tempted to ask questions.

"You want to know who he was, I can tell you…"

Lindy opened her mouth to speak but a deep voice behind her interrupted her, "PANSY…Let her _go._"

"You're not my teacher anymore, now remember," the woman answered dropping the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff hanger…muhaha…I promise the next one won't take as long. I bet you guys can guess who it is this time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hate you guys for not reviewing…anyway…it's about to get interesting so keep reading…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Discoveries

Lindy slowly turned around to look at an older man with thinning dark hair, deep wrinkles, and a long black cape.

"I assure you, Severus, I have no intention of harming this _sweet_ young lady," the dark haired woman sneered.

"Lindy!" Mr. Potter's voice called from near the back door of the pub, "What's…" he paused when he saw the fierce looking and the cunning woman standing near the girl.

"Lost something, Potter?" the man asked coolly.

"Yes," he answered nervously, "Thank-you, professor."

The man nodded. The woman glared at Mr. Potter but he just turned around and began heading out of the pub. Lindy followed.

"I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again," Lindy heard the woman hiss behind her. This time she didn't look back.

"Did you know those people?" Lindy asked as they walked out the back door. Her eyes widened when she saw the crowds of people, most in cloaks, and all the strange shops selling strange stuff. It was her fantasy land, and if Lindy wasn't so anxious and dismayed she would have jumped for joy.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Mr. Potter said, "The only place in Britain to get all your school supplies. And yes, I do know them. Or, I know the man. I haven't seen the woman in almost 21 years."

"Who are they?" she asked.

Mr. Potter sighed, "Come, lets get a drink. I think it's time I tell you about your parents."

Lindy nodded and followed him past "Quality Quiddtich Supplies" "Magical Menagerie" and "Kingstein's Ingredients for Spellbinding Spells" into a shop called "Swetenheighmen's Sweets" which appeared to be a candy store.

"Can I interest the two of you in anything sweet?" the fat lady behind the counter asked.

"I believe we're here for drinks," Lindy answered in hope of getting them as soon as possible so Mr. Potter could tell her about her parents.

"Oh, good," she said, "Our new addition, out flavours are listed up there." She pointed to the sign hanging behind her. The list included: "Raspberry Radical", "Orange Oddment", and "Cheesecake Colossal. Lindy thought "Chocolate Chaos" sounded the best.

"Good choice," the woman answered, sending a cup over to the dispenser with her wand that automatically (and quickly) began pouring out the drink. Then it immediately flew back. Lindy was pleased, _the sooner we get drinks the sooner we can discuss my parents_, she thought.

"There you are," the woman said smiling with her rotted teeth handing the drink to Lindy, "Anything for you…HARRY POTTER!" she began jumping up and down and screaming. Lindy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no…that's…" he started.

"It's an honour to meet you! I'm Gloria Mintz."

"Well Ms. Mintz I really wish we could continue talking but I have some duties to fulfil," Mr. Potter answered.

"Oh, okay," she said still smiling. Lindy was beginning to think that maybe Mr. Potter was famous, or people just really appreciates what he does for a living.

"We'll take this table in the back," he whispered.

Lindy followed him to a table in the far back-left corner and sat down. The man looked at her straight in the eye. This is when Lindy realized he had a thin scar on his forehead in a zigzagged shape like a lightning bolt that his dark hair was covering up.

"My father was a bad person, wasn't he? That's why you don't want me to know about him," Lindy said quietly.

Mr. Potter sighed, "I can't lie to you Lindy," he said, "I know what you're going through, I was orphaned as well."

"I bet your father wasn't a Death-Hater." Lindy whispered rather harshly and slided back into her chair, arms crossed against her small chest.

"Death-_Eater_," he corrected, "And no, but I assure you, Lindy, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. No one was supposed to know you were his daughter for your protection, which is why you were adopted into a Muggle family. However, somehow the word got out around four years after you were born and we never figured out exactly how."

"So, why was it supposed to be a secret? What exactly is a Death-Eater?" Lindy asked.

Mr. Potter sighed again, "Lindy, part of being a witch is understanding that like in the Muggle world there are good people as well as wicked people. And about forty-five years ago a very wicked person became very powerful. His name was Lord Voldemort, or as most people called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for people could not even speak of him because of the dark powers he held. He killed many, many people, including my parents."

Lindy could see the sadness in his emerald eyes. It was that moment when she realized he really did know how she felt, "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"It's alright," he replied, "I was a baby, just as you were. Anyway, Voldemort, being the terrible person he was tried to kill me as well. However, I survived and the curse left me only with this scar." He lifted up the mop-like hair from his forehead. Lindy grinded her teeth at the sight of a terrible mark at the top of the zigzag that had been hiding under his hair. To her it looked as if something had crawled out of his head.

"What does all this have to do with my dad?" Lindy asked through clenched jaws.

"Well," he said letting go of his hair, "When I started school Lord Voldemort came back into power after living in hiding for ten years. He was nearly destroyed but once he found me he slowly began getting stronger."

"Why you?" Lindy wondered.

"Complicated," he answered, "But in short, I was believed to be the only one able to defeat him."

"Did you?" Lindy asked, remembering that was his job.

Mr. Potter grinned slightly, "Ultimately, yes. But before I did Voldemort was organizing his army of followers. They were called Death-Eaters."

Lindy's mouth fell open, "So my father worked for the man that tried to kill you?"

"He was filling in for you grandfather actually," Mr. Potter said, "Whom was captured within weeks after escaping from prison, then Draco, your father, took over."

"Then he was killed," Lindy guessed.

"Not exactly," Mr. Potter answered, "After Voldemort was defeated all the Death Eaters were either killed or captured…except for Draco Malfoy…he disappeared."

"Disappeared?" she hissed sitting back up.

"Yes, then almost ten years later he showed up again, with you in his arms."

Lindy had to bite her lip to keep from crying, "S-s-so, then what?"

"We took you in," he said gently, "Your father had clearly gone mad. We were going to bring him to jail and knock him out until he calmed down but before we could he…well…"

"Whatever it is, I can handle it," Lindy replied bravely.

"He killed himself."

Lindy was silent. She didn't really feel much sorrow for her father he was a wicked man and death was probably his fate. But it was then when she realized that the reason why this was all supposed to be kept secret was because evil was believed to be her fate as well.

The young witch just started at the white marbled table. She couldn't believe that after all these years of lies she ends up being related to an evil, suicidal, wizard that worked for a killer. She had hoped only a few weeks ago that something unexpected would happen in her life. When she found out she was a witch and that she was adopted she had hoped maybe her new life would bring her adventure and new discoveries. Right now it seemed it was only giving her a death sentence, like father like daughter.

Then Lindy remembered something, "What about my mother?"

Mr. Potter's expression was empty and sorrowful, much like a doctor breaking the news to a woman that her husband had died. However, Lindy figured that whoever her mother was she couldn't have been any worse than her father (could she…).

"Lindy, this will be hard for you to hear," the wizard trembled in a voice almost like he was telling a scary story, "We…well…we never found your mother, we don't know who she was, for all we know she could still be alive."

Lindy was no longer at a loss for words, "Didn't you ask him! What about DNA tests! Did check everywhere!"

Before Mr. Potter could answer the woman at the counter who was apparently listening spoke up, "I _thought_ that was you!" she cried pointing at Lindy from the back of the nearly empty room, "I knew you had a daughter that age but I said to myself, Gloria that girl can't be related to him she's too blonde. And _then_ I said to myself…"

Mr. Potter ignored the fat woman and answered Lindy, "We tried to get the ministry on the case but by that time you were already adopted in to a Muggle family. The court said you were safe and bringing the case out into the open would cause a stir…too much on a toddler. The search barely lasted two years but we did try."

"How about now?" she asked, "Everyone knows now. I'm exposed to the magic world. Can you continue the search now?"

Mr. Potter simply said, "Don't worry. You won't be kept in the dark forever."

Lindy was silent once more. She took a sip of her drink that turned out to taste just as good as it had sounded. Lindy had always resorted to chocolate as an anti-depressant and now chocolate was without a doubt just what she needed.

For the remainder of their time at the candy store Lindy drank her chocolate drink in silence.

"Finished?" Mr. Potter asked.

Lindy nodded. The man smiled, "Let's go and do what we came to do."

Lindy nodded again. Mr. Potter stood up, "But first we need to get you some money."

Lindy threw out her drink and followed Mr. Potter out to the busy city. They walked down the street towards a large building that said, "Gringotts Bank". Lindy wanted to take her mind off her father, "So, Mr. Potter," she said quietly, "You have kids?"

"Yep," he answered, "Four actually. My oldest daughter is your age. You'll meet them on the first day of school. My wife will have to show you where to go. I have to work that day."

Lindy hoped they were as nice as Mr. Potter. For some reason she felt like he was the only person she could trust right now. After all, her parents did lie to her for eleven years.

The two of them walked into the large bank. Lindy was surprised to see a bunch of little creatures walking around with sour grins and showing their small pointed teeth. There weren't more than two or three normal humans in sight.

"Are those goblins?" Lindy asked, remembering reading about the small angry creatures in a book once.

"Yes," Mr. Potter answered, "Highly intelligent creatures but incredibly harsh."

Mr. Potter led her up to the front desk, "Can I help you," the goblin at the counter hissed.

"Yes," he answered, "Can you show me to vault 224?" The goblin motioned to another one sitting in a small chair next to the counter.

"Tight this way," he said carrying a giant amount of keys Lindy and Mr. Potter followed him around the back of the bank. There was a small black cart on train tracks. All around were matching vaults labelled starting with 1.

The goblin motioned them to get in the cart which had four seats. The goblin sat in front and as soon as he was seated the cart began to move on its own, FAST.

"This isn't an ordinary bank is it?" she asked.

"Nothing is simply _ordinary_ in the wizarding world," Mr. Potter answered. His friendly green eyes glistened in the dim light.

After finally stopping in from of 224 Lindy stepped out of the cart and watched the goblin open the vault with one of the many keys. Lindy thought she was going to faint at the site of what she saw. There right before her eyes were piles and piles of pure gold coins, it would be impossible to count all the piles let alone the single pieces.

"Was my father _rich_?" Lindy asked gasping for breathe.

"His whole family was," Mr. Potter answered smiling, "And that's 21,000 galleons but you can't inherit all of it until your seventeenth birthday."

"Exactly how much is a galleon?" Lindy asked figuring that was the wizarding unit of money.

"About five pounds I believe," he answered.

The goblin pulled a big black bag out of one of his small shirt pockets and began collecting the money then handed it too Mr. Potter.

"This should be enough to get you through the school year," he said.

Lindy smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

"I think we should probably get your textbooks first," Mr. Potter said after they left Gringotts, "Since Flourish and Blotts in just up the road."

Lindy nodded, cradling her cash in her hand. "We should probably also get you something to keep that money in so it doesn't get lost."

"Do Flourish and Blotts just sell textbooks or every book?" Lindy asked, she just remembered she hadn't been to a library or bookstore in two weeks.

"Every book you can imagine," he answered, "Do you like to read?"

"I love to read," she said smiling for the second time.

"Then you'll love to meet a friend of mine," he said.

Flourish and Blotts was a grand store, just a block or two from Gringotts. Lindy sped ahead of Mr. Potter eager to see what the inside of a magical bookstore looked like. Sure enough the inside was just as grand as the outside. There were many many piles of books, some almost to the ceiling. There was also a balcony with smaller stacks up top. Lindy wondered how they could ever get one with out it all tumbling down. A very busy stack near the window was labelled, "School Textbooks" people were practically pushing one another down just to grab the books.

"We'll get the books later…" Mr. Potter said after taking one look at the chaos near the window, "First let's say hello to Hermione."

Lindy guessed that was the friend he wanted her to meet. Mr. Potter led her up to the front desk. There was a very long line and the man at the counter looked like her was ready to scream. Then Lindy noticed a person in an orange-red cloak with bushy brown hair rummaging through the drawers behind the counter. "Hermione!" Mr. Potter called.

The person got up and turned around. Now Lindy could see it was a woman, about Mr. Potter's age (thirty-six or so) with very curtly brown hair and friendly brown eyes. She smiled with extremely straight, white teeth. "Harry!" she exclaimed, quickly she came around the counter and threw her arms around him.

At first Lindy wondered if she was his wife then he said, "I saw you last week Hermione."

"I know," she replied letting go of her waist, "But I have wonderful news, Ron got promoted."

"Oh, that's great," Mr. Potter saw grinning, "I guess that means more money."

"You've got it," she said, "We haven't told the kids yet but I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

"Mr. Potter nodded, "Oh, this is Lindy, remember me telling you about her?"

"How could I ever forget?" she answered, "I've been doing a lot of research on the whole case, so far not much luck, but anyway…" She turned to Lindy and outstretched her hand, "Sorry," she said after Lindy shock, "I'm Hermione Weasley, Harry's my brother-in-law and my best friend in the whole world."

Lindy frowned slightly, she never had a best friend in the whole world, or really any good friend at all.

"It's a very long story," Mr. Potter said, "But Mrs. Weasley's a book worm, she loves to read like you do."

Mrs. Weasley beamed, "That's great to know. I worked here right after I finished school then I started up again after my kids got older. But my real dream is to own my own bookstore."

Lindy smiled at her, she's always wanted that too.

"I was thinking, Hermione," Mr. Potter said, "You can show Lindy around the bookstore and I can gather her school books."

"Good idea," she answered, "I suppose I could get away with slipping out for a little while. First you should come meet my daughter, Eliza, if I can find her. This morning she was near the creatures section but she may have moved."

Lindy followed Mrs. Weasley through the stacks of books. She had to restrain herself from stopping to looking at a few of them, "I see her," Mrs. Weasley said looking behind one of the stacks. "Lindy saw her too. Eliza Weasley was a very tall, very skinny, and very pale girl. She had really bushy red hair and her freckled face was stuck in a book even thicker than one Lindy had ever read. Eliza was cramped in between, "Magical Historical Fiction" stacks A-G and H-N. Lindy, whom was thin herself, fathomed whether or not she could even fit into such tight of a space.

"I always find her in such unusual places," Mrs. Weasley informed Lindy, "What are you reading now, dear? Did you finish Morbid Maladies?"

Eliza nodded, "Three hours ago, now I'm reading The Carrier, again, I'm one page 321," she said all of this without even looking up.

"Eliza, this is Lindy, remember me telling you about her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes," she said, still not making eye contact.

"She loves to read as well," her mother said, "Maybe sometime you could show her all your favourites."

"Mm…maybe," Eliza didn't even look at Lindy. _She's not nearly as nice as her mother_, Lindy concluded.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, "We should leave her now," she said, "Don't worry, she just likes to be independent, one day she's going to marry one of those books. I should know I was just like her at that age." Lindy doubted Mrs. Weasley was even that rude. Although, Cindy knew that she herself was guilty of ignoring people when she was trapped in a good book, but she would never turn down the opportunity of meeting someone who shares her interests.

"Eliza's ten," Mrs. Weasley informed Lindy, "She'll be attending Hogwarts next year." Lindy was actually somewhat disappointed at hearing that. It seemed as if she and Eliza had a lot in common even if she was rude.

"So, Mrs. Weasley said changing the subject, "What types of books do you like to read?"

"Usually fantasy," she answered, "But here I guess realistic fiction."

The curly haired woman laughed, "You may be interested in those piles over there," she pointed to the back left corner of the room where two even stacks of books laid, "Those are my absolute, all time favourites, and Eliza's too, every genre you can imagine."

Lindy made her way to the stacks, "Do I just grab one?" she asked.

"Try and see," Mrs. Weasley said mysteriously.

Lindy grabbed a thick one with a castle on the side. Almost after it was out of the book case the exact same one appeared in the stack. "Wow," she said in awe.

"It didn't always replace it," Mrs. Weasley said, "That was my special edition."

Lindy spent the remainder of her time at those piles. She found herself looking mostly at the thicker ones with stories although she did manage to grab a few reference books on spells and other real life magical aspects. An _extremely _thick one on the very top of the pile caught her eye. She climbed up the steps next to the stacks and grabbed it. It hurt her hands just to pick it up and carry it down.

"Oh no," she heard a voice below her say. She looked down to see Mr. Potter laughing, "Not _that_ book."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked. Lindy looked at the cover it said, Hogwarts: A History. She didn't see the problem.

"Absolutely nothing," he answered, "It's just, Hermione tried to get Ron and me to read it for years, it was her favourite book, she was always looking at it. We never read it because we could always ask her. She had it memorized…probably still does…"

"Ron, her husband?" Lindy asked.

"Yah…or now…" he said smiling, "We were the best of friends in school." Lindy figured she would be lucky enough to ever have one best friend, let alone two.

"Well I have all your books, let me give you a hand with those and we'll get out of here." Lindy, of course, didn't want to leave but she obeyed and paid for her huge pile of reading material.

* * *

**A/N: I know that's a weird way to end it…but I didn't want the chapter to drag out. I'll be updating more now that school's almost out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter themes or characters…except the ones I made up which are indeed mine.

**A/N: **Not much to say…PAH-LEASE R&R!

* * *

Chapter 6: Wands and Trains

From there the two proceeded to explore Diagon Alley searching for supplies. Cauldrons, hats, gloves, cloaks, and even a small velvet poach to keep Lindy's gold coins

"How would you like an owl?" Mr. Potter asked her as they walked out of the robe shop.

"Uh…I don't know…who I need one?" she asked.

"It would be easier to talk to your family. There are no telephones in Hogwarts," Mr. Potter replied.

"Ok," Lindy said.

"Good, I'll go and look for one and you can get your wand."

She nodded, "Don't buy one without me."

"I'll be waiting, probably for a long time," he answered.

Lindy wasn't quite sure what that meant. She spotted a shop called: "Ollivanders: Making Fine Wands Since 382BC" across the street she walked towards it then quickly hopped backwards at the site of smoke coming out of the windows. At first she thought the building was on fire, but then she heard a cheerful man's voice, "I see you little girl," he said, "Come on in!"

She carefully opened the door and tip-toed inside. The smoke was almost clear. The young man at the counter was laughing at a boy, about Lindy's age with a black soot face holding a long wand. His father and what appeared to be his older brother were laughing along with him. "Nice going, Cole," his brother said in a sweet Irish accent, trying to catch his breathe.

"It's not _my_ fault!" Cole cried, "_He_ gave it to me!" The Irish boy pointed his pale finger at the young man.

"Sorry," the man said still chuckling slightly, "Try this one." He handed him a shorter, brown wand.

"Try a handkerchief first," the father said reaching into his pocket and handing rag to his youngest son. Cole wiped his face and waved the wand in his hand as soon as he did he fell over backwards and landed on his dirty blonde head. They all laughed again and Lindy too smiled. She was still standing at the door away from the merry bunch.

"Looking for a wand, girl?" the man at the counter asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"What's your name?" he asked, handing the boy a new wand. This time it lit up and a grin spread across Cole's face, "That's the one," the wand seller said, "Mahogany 10 ½ inches, thin and supple."

"Lindy Beiner," she said answering his question.

He smiled mysteriously, "That's short for Glinda, am I right?"

"Yes," she said.

"I know just the one for you," he replied. He walked towards the back and rummaged through boxes of wands, dropping a few a long the way.

The father of the two boys laughed, "Edwin Ollivanders, the poor kid just pretends to know what he's doing. He's taking over for his father, who took over for his grandfather. Rest his soul."

"Got it!" Young Ollivanders called, "No, wait, that's not it…"

"Let's go, dad," pleaded the older boy, "I want to look at the brooms."

"Now Liam, you know very well that you can't have a broom until you're willing to pay for one yourself," his father answered. Lindy was humoured by the fact that witches really did ride around on brooms.

"Ah, Glinda, here you are," Young Ollivanders said handing her a long, black wand, "My grandfather kept a record of every wizard who ever bought a wand here as well as what type they acquired and I believe your father owned one similar to this: ebony and dragon heartstring, semi-powerful, 9 ¾ inches." **(A/N: I made this up, Draco's real wand type was never mentioned.) **

The two Irish boys had puzzled looks on their faces. Lindy took the wand waved it. Sure enough it glowed a very pretty golden light. Young Ollivanders cheered, "Yes! My first time getting it right on the first try!"

"Hold on, Glinda Beiner, are you here with Harry Potter?" the father asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"You mean Jamie's dad?" the older boy asked, "Is Jamie with him?"

"No," she said not sure if Jamie was a boy or a girl.

"Oh," he said, "Well, tell Mr. Potter to tell Jamie that he owes me a galleon on the England vs. Ireland Quidditch match."

Lindy wasn't sure what Quidditch was (some game with brooms she guessed) but she smiled anyway. Liam smiled back. This was when she noticed how cute he was. He had a really nice smile, dirty blonde hair parted in the middle but his best features were probably his eyes, they were a bright hazel. She figured he was probably a year or two older than she was. And although Lindy had never crushed before she couldn't help but blush.

The door of the wand shop opened, Mr. Potter on the other side, "Lindy, you must come and see this owl," he said sounding excited.

"Harry!" the father exclaimed, "Good to see you again." Lindy noticed the younger boy rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Seamus," he said, "How are you?"

"Great," he answered, "Just shopping with the boys." The Irish man messed up Cole's sandy hair and the annoyed child made a face.

"I took Jamie and Lily Jane last week, I'm here with Lindy now," he said.

"I can see that," the man answered, "Are they looking forward to another year?"

"Jamie is," he answered, "Lily Jane's a little nervous."

"Cole's not, are you son?" the man joked. Cole made another face.

"Hey, Potter, check this out!" Ollivanders cried, "I found young Glinda her wand in record time! The first try I got it!"

Lindy smirked, she didn't much like being called Glinda, and she really didn't like the fact that he found her wand on account of her father.

"That's mighty impressive, Edwin," Mr. Potter said, "Come along, Lindy, you must see this." All five of them headed out of the shop. The two boys and their father headed the opposite direction.

"See you later, Harry," the father called.

"So what is this owl?" Lindy asked as they walked across the stone street.

"You have to see for yourself," he answered.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was just diagonally across the street from Ollivanders. Lindy saw many types of owls in the window. They were brown, white, grey, big, small, tall and short. The creature Mr. Potter was staring at practically caught her eye.

"Oh!" Lindy exclaimed, "Is that the one?" the girl was staring at a puffy, small, orange owl with a pale beak and friendly but fierce looking eyes.

"Yes," Mr. Potter answered, "They're very rare in Britain. Would you like to see it?"

She nodded. The two went inside and the owl turned its head almost all the way around to look at them. "It's okay to touch him," Mr. Potter said. Lindy had never been one to scare easily, especially from animals so she stuck out her hand and petted the bird's chin.

"What type is he?" she asked, "Does he have a name?"

"I believe he's an Eastern Screech Owl," Mr. Potter said, "And he's not fully grown yet so no, he doesn't have a name. You'll have to give him one, if you want to keep him that is."

Lindy had never owned a pet before. Both her father and Mary Lynn were allergic to cats and dogs and her mother said other animals were a waste of money. So of course, Lindy agreed to keep the friendly creature. She decided to name him Volax because she knew "vol" had to do with flying and that was also the name of her favourite primary school teacher that kind of looked like an owl.

After she bought her owl and everything needed to care for it (food, a cage, etc.) she and Mr. Potter caught a train back to Mulberry. There her mum was waiting near the platform. Her eyes were all red and puffy as if she had been crying. Lindy turned around to see Mr. Potter slip away and turned back to her mother.

"Hi," the woman said, "How was your day?"

"Good," Lindy said trying not to sound to cheerful, "I got an owl, so I can talk with you over the school year."

"I can see that," she said.

"I also learned more about my parents," Lindy said quietly, "I mean my birth…people."

Her mother didn't say anything the two just walked out of the train station to the mini-van. As soon as they were inside Mrs. Beiner asked, "So, what did you learn?"

"About my parents?"

Mrs. Beiner nodded.

"Oh, well, Mum…as it turns out my father was a terrible person. He was a dark wizard that worked for a mad man…"

"Is that so?" Her voice sounded disbelieving.

"Yes!" she cried, "He committed suicide and what's worse I don't even know who my mother is…" Lindy began to sob.

Mrs. Beiner pulled over and put her arms around her daughter, "I just want you to know that through all of this your father and I are here for you and if there is ever a time when you want to come home from this school don't hesitate to hop on a train."

Lindy nodded, "You know I was wrong…I do know who my mother is…she's right next to me."

Mrs. Beiner squeezed Lindy harder and wept with her. Lindy was certain that while she was away if there was one thing she was going to miss it would be her.

The next week Lindy woke up and packed her things for school. _This is it, _she thought, _this is how my life changes forever. _"Lindy, hurry up!" her mother's voice called from downstairs.

The girl dragged her heavy trunks down the hall along with Volax and a few books that were too thick to fit inside her bags.

"Let me get those for you," her father said coming out of his bedroom picking up her heaviest trunk.

"Thanks," Lindy said smiling.

For breakfast Mum made Lindy her favourite: blueberry pancakes and apple juice. "This will be our last meal together for awhile," Mrs. Beiner said.

"I'll see you Christmas," Lindy assured her.

"You mean you won't be too caught up in witchcraft to forget your dear old family?" Stephen asked coming down the hall. Lindy didn't expect him to acknowledge her even again. The two hadn't really spoken in almost a month. She thought for sure he would make a wise crack like, "Don't let your broom hit you on the way out."

"Of course not," she answered.

"Mr. Potter told me that you would need a cart to carry everything," Mr. Beiner said, "So I got you one, it's at the door."

"Oh, and Mary Lynn called and told me to wish you and safe trip, she's going to write to you as soon as she can," Mrs. Beiner added.

Lindy took one last bite of her pancake and a sip of her juice and said, "Thanks, is it time to go?"

"If you want to meet that woman, yes," Mrs. Beiner said. Mr. Potter had told Lindy to meet up with his wife and kids to help her on the platform, although Lindy was sure she could manage herself.

"Hey, sweetheart," her father said once she began heading to the door with her mum, "Give me a hug and write as soon as you get there, okay?"

Lindy through her arms around the dark haired man, "I will," she said.

"Hey, Blondie," Stephen said, "What about me?"

She hadn't hugged her brother in years but none the less embraced him. The two men followed them out to the car and Lindy waved from the window.

Lindy's mother followed her into the train station. "I think this is as far as I should go," she said after the fifth platform, "Let me give you your ticket Mr. Potter sent." She reached into her pocketbook and Lindy took the stub from her hand.

"Are you sure, Mum?" she asked.

"Yah," her mother answered, "To tell you the truth I'm still not very comfortable with this whole idea, you'll be fine."

Lindy threw her arms around her and whispered, "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, sweetie," she whispered back. Tears flooded both hers and Lindy's eyes. The girl walked backwards a few steps and waved. Then she turned around and began heading towards the next platform.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was going so she looked at her ticket. A puzzled expression came across her face. It read 9 ¾. Lindy hadn't taken many trips on trains but she was pretty sure none of the platforms had fractions. Now she realized why she needed Mrs. Potter's help.

She began to walk down past six and seven. Near platform eight Lindy spotted a red-haired woman in a green cloak. She had four children with her. The young witch wondered if that was Mrs. Potter. The older boy and girl were pushing carts much like hers. The younger girl, who looked to be about seven, was holding on to her mother's hand and the little boy was complaining about something.

"Excuse me!" Lindy called out. She figured that even if this woman wasn't Mrs. Potter she could still be of help since she was obviously a witch.

The mother turned around and stopped walking. "Oh, Lindy!" she exclaimed, "Is that you?"

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry," the red-haired witch said happily ignoring her son's whining, "We were just searching for you. I don't know why I thought you were on the other end of the station."

Lindy smiled and walked towards her. "I'm Ginny Potter," she said, "And this is Jamie the older boy, Lily Jane the older girl, Evan the younger boy, and Holly the little girl. How are you?"

"Fine," she answered, "But a bit overwhelmed."

"That's normal," Mrs. Potter said, "It's Lily Jane's first year too, she's overwhelmed and she's known she was a witch her whole life."

Lindy smiled at the older boy and girl. The girl, Lily Jane, smiled back and waved. The boy, Jamie, continued to look serious and turned around to walk towards platforms nine and ten. Lindy already didn't like him as much as the rest of his family.

"Well, come along kids," Mrs. Potter said, "It's almost eleven." Lindy followed them and stopped in front of nine and ten. She wondered if you had to do some kind of trick to see nine and three quarters.

"Mrs. Potter," Lindy said remembering her manners, "Exactly how do we get to 9 ¾?"

Mrs. Potter smiled again. "Well, it's actually quite simple. All you have to do is run straight through platforms nine and ten. Just make sure no Muggles spot you."

"That's it?" she asked. Lindy had figured it would be much more complicated than that.

"Jamie will go first so you can see how it's done," Mrs. Potter said, "Go ahead, good luck, write to me, have fun, watch out for your sister." She said to her oldest son.

Jamie hugged his mother and nodded. Lindy couldn't help notice how much he looked like his father without the glasses and zigzag scar. Lindy guessed he was probably not much older than her and Lily Jane. (The same age as Liam from the wand shop)

Jamie looked around and after he was sure no Muggles were watching he ran straight towards the wall. Lindy almost yelled, "watch out!" but before she did Jamie was gone. He had really ran right through the wall!

"Wow," Lindy said in awe.

"Pretty wicked, huh?" Lily Jane said. Lindy smiled at her again. Lily Jane had dark red, wavy hair, bright green eyes (like her father) and small square glasses. She also appeared to be younger than eleven for she was tiny like both her parents and also quite skinny.

"Alright you two," said Mrs. Potter, "Do just what he did, don't be afraid."

"Muuuum!" Evan whined again, "Can we _please_ go with them? Luke's in there!"

"I _told_ you Evan," Mrs. Potter yelled, "I have to go to a meeting and _you _have to go to grandma's!"

"But…" he tried again.

"Evan Sirius!" his mother screamed back, "You're nine years old stop acting half your age!" Lindy noticed a lot of Muggles had stopped and stared.

Most people probably would've guessed that Evan was younger than nine. According to Lindy he was even smaller for his age than Lily Jane. Evan's hair was reddish-brown and messy like Jamie's. He also had round glasses much like his father. Lindy could tell this boy knew how to pitch a fit and most likely did it quite often.

The littlest one, Holly, looked like a miniature version or her mother. Her curly red hair was tied in two pig-tails and she had thousands of freckles and bright brown eyes. "I wanna go to grandma's!" she complained stomping her little feet.

"Just go on, you two," their mother said drowning them out, "And quickly."

Lindy automatically motioned to Lily Jane to go first. The girl got the motion, ran towards the wall, and disappeared behind it.

"Go on," Mrs. Potter said forcing a smile.

Lindy breathed heavily and started to run. She closed her eyes before she got close and before she knew it the girl heard people talking, a whistle, and someone yelling, "All aboard to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**A/N: I seriously began to get teary eyed while writing that part w/ Lindy and her mother…but anyway, remember the answers to your questions will come in time! R&R! Oh, and I also had this chapter available sooner but my cable went out and I couldn't use the internet…sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…**

**A/N: Hi…I will be updated a lot more often now since it's beginning to get interesting and I already have some of it written so…yah…**

* * *

Lindy smiled and looked next to her to see Lily Jane Potter smiling sincerely in front of her. Lindy grinned and walked towards her.

"Though I might wait for you," she said.

"Thanks," Lindy answered.

"No problem," she said, "My dad told me to help you along but even if he hadn't I would probably still wait."

The timid blonde girl smiled again. She felt an excited feeling inside herself. Lily Jane was one of the nicest girls she had ever met. Even though Lindy had only known her for a few minutes she already felt like a friend.

"Hey, LJ!" a voice called from the left towards the front of the long black train. The two girls looked over to see a boy with copper skin waving. He was with another boy who looked exactly like him (twins no doubt) and a girl who looked to be their younger sister, not younger by much.

"Don't call me that _Frity_," Lily Jane called back.

"How do you know he's Fritz?" the other twin asked, "He could be Aiden."

"You're Aiden!" Lily Jane screamed, "You're the one with the burn on your lip!" Lindy had noticed a small scab on his mouth.

"Awww," Fritz jokingly moaned, "You remembered grandma's turnip soup."

Lindy smiled, Lily Jane rolled her eyes, Fritz and his sister laughed. (Aiden for whatever reason didn't seem to find it funny). "Let's go," Lily Jane said. Lindy followed her through the crowds of children, parents, and carts of books, owls, and cats on to the train.

"Those were my cousins," Lily Jane explained, "Aiden, Fritz, and Isolde. They're triplets in third year and they're all nutters. Get it from my Uncle Fred, he's nutters too."

Lindy giggled. She could see know that they were indeed triplets, not twins. By now they were walking through the hall of the train. It looked just like a regular train. (Lindy was half excepting it to have a bunch of bewitched stuff). Every seat she saw was full of kids ages eleven to seventeen talking, laughing, a few were reading, the girls even spotted a couple teenagers snogging. (Lily Jane wrinkled her nose and pulled Lindy's sleeve to stop her from staring)

In the middle of the train Lindy spotted a familiar sandy blonde head sitting next to Jamie. It was Liam from the wand store. Much to Lindy's surprise he waved at her and she felt her cheeks grow hot. Jamie didn't even look up.

Towards the back of the train once again the girls heard Lily Jane's name being called. This time by a teenage boy with orange hair sitting with a group of wizards his age, "How are you Lily Jane?" he asked as soon as they got close.

"Good, nervous, and excited," she answered.

"You'll do fine," he said gently.

"Oh, and congratulations on making prefect," she said. Lindy had no idea what that was.

"Thanks," the boy said, "My father was laughing at me. Told me I'm becoming too much like Uncle Percy. Adam's sitting over there by the way." He pointed to the very, very back of the train on the left.

Lily Jane and Lindy looked to where he was pointing and walked over there. Three boys their age were sitting silently. One of them was Liam's brother Cole.

"Hey, Adam," Lily Jane said to the one with longish, gold hair and freckles. (The teenaged boy's brother) "This is Lindy Beiner, can we sit with you?"

"Sure," Adam said, "I've heard about you from my Uncle Harry and…"

Cole cut him off, "So you really are _his_ daughter"

"Well, yah," Lindy said quietly, "But I don't remember him," she quickly added though it was practically understood.

"I know," Adam said, "Uncle Harry told me everything. But some people really do believe that you're…you know…mad. Please sit."

Lindy frowned and sat next to Lily Jane. It was very cramped but she didn't really mind. She put her things down on the floor next to her and stoked Volax's head. Cole shut the screen.

"Oh," Adam spoke up, "You've all met Cole Finnigan," Lindy didn't know how he knew that, "This is Alan Paxton." He pointed to the boy sitting to the right of Lily Jane who waved slightly. Alan was a handsome boy with a nervous expression, light brown hair and shocking blue eyes. Lindy could tell he was very shy.

"So," Lindy said breaking the short silence, "Adam's your cousin too."

"Yep," Lily Jane answered, "Different uncle though. Gordon's his brother, he's in fifth year."

"And then there's Sebastian," Adam said, "Third year…hangs out with the terrible three."

"Aiden, Fritz, and Isolde?" Lindy figured.

"Yep," Adam said, "So you've met them, aren't they something else?"

She nodded. The train started moving.

"Hey," Cole spoke up, "Did you see Bainbridge's new wand? Liam told me Fritz broke the other one."

Adam laughed, "Yah, Uncle Percy yelled at Uncle Fred for an hour!"

Lily Jane smiled, "Bainbridge and Calliope are so spoiled. Why should he care?"

"_They're _spoiled!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yah, Miss Grimmauld Place," Adam mocked, "Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione are the ones loaded." Somehow Lindy figured that.

"It's not my fault that my parents have money," Lily Jane said haughtily.

"You certainly have a big family," Lindy said.

Adam nodded.

"Yep," Lily Jane agreed, "There are twenty of us, thirty-three if you count parents, thirty-five if you count Grandma and Grandpa."

"Wow," said Alan, it was the first time Lindy heard him speak.

"Yep," Lily Jane said again, "My mother's the youngest of seven."

"And she's the only girl," Adam added. Alan looked impressed.

"Uncle Bill's the oldest. He's got two girls, Aimeé and Geneviève. They live in France," Lily Jane explained.

"Then Uncle Charlie," said Adam, "But he's not married. And he lives in Romania."

"Then Uncle Percy and he's got Bainbridge and Calliope," Lily Jane added.

"Then there are twins, Uncle Fred and the three musketeers and my dad with the six of us," Adam said.

"Six!" Alan spoke up.

"Yep!" Adam said proudly, "Gordon, Sebastian, me, Alice, Luke, and Paul."

Lindy remembered Evan talking about Luke. "Wow," she said.

"Yah," said Adam, "S'not easy, Alice is ten, Luke's nine, and Paul's seven."

"After that there's Uncle Ron, he's got three kids: Eliza, Russell, and Vanessa, they're all younger," said Lily Jane, "Then us." Lindy noted Eliza, Mrs. Weasley's daughter, from the bookstore, that was when she noticed that there were many red-heads in their family.

"How about you guys?" Adam asked the rest of them.

Cole spoke up, "Just me and Liam," he said, "Both me parents are only children."

"I've got an older brother and sister," Lindy said, "I only have five cousins…but I suppose none of them are really related to me anyway."

"I'm an only child," Alan said, "I live with my mum and she has a brother but he's gone mad so I have no cousins."

Lily Jane opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a woman with a cart of food coming up behind them, "Candy anyone?" she asked opening the screen.

"You can probably have all of it, right Lily Jane?" Adam mocked.

His cousin rolled her eyes, "How much did you guys bring? Do I need to pay?"

"I brought money," Lindy said. She reached in her pocket and took out her sack.

"Bloody hell!" Adam exclaimed, "I bet you have almost as much as Lily Jane."

"Well her father had loads too ya know," said Cole.

"And to think now it's all yours!" Adam cried.

"Well actually I can't…" Lindy began.

"Eh-um," the woman said tapping her foot.

"Lily Jane lets split the lot," Lindy said with confidence.

"Wicked!" Cole cried happily, "Free candy!"

The woman gave them some of everything, "Eight galleons," she said.

"That's a lot of money," said Adam.

Lily Jane and Lindy each gave their four and the women turned her cart back around and shut the screen.

"How much is it exactly?" asked Alan.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily Jane.

"How much is a galleon?" he asked.

Everyone gave him a confused look. "Mr. Potter told me it was about five pounds," Lindy answered, "So were you adopted too?"

"What?" he asked looking offended, "No, my parents just aren't magical."

"Oh," Lindy said feeling embarrassed, "I didn't know that was possible."

"It's possible," Lily Jane said, "And happening more every day."

"Purebloods are getting close to disappearing," Adam said, "That is, people with all magical families."

"One of me granddad's is a Muggle. Imagine what a shock he was in when he found out me grandmum is a witch," Cole added.

"My grandmother's parents were Muggles," said Lily Jane, "So is my great-aunt Petunia. I never met her but I heard she was a nasty thing."

"Not all Muggles are bad," Lindy said defending the people she intended to keep calling her family.

"We know," Adam said assuringly.

Lindy was going to comment but was interrupted by a loud bang on their screen. The kids turned to see three girls with sour faces staring back at them. "Can we come in?" said the one at the front rather rudely. She had straight, short dark hair and angry brown eyes. Her pale skin made her look like a ghost.

"What do you want?" Lily Jane asked firmly. Cole opened the door so they didn't have to yell.

"To see her," the girl to the right said pointing to Lindy, "The daughter of the last Death Eater. Well is it true?"

"What does it matter!" Lily Jane snapped before Lindy could defend herself, "It's not like she ever knew him."

"Potter I presume," the girl in the front said haughtily, "Just like your father I can tell. But I believe I was talking to the blonde girl. Glinda, is it?"

Lily Jane gave her a "how dare you talk about my father that way" look. "I kind of go by Lindy now," she answered afraid to stand up for herself and her new friends.

"Of course," said the girl this time with a rather disturbing smile, "I'm sorry I'm being so rude. I'm Rubella Parkinson. And this is Ursula Goyle the girl on the left and Alexia Zybrick the girl on the right." Ursula Goyle (whom hadn't said a word) was very tall and big boned with messy charcoal hair and Alexia Zybrick was a lot shorter and a lot skinnier with stringy brown hair in layers around her face. "I also hear that you've met my mother, Pansy." Rubella added.

_That's_ _where I've heard that name, _Lindy thought. Now realizing the two did look a lot alike. Lindy also figured that if Rubella was anything like her mother than she already didn't like her. "Yes I believe I did," she said neutrally.

"Yes, she told me you seemed timid but none the less I hope you might occupy me and the rest of the soon-to-be Slytherins and leave behind these four gits."

"Ey, who er ya calling gits!" Cole spoke-up.

"Who do yah think lil' Irish boy?" Alexia mocked in a fake accent. The other girls snickered.

"So what do you say?" Rubella asked, with a hypnotizing glare, "Are you in or out," she outstretched her hand.

Lindy sighed, "Out," she said trying to sound brace, "I think I'd rather stay here."

"What…" she began. All of a sudden Alan started coughing. Everyone turned around to watch him spit out a green coloured candy bean.

"Yuck!" he cried, "That tasted vomit flavoured!"

Rubella and the other girls looked like they were about to die laughing.

"It probably was," Adam said, "When they say every flavour they mean _every_ flavour." Alan looked as if he was gong to vomit himself. Alexia and Ursula were still laughing but Rubella had stopped and was now looking as serious as she had when she arrived. Lily Jane gave her a deadly stare.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter," Rubella sneered. The sound of her voice made the other two suddenly fall silent, "I'm sorry!" Rubella shouted, "I don't believe I heard you correctly. Did you just say no to me?"

Lindy felt herself sweat, "Yes," she said meekly.

"Why?" she asked sounding furious.

"Because," Lindy said, "I don't want too."

"Fine!" Rubella exclaimed, "But my offer still stands and I assure you, in a short time you'll be glad."

"Who knows," Lily Jane said, just before they were about to turn around and leave, "Maybe she won't.

"I _will_ get you back Potter. And that I swear on the Dark Lord's grave!" Rubella shouted. At that minute the girls turned around and Alexia slammed the door…hard.

"Well, she's pleasant," Cole said sarcastically.

"I can't believe she swore on the Dark Lord," Adam said handing Alan (who was still gagging) a bottle of juice.

The quiet boy took a sip and asked, "Who's the Dark Lord? And why is your father so important, Lily?"

Lily Jane looked as if she was about to cry.

"That is your name right?" Alan asked hesitantly.

"I go by Lily Jane," she answered, "But you can call me Lily if you want."

"_Nobody_ calls you Lily," Adam pointed out.

Lily Jane ignored him and got back to Alan's question, "The Dark Lord, or as most people call him now, Voldemort, was the worst wizard of all time. He killed hundreds of people…including my grandparents. My father was only a year old."

"I'm sorry," Alan said. Lindy felt just as she did a week ago at the candy store.

"It's okay," said Lily Jane, "Anyway, he tried to kill my father too, but didn't succeed. After that he went into hiding for ten years. When my father went to Hogwarts he returned. For seven years he practically haunted him. He even tried to kill my mother, twice. But when my dad turned seventeen he fought him again and killed him…well actually he destroyed his souls."

"Soul_s_?" Alan asked stressing the "s".

"Horcruxes," Adam explained, "Voldemort split his soul into parts. One of them was even inside my uncle himself…or his scar anyway."

_That explains the awful mark, _Lindy thought. She was very surprised at how young Mr. Potter was when he defeated the killer. For some reason she thought he was much older.

"Well," Lily Jane said, "He was considered a hero after that but not by everyone, there was still a small portion of people that wanted Voldemort back into power. But that can't happen…unless someone else became just like him."

"But that wouldn't happen, right?" Alan asked.

"I dunno," Lily Jane said, "My father's an auror now, he looks out for those guys. And so far he hasn't talked about anyone serious, at least not to Jamie and me."

Lindy thought a moment about her biological family. She hated the idea of being related to people so cruel.

"Oh," Alan said finishing his juice, "Two more questions. One, why do they make vomit flavoured beans? And two, what's Slytherin?"

"Es far es da candies go," Cole said, "Bertie Bott makes vomit flavour, en a bunch o other atrocious flavoured beans, cuz s'fun ta watch people gag."

Alan didn't seem to think it was funny. "And as far as your other question goes," Adam said, "There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We're sorted into them on our first day of our first year of school."

"Which would be taday," Cole said.

"Jamie tells me they do it based on our personality and family," Lily Jane explained. Lindy was beginning to dread that word "family". If they were judging her by her biological family then the outcome wouldn't be to her liking.

"Which one would a shy, stupid, Muggle born be in?" Alan asked rhetorically.

"Hufflepuff," Cole answered.

"COLE!" Lily Jane exclaimed.

"Is that bad?" Lindy asked. She had read a few things about the houses in Hogwarts: A History but not much about what they stood for.

"Basically it's like this," Adam said, "Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are nice, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are no-good-pureblood-scum bags."

Lily Jane saw Lindy's expression. "Don't worry, it's not all based on family…I think," she said.

Then they heard another knock at their screen. "Hey, guys," they heard Gordon's voice say, "We're almost there, get your robes on."

Gordon left and the five of them stood up and rummaged through their trunks for their robes. "I can't find mine!" Cole exclaimed.

"That was my foot, Adam!" Lily Jane cried.

"How does this go?" Alan asked. (Lily Jane helped him)

"Found it!" Cole informed everyone. Lindy laughed, the area was so cramped they could barely move but somehow they found a way to pull the robes over their clothes and sit back down not a minute before the train came to a halt. A few people cheered.

The five squeezed out of their seats. "Leave your stuff here," Gordon called to them. "It'll all be at your common room later." Lindy dropped Volax and waved good-bye.

They were one of the last ones off the train. Outside was pretty dark and a little spooky feeling but most of the older students were just standing there and talking to friends. Just then a dark shadow came over them holding a lantern. "Firs' years!" its voice called, "Come with me! Firs' years!"

Lindy looked up, a huge man in a brown coat stood over her. She guessed he must have been nearly a dozen feet tall with a look grey-black beard, a wrinkled face, and friendly dark eyes.

"Hello, Hagrid," Lily Jane smiled. Alan looked scared.

"Why, Lily Jane, I 'aven't seen ya en years, lookin' more like ya mum everyday I see…though ya still 'ave yer father's eyes," the giant said to her. Lindy figured he was probably not nearly as scary as he looked, "FIRS' YEARS!" he cried. Everyone was silent, "This way," he said more calmly, "Wer not goin' with the rest o the pack. Wer goin' in those." He pointed to small boats on the lake.

"Look!" someone exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see a large castle with many towers shining in the bright moonlight.

"Is that Hogwarts?" Alan asked. Lily Jane nodded.

"No mor'n four to a boat," Hagrid informed them. Lindy and Lily Jane quickly hopped into the first one they saw. Alan followed. Cole and Adam caught the one in front of them with two other boys. The fourth in Lindy's boat was a pudge boy with a happy expression.

"I'm Declan," he said to Alan, "Are you excited? I am?" Alan nodded as if he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid (who was in a boat himself) cried as soon as everyone was seated. Lindy grinned widely. _I should be waking up about now, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: See that was fast wasn't it! The 8th chapter should come soon too! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that commented. This next chapter may raise a few eyebrows…the big mystery part will begin in the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I promise…**

Chapter 8: Sorting

The boats went through a dark tunnel, "Watch yer 'eads!" Hagrid cried.

"OW!" the boy sitting next to Alan cried.

"Too late!" Lily Jane shouted.

Then they came to a little harbour within the castle where the water level got lower until they were just resting on rocks. "Follow me," Hagrid said getting out of his boat, "Single file." The first years walked up a flight of stairs towards a huge door that lead them inside the castle. Hagrid opened the door and the kids scrambled inside.

"Well, firs' years…firs' stop, Professor Flitwick," Hagrid said. Lindy remembered that name from her letter but didn't see anyone in the room.

"Down here kids," a soft voice said.

Everyone looked down at the floor there stood a miniature man with a white beard and purple dress robes. Lindy thought he looked like a garden gnome. A couple of students (including Rubella, her posy, and Cole) laughed and pointed, "We're taking direction from an elf?" a girl in the back whispered.

"That's _goblin _to you," the little man retorted. Lindy figured he was only half goblin since he looked more human than the ones at Gringotts. "My name is Professor Flitwick and in just a few moments you will be sorted into your houses." Lindy realized he was using a spell to make his squeaky voice sound louder. "Here at Hogwarts your house is your family, if one of the members does something wrong points will be subtracted, if a good deed is done, points will be rewarded. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup and there flags will be hung in the Great Hall. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. After you're sorted there will be a grand banquet to start off the new year."

Lindy felt tingles in her stomach. What if they tested her? She only knew one spell…_Alohomora _which wouldn't do her any good unless there was a door to open.

"Form a line!" Professor Flitwick ordered, "Follow me."

Everyone obeyed and followed him down the hall towards two big doors. Professor Flitwick opened them (with _Alohomora_) and motioned the kids to stop. Lindy was amazed by what she saw. The hall had four long tables: one for each house, no doubt. As well as a table in from where all the teachers were sitting. She counted thirteen in all. They were all shapes and sizes. Lindy smiled when she spotted a centaur, a half-man half-horse figure she had read about, then gasped when she saw the man from the leaky cauldron who looked straight at her then quickly turned away.

In the very middle of all of them sitting in a big throne-like chair was an elderly woman in emerald green robes and grey hair in a big bun. Lindy guessed she was McGonagall, the head mistress.

The grandest thing about the Great Hall was the ceiling. It was velvety black dotted with stars, bewitched to look like the night shy. In the middle of everyone's awe four pearly white reflections flew over them. "Pardon me!" one said. Lindy gasped.

"Ghosts!" Alan cried in a harsh whisper.

"Don't worry," Lily Jane assured him quietly, "I live with a ghost they're just dead people, not scary at all."

"Don't be so sure," one said and made a fake scary face at them. A few students giggled. The ghost stuck his tongue out and flew up towards the teachers.

Professor Flitwick then motioned the kids to go to the front near the table of teachers. Lindy guessed that he was standing on the side to avoid being trampled over.

What Lindy hadn't noticed before was that I n front of the table was a very small stool. On top of it was a pointed witch's hat. It was grey (most likely originally black) and dusty.

Suddenly the hat moved and a rip near the bottom opened like a mouth and it began singing:

_A talking hat who reads your thoughts, preposterous you say._

_But soon you'll find there couldn't be a more clever way._

_Try to confuse me, go ahead and try._

_The truth is there's more to me than meets your untrained eye._

_But just how untrained are you? What lies deep with in your mind?_

_For there's nothing I, the thinking cap cannot find._

_And when I do I'll place you in the house that fits you best._

_Yes it's my job to find out what separates you from the rest._

_Maybe you're a Gryffindor. Brave and noble there are it's true._

_Could that brave a noble mind lie deep with in you?_

_Or maybe you belong in Hufflepuff. Yes they are just and loyal._

_Yes old Hufflepuff believed that wizards shouldn't toil._

_Then there are those Ravenclaws, full of wit and learning._

_It's up to me to decide if you young minds are yearning._

_The house of Slytherin is where the cunning folk are placed._

_Yes those purebloods are still around and yet to be erased. _

_So put me one! Don't be shy!_

_I won't bite, please don't cry._

_Don't you try and run._

_For I promise you I'll make your stay at Hogwarts fun!_

The hat bowed to each of the tables and the whole hall began clapping. The first years clapped quietly, their mouths open in amazement.

"So we put the on the hat and it reads our mind to decide which house we go to?" Lindy whispered to Lily Jane.

"It would appear so," she answered.

"It's not going to say our thoughts out loud is it?" Alan asked in a worried voice. Lily Jane shrugged. Lindy silently agreed.

Professor Flitwick stood up on the chair that had been empty for him at the teacher's table. He held a long scroll and announced, "I'll call each on of you up in alphabetical order. When you hear your name sit on the stool and put on the hat."

Lindy was never fond of alphabetical order. Since her name started with a "B" she was always one of the first ones called.

"Appleton, Alyssa!" Flitwick called. A short girl with golden locks in the back of the group tip-toed towards the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head. She just sat there biting her bottom lip until the hat finally shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Alyssa sighed and sat down at the table on the far right where everyone was cheering the loudest.

One more student was called and sorted into Ravenclaw then, "Beiner, Glinda," the goblin said. Everyone stared at Lindy.

"_That's _her!" someone whispered, "That's _his_ daughter." Rubella Parkinson looked nervous and it appeared as if many students at the Slytherin table were muttering their house's name under their breathe.

Lindy slowly walked over to the stool, picked up the dust old hat, and placed it on her head slowly as if she was afraid it was going to burn her. The moment it touched her blonde hair she could hear a tiny voice whispering, "Mmmm…well we all know the obvious choice here."

"Slytherin," she thought.

"Yes, Slytherin," it hissed, "I know just where to place you…GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed even louder than last time. Lindy's mouth fell open and the entire room was silent. She just sat there, still amazed.

"No way," someone (that sounded like a teacher) whispered. After a few seconds (that felt like an hour) a boy with dark hair and pale sin sitting next to who appeared to be a Weasley cousin stood up and began clapping. After him everyone clapped and cheered, that is, except the Slytherin table of course. Lily Jane squealed and Liam Finnigan whistled. Jamie clapped but didn't stand up with the rest of the Gryffindors. Lindy hopped off the stool and sat next to Liam who gave her a low-five. Lindy felt herself blush for the second time that day.

"Now you get to sit back and watch everyone else be tortured," Gordon Weasley said quietly leaning across the table. She smiled as Boot, Lydia became the second Ravenclaw.

Crabbe, Quinton was the first sorted into Slytherin. Lindy watched him sit down at the table next to theirs and everyone. Everyone glared at her, she quickly looked back.

"Creevy, Celina!"

"Oh, that's me!" a girl with wheat-coloured-wavy hair holding a magazine announced in an anxious voice. She eagerly put on the hat that almost immediately cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

"I knew it!" she informed the whole room, "Just like my mum!" and happily waltzed over to the table on the far right.

Next, an unenthusiastic boy, Damien, Keith became the second Slytherin and Davies, Ireland continued the Ravenclaw streak.

Cole approached the stool after the second Hufflepuff: Finch-Fletchly, Connor. "GRYFFINDOR!' the hat cried without a surprise to anyone. Cole came up behind Lindy, "Can I sit there?" he asked. Lindy nodded disappointedly and let Cole squeeze in between her and Liam.

After Cole three other students including Ursula Goyle (Slytherin of course) were sorted after her Kerr, Dylan became a Ravenclaw and Jordan, Cynthia was pronounced the third Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Declan!" Flitwick called. The heavy-set boy scuttled up to the hat and let it slide down over his yes. He smiled a crooked-tooth grin when it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" A male, dark haired teacher in blue robes stood up and cheered the loudest. (Lindy wondered if they were related) Declan took the hat off and attempted to run over to the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately he tripped and landed on his face in the process. Everyone giggled, Lily Jane helped him up.

After McNulty, Donald was sorted into Hufflepuff and Ogden, Priti to Ravenclaw Rubella's name was called. The hat didn't even touch a strand of hair before it cried, "SLYTHERIN!" Rubella still looked disgusted and purposely bumped into Alan (who's name was called next) on her way to the Slytherin table.

Lindy could tell Alan as nervous so she gave him a thumbs up as he slowly placed the hat on his head. After almost a minute it finally cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lindy and Lily Jane both cheered very loudly and Alan smiled and sat next to Lindy. "I guess we were both surprised today," he said.

Lily Jane became a Gryffindor of course, "Congratulations," Jamie said as she took a seat next to him and across from Lindy. From there they watched Sheffield and Smith go to Hufflepuff, Thomas, Hemal as well as Adam go tot Gryffindor. Zambini, Ferguson and Alexia Zybrick were the last names and both became Slytherin.

The whole room was loud and talkative right after the sorting. Some were congratulating others, some were laughing about the outcomes, and others were _still _whispering about he shock with Lindy.

"Students!" the loud scratchy voice of Professor McGonagall cried as she stood up. Just then the whole room was silent. "Thank-you," she said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As a reminder to all: classes begin tomorrow and all of us expect good behaviour out of every…single…one of you." She paused and glared at everyone in the hall. Lindy already wouldn't think of crossing her. "All returning students know the rules, prefects be sure to inform the first years. First and foremost I'd like to say that _no one_ is allowed out of bed after nine except under special circumstances and _no one_ is allowed in the dark forest, at all.

"At all?" Liam asked, "In past years they've allowed us in with a teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan," McGonagall said, "Not _at all_. And speaking of teachers, as most of you have noticed, we have a new staff member. Give a big Hogwarts round of applause to Professor Godwin, you're new Potions teacher." A bald man with a humpback and round-think-glasses (more so than Mr. Potters) stood up and bowed.

"Another old geezer," on of the triplet boys whispered to the other.

"The one before was old Horace Slughorn, he was about a million years old, died over the summer no shock there," Isolde explained.

"Now," Professor McGonagall announced, "I do hope we're looking at another bright, adventurous, fun year. Now lets all join in singing our school song!"

Lindy saw the triplets along with many other students roll their eyes. Then they all broke out into cheesy melodies

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." _

She and Alan exchanged glances before breaking out into giggles.

"No, we feast!" Professor McGonagall cried.

Everyone cheered. Lindy gasped and looked down at the table which was suddenly filled with enormous amounts of delicious looking food including steak, chicken, corn bread, cranberry sauce, green beans, squash, fish, meatloaf, and a huge tub of Yorkshire pudding. All appeared by magic. At that moment Lindy had forgotten all the terrible facts she had learned and all the people who saw her for something she was not. Now she was simply seeing the joys of magic.

The rest of the evening was very pleasant. The food tasted just as good as it looked. Lindy spent most of dinner talking with Lily Jane and Alan. She learned a lot of stuff about Lily Jane's siblings and cousins as well as good or bad rumours she's heard about Hogwarts. She and Alan mostly talked about their home life and how surprising it was to receive a letter to Hogwarts.

"My mum's still in denial I think," Alan said, "She's probably cooking dinner for me right now." Lindy giggled and finally felt that she wasn't the only one in her position.

Nobody at the Gryffindor table ran into Rubella Parkinson that night and Lindy was _very _glad. She couldn't imagine how mad that girl was and she didn't want to find out. Although, she somehow assumed this wasn't going to be the last she saw of Rubella and her group.

"Follow Lucinda," Gordon informed them. "She's the one with the neon blue hair." Lindy hadn't seen anyone with neon blue hair. Just then a light-brown haired girl sitting near Gordon stood up and her hair all of a sudden turned blue.

Lindy and a few of the other first years gasped. "How'd you do that!" a petite black-haired girl asked.

"I'm a **metamorphmagus," she explained, "I can change my appearance at will." **

**"You were just…born that way?" Declan asked.**

**She laughed and nodded, "This way first timers." On their way out the door one of the ghosts few in front of Lucinda, "Good evening, children," he said.**

**"Sir Nick," Lucinda said. The ghost did look like a knight from perhaps the fifteenth or sixteenth century.**

**"Hey!" Adam cried, "You're nearly headless Nick!" **

**Lindy saw Alan make a nauseous face. The ghost frowned. "How can you be nearly headless?" the same black-haired girl asked.**

**"Not after eating," he answered. A chorus of "ewww"s came from the first years. "Carry on Lucinda," Nick said smiling. **

Lucinda lead the kids up many stair cases. So many Lindy's feet began to get tired. All were out in the open, not protected by walls. Lindy was thankful she wasn't afraid of heights. Although, she thought Alan may be. He was clinging to the railings and whimpering along the way.

"I warn you," Lucinda said, "These staircases move, you must be extra careful. And a map may be helpful as well." Just as she said that the staircase they were just on moved to the right and attached to another doorway. Declan was about two steps away from being moved with it. "You'll get used to it," Lucinda added.

The Gryffindor commonroom was guarded by a picture of very fat lady in a pink gown. "Password?" she sang. Lindy thought Alan was going to topple over backwards but she wasn't surprised, she had read about talking pictures in the first chapter of Hogwarts: A History.

"Accipio," Lucinda said and the picture swung to the left out of the way to reveal the commonroom. "The boy's dorm is to the left, the girl's dorm is on the right," Lucinda informed t hem, "Boys head upstairs now, your things are there and so is Gordon ready to tell you the rules."

Alan, Adam, Cole, and the other three boys quickly headed upstairs to their dorm. "Now, girls," Lucinda said to the five of them, "As far as your dorm goes, you will be sharing it with the other girls in your year so try to keep it clean. Keep in mind that points can and _will _be deducted for fights and pranks. Oh, and one more thing…you ca go into the boy's dormitory if you wish but the boys can't be in yours. In fact if they try and do so the stairs will turn into a slide. We get our privacy." Everyone smiled at that.

Lindy and Lily Jane ended up getting beds together. Lindy's was by the window and Lily Jane got the bottom of the first bunk bed with the black-haired girl whose name was Ariel Grey. The other two girls were Cynthia Jordan and Ophelia Urchart.

"My parents are Muggles," Ophelia informed them, "I had no idea Hogwarts even existed."

"Me neither," Lindy said.

"But everyone knows that," Ariel said, "I was shocked when they put you in Gryffindor."

"So was the rest of the hall," Cynthia added.

"I wasn't," Lily Jane said, "You were brave enough to stand up to Rubella today. Plus, you never knew your wicked father, how on earth could you be at all like him?"

Lindy smiled and ran a brush through her long blonde hair. She had already gotten her pyjamas on so she climbed into bed clutching her old, tattered, baby blue blanket that her mother said she's had since she was a small baby.

"Good night," Ariel said turning off the lights. All five girls were obviously exhausted. Lindy fell asleep almost immediately. She usually dreamed the most unusual dreams but tonight nothing that she dreamed could compare to the reality she had lived that day.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Anyone surprised? I take credit for that sorting hat song by the way  R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I KNEW you guys knew that I was going to put her in Gryffindor. What I meant was is anyone surprised by anything else? Anyway…keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…**

Chapter 9:

Lindy woke up the next morning eager to start her classes. She arose earlier than necessary and got ready. She happily tied her crimson and gold Gryffindor tie before Cindy and Ophie even flinched. (They had to wake up Ariel and Lily Jane)

"According to this schedule," Lily Jane said heading back to the commonroom after breakfast looking at the piece of paper everyone received with their belongings, "Today we have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then Potions with Ravenclaw, ug…then a double block of Defense Against the Dark Arts with…ew…Slytherin."

"What gave Slytherin such a bad rep anyway?" Ophelia asked after they gave the fat lady the password.

"That was the house…_he_ was in," Cynthia answered.

"Who's _he_?" Ophie asked.

"You mean you've never…oh I forgot you were Muggle born," Ariel stuttered, "Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived."

"Hey, wait a minute…" Cindy began peering at Lily Jane, "You're Harry Potter's daughter aren't' you, Lily?"

Lily Jane smirked a little, "Yes, and please call me Lily Jane." She answered. Lindy wondered why she allowed Alan to call her Lily.

"Your father's amazing," Ariel told her. Lily Jane smiled and thanked her at that. Lindy was beginning to notice how polar opposite their lives were.

"Let's go find Alan," Lindy said, "He said he was scared to death of trying to find his way around the castle at breakfast. So I told him we'd go with him." Lily Jane nodded. Lindy had felt especially close to Alan yesterday because he was someone even more shy and confused than herself.

The two girls headed up to the boys dormitory and ran into Adam and Cole coming down the stairs. "Hey guys, where's Alan?" Lily Jane asked.

"He left already," Adam informed her.

"Huh," Lindy said as they let the boys pass them, "Okay, let's go then."

"Wait," Lily Jane said, "I forgot my map," she ran up the other stair case to the girl's dorm and came back with a long Hogwarts map.

The two girls walked down the hall and down three stair cases towards the Transfiguration room **(A/N: Ironically Transfiguration was the only class where the room isn't specified in the books)**. They were confident by looking at the map that they knew where they were going.

"Hey! Let me go!" they heard a voice say just around the corner from them on the fifth floor, rather close to the classroom.

Lily Jane turned around. Lindy followed her around the corner, down the hall, passed the trophy box, and a Ravenclaw girl prefect who yelled "Hey!" as their walk turned into a run.

"It sounded like…," Lindy started to say until they came to the source of the cry, under a staircase. The same little annoying ghost at dinner that told them to be afraid had Alan stuck up against the wall with some kind of spell but without a wand.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing to him?" Lindy asked feeling very smart with her new found wizard lingo.

"Oh, I do this to _all_ the first years," the ghost hissed. Lindy didn't want to feel threatened by him since he looked like a genie with colourful joker-like clothes and curled slippers, but somehow she still did.

"You _must_ be Peeves," Lily Jane said, hands on her hips, "Let him go, you're going to make us late for class."

"As you wish Miss Potter," Peeves answered pulling back his finger and sending Alan sliding to the floor.

The others began walking again. "What was that all about?" Lindy asked.

"Peeves is a poltergeist, he can lift objects, turn himself invisible, and do other psychic things. He _always_ does it to cause trouble. He's among the other ghosts, though he really isn't one or at least that's what my parents and Jamie told me." By now everyone was in their classes and they were the only three left in the hallway.

"Bu…" Alan began. Lily Jane seemed to slip behind them like she was sliding on oil. Lindy and the shy Muggle-born turned around swiftly just in time to see their friend elevated almost to the ceiling."

"Oh we are _definitely_ going tot be late for class now," Lily Jane said almost with a laugh. But she wasn't laughing a few seconds later when she began spinning and flipping up and down in mid-air. Her red hair was flying around her face and her glasses fell right off and broke in half to the floor. She screamed and Alan's big blue eyes seemed to grow even bigger.

Lindy could see Peeves hiding underneath the staircase. "Put her down!" she cried.

"No need to worry Miss Malfoy, my orders were not to lay a finger on _you_," said Peeves swirling his finger around.

"It's Beiner!" she screamed as Alan began jumping up and down trying to reach Lily Jane, "And what orders?" Just then Lily Jane came crashing to the ground and Peeves was suddenly out of sight.

Alan ran to her and picked up her broken glasses. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "I didn't hit my head or anything but my glasses are doomed," she said taking them from Alan and carefully putting them in her robe pocket.

Lindy headed towards the staircase. "He's gone, Lindy!" Alan called to her.

"Orders," she whispered to herself as she stood there in mid thought.

"What?" Lily Jane asked getting up off the floor.

"Peeves said he had orders not to hurt me," Lindy said walking back to her new friends.

"I bet he also had orders to hurt us," Lily Jane. The three began walking again. "And I bet you anything it was from that awful Rubella Parkinson."

"I hate that girl already and I haven't even known her a full day," Alan said.

"If she's anything like I think she is this thing with Peeves is only a preview," Lily Jane said fiercely.

Lindy nodded as t hey came to the classroom. The door was shut so Alan knocked. A tall Hufflepuff girl opened it. "You're ten minutes late," the professor said. She had her back to the chalk board and was dressed in red robes with floral violet designs and gold trimmings topped off with a violet witch's hat with a thin gold ribbon that Lindy thought was very cool and reminded her of her childhood obsession with purple.

"We got really lost," Lily Jane lied. Lindy didn't see the harm in telling the truth but none the less kept her own mouth shut.

"I'll excuse you for today," she said turning around flipping her long brown braid her thin face was pleasant but stern. Lindy figured she was probably in her mid-thirties. "Just let me warn you, other teachers may not be as generous," she said. Lindy wondered if one of them was the man from the Leaky Cauldron.

The only three seats left in the classroom were all the way in the back. Lindy noticed that Gryffindor was on one side and Hufflepuff on the other. She wondered if it was meant to be that way or people just felt more comfortable sitting with their own house.

"Now," the teacher said as soon as they were seated. Lindy read the board it said, "Professor Bones," in the upper right hand corner. To the left it had a list that said, "Transfiguration Class Rules- 1st years. 1) Raise your hand before answering a question. 2) No magic or pets unless I say other wise. 3) Stay in the seat you are in today all year unless I move you. 4) Turn in all assignments on time- absence is the only excuse. 5) Tardiness after today is unacceptable.

"For those of you who just came in my name is Professor Bones, your Transfiguration teacher and head of Hufflepuff house. I just asked the question, what is Transfiguration? Anybody?" A blonde Hufflepuff girl sitting in the front raised her hand half-way.

"Miss Smith?" Professor Bones said pointing to her.

"Changing something into something else?" she answered like it was a question.

"Be confident," Professor Bones said harshly, "Is it or isn't it?

"It is," she said rudely.

"I want you all to be confident in your answers," the professor said ignoring her ignorant tone, "If you know it say it, and I know Miss Smith isn't the only one who did. I you are not confident you may make a mistake and in this class mistakes are rarely good."

Lindy liked Professor Bones already. After talking about the basics of Transfiguration she passed out matches to each student. "Ever since matches were invented the first thing they've taught in Transfiguration to first years is how to change them into needles."

"What's the point of that?" Lindy heard Cole whisper to Adam.

"Yah, when am I ever going to need to do that in my life?" Adam whispered back.

"It's good practice for more complex spells!" Professor Bones said loudly as if it was directed to them, "Now for the demonstration." She waved her wand and recited the spell. A few students clapped, including Lindy. "Now you try," she did the motion and repeated the spell again.

It turned out not to be as easy as Lindy had thought. She tried so many times her wrist began to hurt a small silver speck on the match was all that happened. She could tell Lily Jane was getting especially annoyed. After a while she started screaming the spell rather than saying it.

Adam and Cole looked like they were fooling around more than they were participating. "Get to work!" Professor Bones yelled at them. Adam rolled his eyes when her back was turned.

Alan (who was sitting in front of Lindy) looked to be concentrating really hard. After a few minutes he cried, "I did it!" Professor Bones smiled and clapped loudly.

"Excellent!" she cried, "Mr. Paxton is the first one done!" Lily Jane frowned a little and kept trying and failing.

Declan (sitting next to Alan) said the spell incorrectly and loudly so everyone could hear him. Instead of transforming the match caught on fire and got on Alan's sleeve. "Alan!" Lindy exclaimed. He jumped up and screamed.

Adam, Cole, and a few Hufflepuffs were cracking up. Professor Bones pushed through the gathering students and pointed her wand at Alan's sleeve. "Aquamenti!" she called and a little bit of water put the out fire out on Alan and the match. Then she looked at Declan with narrowing eyes, "_Please_ make sure you pronounce it correctly!" she exclaimed. A few students laughed. Declan looked extremely embarrassed.

At the end of class the blonde Hufflepuff girl was the only other student able to transform the match. Professor Bones told the other kids to practice for homework and to _not _set anyone on fire.

The next class was Potions with the new professor. The classroom was in on of the dungeons it was a little dark, very cold, and kind of creepy. Professor Godwin had a snake-like voice that was equally creepy. In that class they just took notes on a few different types of ingredients. It was very boring.

Lunch was next. Lindy and her four friends sat with Liam, Jamie, the triplets and another Weasley cousin whose name Lindy had forgotten. Adam and Cole were impersonating Professor Godwin and nearly making themselves fall over backwards. The triplets laughed too and did their own impression.

"Ooh! Ooh!" one of the triplet boys cried, "Who am I?" he made his voice go really deep and drawling. "This class is made to be kept serious…one false move and you all die a painful excruciating death!"

"You're Snape!" Liam exclaimed.

"Not yet," Isolde said then se picked up her long, curved sweet potato off her plate and stuck it on her brother's nose. "Now you are!" Everyone sitting around them plus a few onlookers grew red with laughter.

"Is Snape the one that always wears black?" Lindy asked.

"And never smiled in his million years of life?" Liam said smiling, "That's him." Lindy was thankful that her face was red already. "He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's really tough, no EXTREMELY tough, except to the Slytherins. He heads their house and let's them slide on _everything_."

"Don't we have that class next?" Alan asked nervously.

"Yep," Lindy answered.

"Good luck," the Weasley cousin Lindy forgot said (Lindy was pretty sure he was in third year with the triplets), "He scares small children easily. Some get over it, some don't, and beware if you have a weak stomach the mere sight of him is frightening." (Lindy had to admit she agreed with that statement)

The older Gryffindors in that area laughed, the first years had more of a nervous smile. "Do you all know how many points we could lose if Snape heard that?" another Gryffindor boy about the triplets' age with very short brown hair and glasses asked. He was sitting away from the group, not really next to anyone.

"You and your rubbish points," the forgotten Weasley cousin said mockingly, "Nobody really cares."

The boy put on a fish-smelling expression, "Well they should. It goes in the records."

"Ooo the _records_," Aiden (or maybe Fritz) mocked. Everyone (but Lindy and Alan) snickered. The boy got up and stomped out of the hall.

"That's Bainbridge," Lily Jane explained, "He's such a twit."

"You guys are awful to him," Lindy said.

"Yah well if you saw the rest of his family you'd know why," Jamie said too harshly. Lindy was beginning to think he didn't like her very much.

After lunch Lindy, Lily Jane, Alan, Adam, and Cole walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts together. "He'll be easier to approach in groups," Adam said. The five of them stepped into the large classroom quietly. Snape was no where to be seen. Lindy and Lily Jane sat in the middle on the left side, Adam and Cole behind them, and Alan once again was stuck in front of them next to Declan Longbottom who was continuously trying to strike up a conversation with him.

Almost immediately after them Rubella, Alexia, and Ursula entered with sour faces. Rubella sat directly across from Lily Jane attempting to stare her down. The daughter of the famous auror gave Rubella one quick nasty look then turned away. "This is war," she whispered to Lindy.

Before she could respond to Lily Jane a loud bang came from behind them. The whole class turned around. Snape was immerging from the loft in the back of the room. His long black cape whipped behind him as he approached the front. Lindy could cut the nervous tension on the Gryffindor side of the room in half.

"In case you don't already know my name is Professor Snape and this is Defense Against the Dark Arts: Year One." His voice sounded oddly a lot like Fritz' (or Aiden's) impersonation and his black yes seemed to be staring straight at each student. He wrote his name in scraggily large letters on the board then turned to face the class. "This class must be taken seriously. Anyone who isn't serious is at risk of dying a painful excruciating death."

Adam and Cole giggled at the near exact words the Weasley triplet joked about. Snape walked over to the boys and glared at them. "You think I'm joking?" he asked fiercely.

"No, sir," Adam said. Cole shook his head too. Lindy saw some of the Slytherins smile wickedly.

"Now," Snape said walking back up to the board, "I'll start by calling roll." Lindy knew her name was first, sure enough. "Ah, Miss Beiner-Malfoy." He looked right at her, blankly, not in a mean nor sympathetic way. She looked back, biting her bottom lip.

"Here," she whispered. A few Slytherins chuckled. Professor Snape winked at her. Lily Jane scowled.

The rest of the class was very strange. They had to do a very long textbook scavenger hunt about what they were to learn that year. The long drawn out questions caused them to go flipping through the book intensively. Snape would go around the room peering over students' shoulders telling them to hurry up, mostly the Gryffindors, of course. He didn't even pay attention to Quinten Crabbe who was beginning to dose off and Alexia Zybrick who was constantly kicking Keith Damien's chair. "Nice work, Miss Beiner," he said to Lindy, "Check number seven again, Potter." Lily Jane rolled her eyes.

After a long and painful four hours the exhausted students headed out of the room. "Geez," Alan said, "I think my hand's gonna fall off."

"I didn't even finish," breathed Cole, his freckled face was even paler than usual.

"I wonder if every…" Adam began, "Merlin Lily Jane!" He cried in mid-sentence.

"What!" she screamed.

"Behind you!" Adam exclaimed. Lindy turned around and saw nothing but Rubella with a satisfied look in her eyes and all the other students in the hall cracking up, pointing, and/or gasping.

"Your robes Lily!" Alan gasped. Sure enough, Lily Jane's school uniform was slowly disintegrating from the bottom up. She sped through the halls like a jet, Lindy and the boys ran behind her. By the time they reached the Gryffindor tower her skirt and half her jacket was completely gone. Cole seemed to be looking down at the floor and almost bumped into a wall. Alan was nowhere to be seen by the time they got into the commonroom. Lily Jane was able to run up to the girl's corridor before all she had left on was her shirt.

"That big fat git!" Adam screamed so all the Gryffindors heard him. Lindy could tell he was trying very hard not to swear.

"You mean that Parkinson girl?" Isolde asked. She was standing near an armchair next to the biggest window. Aiden (or Fritz) was throwing a ball up and down and catching it. Fritz (or whomever) was sitting on the floor with Sebastian (his name dawned on Lindy in the middle of searching for the location of most zombies) playing a game of chess that had a few other students watching them. Lindy wasn't surprised to see Fritz' queen get up and smash Sebastian's castle.

"Yah, her," Alan sneered coming up behind Lindy all of a sudden.

"We heard she put vanishing acid on her robes," the triplet with ball said, "Bloody amateur."

"Wait! Do you know how to prank her back?" Lindy asked. Everyone around them laughed but her and Alan (she seemed to be experiencing that a lot that day).

"Do they know!" Liam cried, "They're Hogwarts pranking legends!"

"Of course, we'll never be as good as dad and Uncle George but we have our resources," the triplet playing chess said. He then looked back done at the board to see his king getting smashed by Sebastian's bishop. His mouth fell open, "WHAT!"

"Check _mate_!" Sebastian announced triumphantly getting up to do a victory dance and cheering. Everyone clapped.

"That's wizard's chess," Adam said, "Sebastian's good but no one can beat Uncle Ron, he's the master."

"Someday…" Sebastian said mysteriously, "And I will be the master…muhaha!" A group of girls giggled.

"He's a stud,"Liam whispered in Lindy's ear. She laughed and blushed, Sebastian was handsome, but he was nothing next to him in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Isolde said, "Back to the important stuff. I know _exactly_ how to get this girl back." She gave an even bigger evil laugh than Sebastian. At that moment Lily Jane was coming down the stairs in new robes. A smile spread across her face.

**A/N: So, next chapter you'll begin to find out why it's called the Secret Scroll and a few other stuff…R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If only one of you reviews this time I will be very very very very mad! So, yah the eleventh chapter won't come out for awhile it might even be September. I go on holiday then school starts…so…yah…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. Who will be even more fabulous if she lets Harry live. **

Chapter 10:

Another week passed before Isolde told them just what the brilliant prank was. In the mean time Rubella bumped into them a few times, gave them mean looks, and words of discouragement but not anymore psychical trouble.

"She thinks she won," Lily Jane said to Lindy one night in the commonroom.

"Don't worry, we'll get her," Lindy said looking up from one of the books she got at Flourish and Blotts. She only had two more left and was eager to check out the Hogwarts library for new reading material.

"Just wait for the right moment," Isolde assured them.

Lily Jane put on her impatient face, "And when is that?" she asked, "When she comes of age!"

"_Patience_!" Aiden hissed. (Lindy was sure it was him this time. She had learned how to tell them apart) "Man, the hat was smart not to put you in Hufflepuff."

In the meantime everyone was busy with classes. Hogwarts was very difficult to figure out. There turned out to be 142 staircases. Some were out in the open (like the ones they climbed to the Gryffindor tower) others were just rickety and cramped. All the doors looked the same, but some you had to say a password or a spell and others weren't even doors at all, just painted walls.

Lindy often had trouble getting people to talk to her or help her around because they knew she was "his" daughter. For the first week everywhere she went people would whisper behind her back, "Her, that blonde girl," they would say, "She's the Malfoy."

Or, "The one standing next to the red-head."

"Potter," someone would say back, "Malfoy, friends with Potter, impossible!" Lindy estimated she probably told fifty people in one week her last name was actually Beiner and it was getting _very _irritating.

Even teachers would get it wrong, even though her name was right there on their roster. "Yes, do you have a question Miss Mal…I mean Beiner, sorry." The Herbology teacher Professor Longbottom would say constantly. The first day of his class he winked and waved at her as if she was supposed to know him. When she looked at him in a confused manner he laughed and said, "Silly me, I should've known you don't remember who I am." Lindy had no idea he had seen her before. When she was a baby, she guessed. Lily Jane didn't know either.

Herbology was held outside in a greenhouse. Professor Longbottom was head of Gryffindor house. He was very easy and very helpful but was often made fun of behind his back.

"I'm beginning to think all he knows is plants," and older Slytherin girl muttered one lunch period, "He's so stupid."

"I bet if he had shoe laces he'd only be able to tie them if they were vines," Alexia Zybrick said to her before snickering. Lindy learned later they were sisters, quite close sisters at that. Rerith Zybrick was a fourth year. She looked a lot like Alexia except her hair was dyed mahogany-red and cut to her chin.

It was obvious that Declan was hurt by the comments made about Professor Longbottom. He had told everyone he was his uncle. Then one day in class he called him, "my son," which only led to further teasing.

It was agreed by most students in any house that History of Magic was the most boring class. It was taught by Professor Binns, a fat old ghost that never left his armchair. Lindy found reading Hogwarts: A History was much more interesting and definitely helped her make good marks in that class.

Every Tuesday at midnight they would go to the Astronomy Tower and learn the names of planets and stars. Adam seemed to find that class the most interesting. It was practically the only class he paid attention in.

Alan, on the other hand, was doing particularly well in school. He seemed to be one of those people who could try something once and get it. He had an excellent memory. Lily Jane and Lindy would spend hours studying and Alan would be fast asleep in bed and still do exceptional on the exam.

"How come you're not a Ravenclaw?" the spunky Celina Creevy asked him one day. He just shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said, "There must have been some sort of mistake. I still sleep with a nightlight."

However, their first Charms lesson Alan seemed to be concentrating on something else. Professor Flitwick taught that class. There the students learned how to do various spells (ones at didn't involve transforming anything). That day they were learning how to elevate objects. Each student was given a feather. Lindy managed to make hers float a little but it never stayed up for more than a few seconds. Flitwick stood on top of a large pile of books repeating the motion and spell over and over again. Alan seemed to be muttering something else under his breathe.

"Excuse me Mr. Paxton," Flitwick squeaked and him, "I would appreciate it if you joined the rest of the class. Alan's immense blue eyes looked up from his lap. Some students giggled at how tuned out he was.

"S-sorry, Professor," he said.

"Well, Mr. Paxton, why don't you show me now?" Flitwick said impatiently, "Swish and flick, _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Alan gulped and pointed his wand at the feather lying on top of his think Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said nervously. Right before everyone's eyes the feather began floating, the textbook with it.

Flitwick smiled and clapped, so did Lindy and Lily Jane. Unfortunately, class that day happened to be with Slytherin and they were not amused. "_I_ made my feather go in loops, "Alexia muttered, "A lot more complex than lifting a bloody textbook seven centimetres on _accident_!"

"I honestly don't know how you do it," Lily Jane said after class in the hall, "Things come so easily to you." Alan smiled and shrugged again. "Of course, "Lily Jane said, "I'd be better if I could see. I don't even have broken glasses anymore."

"No," Alan said reaching into his pocket. "You have fixed ones," in his hand were Lily Jane's square glasses, good as new.

"Where did you get them?" Lily Jane cried.

"I picked them up in the hall during your…er…incident." Alan answered.

"More importantly, how did you fix them!" Lindy exclaimed. Lily Jane beamed and took them from out of his hand.

"I found the spell in our Charms book," he said, "I practiced it all night and finally got it in class ten minutes ago."

"Well I guess I can write to mum and tell her she doesn't need to buy me new ones." Lily Jane put her fixed glasses on, "And you said you were stupid." Lindy could've sworn she saw Alan blush.

"Lily Jane!" a voice that sounded like Isolde called behind them. The three first years swiftly turned around.

"_It's _here!" Aiden said triumphantly.

"What's here?" Lily Jane and Lindy asked in unison.

"Come look!" Isolde said motioning them around the corner next to a teacher named Madame Hooch's office. Lindy had heard her name but didn't know who she was or what she taught. A group of first year students (and the triplets) were gathered around to look at a flyer posted outside her door.

"Cool!" a Ravenclaw boy exclaimed.

"I get air sickness," a girl whined.

"Flying lessons?" Lily Jane read peering over the crowd, "So what?"

"_Flying_?" Alan said to himself nervously.

"Up to the commonroom," Isolde said, "We don't want any certain goody-goodies hearing us." Charms was the last class of the day and everyone was headed up there anyway.

"So what's the big plan?" Lily Jane asked as soon as they passed the Fat Lady. The triplets seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hey," Fritz said poking Jamie in the shoulder. He was sitting in the big armchair talking to Liam who was on the floor, "Have you seen bird-Bain around anywhere?"

"No," he answered, "Why?"

"Oh, _nothing_ Isolde answered.

"Sooo!" Lily Jane pleaded.

"_This,"_ Aiden said reaching into his robe pocket. HE pulled out a small, plastic green jar.

"What is it?" Lindy asked.

"Dad and Uncle George's latest masterpiece," Aiden answered opening the jar.

"Slippery Salve," Fritz said smiling, "FI you can somehow put this on Rubella's broom no matter how hard she tries she will not be able to stay on."

"Causing her to fail of course," Isolde said.

"And that's not even the best part," Fritz said, "Not only will this git fail flying lessons but for the rest of the day or perhaps even longer the little princes will reek."

"Reek like what?" Lindy asked.

"Take a whiff," Aiden said opening the jar to reveal a puce-coloured cream. He stuck it in three of their faces. Lindy didn't think she'd ever smelled anything so foul in her life.

"EW!" Alan cried jumping back and covering his mouth and nose.

Lily Jane screamed, "What the bloody hell is in that stuff!"

"Dad and Uncle George have created an odour mix of dead fish, decaying bodies, skunk, and human waste," Fritz said smiling.

"That's horrid!" Lindy cried.

Alan had a nauseous look on his face but Lily Jane just laughed. "It's perfect!" she cried grabbing the jar from Aiden and immediately screwing the cover back on.

"But won't Rubella notice that there's cream on her broom and not use it?" Alan asked.

The triplet s put on their famous mischievous grins, "Now _that_ is a good question," Isolde said, "You see, as soon as the cream leaves this green jar it completely disappears. You can't even tell it's there." She took the jar back out of her cousin's hand and took and little of the salve on her finger and wiped it on the table next to them. Sure enough, it was completely invisible as soon as it touched the wood surface. "The smell too will not be noticeable at first bit after an hour it sure will."

"But what if Madame Hooch touches the broom herself?" Alan asked as if he was determined to convince them this wasn't a good idea.

"The cream it's self isn't slippery, in fact it has no texture at all. It just makes human skin slippery so you can't tell by touching the broom," Aiden said proudly.

"You'll have to wear gloves of course," Isolde said.

"Then throw them out straight away," Fritz added, "The stench won't ever come out of clothing, or at least we don't think so…"

"But which gloves?" Lindy asked, "Not our good dragon hide ones?"

"Oh, no," Isolde said, "I have two extra pairs."

"Perfect!" Lily Jane exclaimed, "Now all we have to do is find the perfect time to do it."

"Madame Hooch always lays out the brooms early in the morning them goes to breakfast," Liam called from across the room. He and Jamie were obviously listening.

"Then we'll have to skip breakfast," Lily Jane said. Lindy was starting to fell hesitant about the whole thing. She never liked getting into trouble and she was hoping going to Hogwarts would be the chance to start clean.

"Bu-but, what will we eat?" she stuttered.

"Just grab a few fruits and an apple juice at dinner tonight," Isolde said, "That's what we do."

"And we'll help you will the freezing charm so they don't rot," Fritz added.

"Well I'm not going," Alan said.

"But she was awful to you too," Lily Jane protested.

"Yah…" he said, "But I don't want to get caught. Besides, it'd be better not to fight with her because she'd keep fighting back and someone will eventually get hurt." Lindy saw his point.

"Suit yourself," Lily Jane answered, "Lindy?"

"Um…" she thought about it. Sure she wanted to get Rubella back but getting caught wouldn't be worth it. Or would it? After all, she did humiliate Lily Jane. "I'm in."

"Good!" Lily Jane said excitedly, "We attack at dawn!"

The next morning Lily Jane woke Lindy up early and told her to get her uniform on them climb back into bed. "If anyone asks," she called from the bathroom as if she was in slight pain, "You're feeling sick and I'm staying back from breakfast with you to make sure you're alright. NO one would believe it if we were both ill. Then, ow! Once everyone's left we sneak outside and put the cream on one of the brooms and sneak back to the Great Hall. If there's not time we'll just head back here."

"But how do we be sure she uses that specific broom?" Lindy asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"Ahh!" Lily Jane screamed.

"Are you okay!" Lindy asked

"Yah!" she called, "I'm just brushing my hair. It's always _so_ tangled!"

What about the broom thing?" Lindy asked impatiently putting on her socks.

"Ow, um, well you know that kid Keith Damien, how he always sits in the front like a nerd. Well Alexia is always next to him to him and what not. Well Rubella is always next to _her_ so we'll simply put it on the third broom in the front."

"But how do we know which way is the front!" Lindy panicked.

"Just leave it to me," Lily Jane said coming out of the bathroom to see Lindy combing her long, pin-straight, blonde hair. "Ugh!" she cried, "Why can't I have hair like that!" Lindy laughed, "Quick!" Lily Jane cried, "Get in bed!" Lindy obeyed. "Act like you're asleep." Lindy shut her eyes.

"You're up already?" Ophie's voice asked. Lindy heard her bed creak.

"Lindy threw at like 5am," Lily Jane lied. She was very good at acting, almost like she had some experience.

"Is she okay?" that was Cindy's voice. It seemed as if she was getting up too.

"I think so," Lily Jane answered, "She doesn't have a fever or anything but I suggested that she sleep though breakfast. I actually think I'm staying back with her, you know, just in case."

"Okay," Cindy answered.

Lindy laid there with her eyes shut for about twenty minutes before all three of her other roommates had left the dorm. Then Lindy opened her eyes and sat up. Lily Jane was peering out the door. "I think it's safe," she said, "We'll take the map. Lessons are being held just outside of History of Magic class on the grassy area out there. Let's just hope Liam was right about the brooms."

"I trust him," Lindy said grabbing the map. The two witches crept out of the commonroom and down to the first floor at the very end of the hallway next to trophy case as if they were going to Professor Binns class. Instead they turned right and walked outside.

"Stop!" Lily Jane whispered harshly and propping her back against the wall. "Madame Hooch is still there. Lindy paced backwards and bravely peaked around the corner to watch a tall grey haired woman lay out the final three brooms on the end then head back into the castle through the doorway opposite from them. "She's gone," Lindy said.

They scurried out to the brooms. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Lily Jane said anxiously, "I've waited years to sneak around like this."

"I was actually hoping coming to Hogwarts would gibe me a new non-troublemaking reputation," Lindy revealed to her.

"Oh but this is part of what going to Hogwarts is about!" the tiny red-head said back, "Or at least that's what I hear. Especially if you're a Gryffindor it's part of our quota." Lindy smiled.

"Let's make this the front," Lindy said walking over to the end of brooms closest to them. Lily Jane nodded and leaned down in the grass and picked up the third broom on the right side. "We'll get here early and claim the side for Gryffindor." Lindy said, "Slytherin will most likely go on the other side."

"Bloody twits can't even stand to be in the same line with us." Lily Jane snickered, "That doesn't…like…offend you or anything?" Lily Jane asked after handing her a pair of Isolde's gloves.

"Of course not," Lindy said.

"Just making sure," she said, "Do you have the cream?"

"Yah," she said taking the jar from her pocket and opening it.

"Ugh!" Lily Jane moaned at the stench, "We should've brought nose plugs."

"Didn't think of that," Lindy said kneeling down next to her. They began spreading the cream on to the broomstick watching it turn invisible as soon as it touched the wood.

"I hope the terrible three don't want this back, "Lily Jane said, "'Cause we're using it all!"

Lindy laughed. "That's all of it," she said after awhile, "Let's get out of here." The two girls got up and quickly paced back into the castle. Lily Jane took Lindy's gloves and threw them and her own away in a near by dustbin.

"Do you think we can make it back in time for breakfast?" Lindy asked.

Lily Jane checked her watch, "Yes we made excellent time. Let's head to towards the Great Hall."

Lindy nodded and followed her down the hall. "Beiner!" she heard a voice say. Lindy gulped she thought for sure she was getting caught. Would they call her mother? What would she say? She turned around. No one was there.

"Look," Lily Jane whispered harshly. Lindy turned around. Very faintly she could she a cracked closest door in front of them.

"I should've known this was about her," the voice said again.

"It's Snape," Lily Jane whispered.

"Do you believe she's in danger?" a different voice asked.

"Of course, every clue points to this…this…secret scroll rubbish. Did Potter tell you this?" Snape's voice uttered harshly.

"No," the other man said sarcastically, "I figured it out myself. Of course he told me." Lindy realized now it was Professor Longbottom.

"The best thing we can do know is to assure that she's being watched at all time," Snape answered. Lindy felt her stomach flip.

"So stalk her?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"It's that or death," Snape said harshly, "Which do you think she'd choose?"

"That's a good point, but why exactly is this scroll so much trouble anyway?"

"The rumours say that before Draco Malfoy died he left the secrets as to who Glinda's mother is in that scroll. It's hidden and if it's ever found than she may be forced out of her home and into the wizarding world. The problem is the ministry has received several threats that if a mother is revealed and she is in fact alive than they'll kill Glinda."

"Because she's the last decent of a Death Eater?"

"Exactly."

"But she's never known evil."

"But some say she will be. There are even rumours saying that she shouldn't even be in school."

Lindy felt as if she couldn't breathe. _Death, no more school!_ The whole wizarding world taken away from her? She couldn't go back to her old life. But if she didn't then what would happen? Would someone really set out to kill her?

Lily Jane saw the look on Lindy's face and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Let's go," she whispered. They turned right and walked towards the Great Hall. It was now nearly time for breakfast to end but they didn't care.

"Hey, you're back," Adam said once they got into the hall.

"Maybe you _should_ stay back from classes today," Cole offered, "You don't look so well, no offence."

"Do you want to stay back?" Lily Jane asked sincerely.

"No," Lindy said, "I'm fine, really." She laid her head on the table. She felt like crying but held the tears back. Lily Jane stroked her hair.

"I didn't know, honest," she whispered.

"Didn't know what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Lily Jane said, "She's fine."

Lindy tried her best to forget about what she had heard in the hallway. _Just for now._ She thought. _Maybe this is what I get for playing a prank on Rubella. _Then again would it have been better not to know?

Lily Jane successfully made sure that Rubella took the broom she had designated for her. She smiled at Lindy but Lindy couldn't even fake a smile back. Every first year from every house was now lined up. Alan on Lindy's right and Lily Jane on her left.

Madame Hooch walked back and forth between the aisle's staring at each one of them with her big gold eyes before speaking. "I'm Madame Hooch, the Quidditch coordinator here at Hogwarts. Welcome to your first flying lesson. The only rule in this class is: do as I say and everything will run smoothly. First place your right hand over your broomstick and say, 'up!' This might take some practice, on my whistle."

"Up!" Lindy yelled. The broom rolled a bit but didn't come up. "Up!" she said again, this time it did come up and at the exact same time as Lily Jane's. This time she did smile back.

Rubella was having difficulty with her broom already. It would come up almost all the way and then plop back down. Her face was turning red with discouragement. Alan's broom was floating a few inches above the ground but wouldn't budge from that spot. Eventually he had to bend down and pick it up. Adam managed to get his broom to obey him after a few "ups" so did Alexia, Ariel, and the somewhat stuck up Hufflepuff blonde girl. Declan gave up after about twelve times and Cole said "up" a bit too loudly and his broom stood up and smacked him right in the face. Everyone burst into laughter (except Lindy who could only smirk).

"It always happens to one goofball every year," Madame Hooch said to him, "Now mount your broomsticks. On my whistle I want everyone to jump on hover for a few seconds then touch back down, and _no _funny business." The whistle sounded. Lily Jane hovered very easily and came back down with a smile on her face. Lindy hesitated a bit but managed to do well. Alan clenched his fists and barely got up two inches, on purpose, Lindy thought. Adam and Cole kept going up and down as if it was some sort of game. Declan was doing well until he fell off. Alexia was insisting that she went higher than everyone else. The blonde Hufflepuff girl spun around in circles and got a nasty look from Madame Hooch.

Then Lindy looked at Rubella. She was screaming, her broom was floating but she couldn't get a hold on it. Then she tried to jump on and she was sent tumbling to the ground. Everyone giggled. Lily Jane looked satisfied. Alexia helped Rubella up but Lindy could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Now," Madame Hooch said, "Turning on a broomstick can be tricky so listen very carefully. At the sound of my whistle I want each one of you to hop back on and then twist your body all the way around in a 360 degree angle. Don't go any higher than you did previously."

Lindy found this not as hard as she thought it would be. "From what I hear your father played Quidditch, the broomstick sport," Adam informed her. She frowned and looked away the last thing she wanted right now was to be reminded of how she and her awful father were alike."

Rubella was now ready to rip her own hair out. She still couldn't grip her broom. Lindy thought she was going to swear. "Bloody broomstick, you're USELESS trash!" she screamed. It was beginning to become quite amusing to all the students.

"Is there a problem Miss Parkinson?" Madame Hooch asked squinting at the dark haired brat.

"There's something wrong with my broom!" she cried, "I can't grasp it!"

"Maybe it hates you," Adam said snidely, "You know like everyone else does."

Lindy wouldn't have been surprised if Rubella's head blew off right then and there, "Blood traitor!" she screamed. Lindy had no idea what that meant but she figured it wasn't nice.

"Shut-up!" Lily Jane screamed, "You can't talk to him like that!"

Rubella was going to scream back but she was interrupted. "That's _quite _enough!" Madame Hooch cried, "Let's just see what the problem is." She bent down to pick up Rubella's broom. Sure enough she had no problem grasping it. Everyone snickered. Lindy was finally laughing.

"Bu-but…" Rubella began.

Just then Madame Hooch tried to pull away from the broom, "What the…I'm stuck!"

Lily Jane turned pink. "Oh no," Lindy whispered.

"You did this!" Alexia cried pointing at Lily Jane and Lindy, "I can tell by the looks on your faces!"

Madame Hooch glared at them, "Is this true?" she asked.

"Well…um…" Lindy stuttered.

"Uh…yes," Lily Jane said quietly.

"Well then you know what this means: detention with me all this week and a trip to Professor Longbottom's office to talk about informing your parents about what you have done." Lindy knew this wasn't good. She was beginning to regret ever listening to Lily Jane. "In the mean time, get me off of this damn broom!"

"Well, you see it's not supposed to do that…we don't know how to get you off," Lily Jane informed her.

Madame Hooch growled. Rubella and the rest of the Slytherin's were now grinning evil, wide grins. "Class is dismissed," Madame Hooch grouched, "It's nearly time to go anyway. The two of you will come with me." Lily Jane and Lindy followed her up to the seventh tower where Professor Longbottom's office was. Madame Hooch knocked on the door with her free hand, "Oh good, she said, I was afraid you were teaching."

"No," he said peering down curiously at her hand, "I'm in between classes right now. What seems to be the trouble?"

"These girls seemed to have failed at an attempt to fail a fellow student in flying lessons," she replied impatiently, "They'll explain the rest. In the mean time I'm going to consult Professor Snape and see if he has anything to free me from this broomstick, good day Professor." Seeing her storm off with the contraption on stuck to her hand was actually quite funny but Lindy sure didn't like laughing.

"Y…" Lily Jane began.

"Save it!" Professor Longbottom interrupted, "I don't need to know. Nor do I want to know. I'm letting you both off with a warning this time but if you ever feel the need to prank someone again be sure not to get caught." He winked at them. Lindy smiled for a millisecond.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Lily Jane said happily.

"Now this doesn't mean you aren't going to serve detention," he reminded them, "Madame Hooch can do what she wants with you and don't complain, understood?" They nodded. "Good now off you go then."

Lindy and her friend left his office and headed for their next class. "I'd have to say that was worth it," Lily Jane said.

Lindy shrugged, "I suppose so, or else I wouldn't have learned I was under a death sentence."

"You'll be fine," Lily Jane assured her, "Half of the rumours and threats in the ministry of magic aren't even true trust me."

"POOTTER! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL **KILL **YOU!" It was Rubella of course. She was stomping around the corner with Alexia and Ursula. Her skin was an abnormal puce colour and nauseous smelling fumes were coming out of her ears. They turned towards the infirmary and Alexia held out her wand as if she was going to hex them but Ursula pulled on her shirt as if to say, _it's not worth it. _And they stomped off.

"See, if you're going down I'm going with you," Lily Jane said smiling. Lindy couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: PLEEEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! See you in about 3 weeks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not much to say really I'm taking my time on this so just be patient and don't give up on me unless I say so…so…hah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be on the Forbes billionaire list. **

* * *

Chapter 11- The Quail Locket

Lindy tried hard to forget about what she had heard Snape and Longbottom saying but the thought still haunted her even though both she and Lily Jane never spoke of it or told anyone afterwards.

One night Lindy dreamt that she was walking down the hall, alone in the dark, and Peeves was chanting in her ear "Go back to where you came from you reject. You don't belong here." She flung her arms to slap him away but he had already vanished and she was standing face to face with Rubella's mother whose wand was pointing straight at her, "You're nothing like your father." Lindy woke up sweating, trying not to scream.

She would write to her mum telling her how much fun she was having of course. Lindy couldn't imagine the fit her mother would have if one tiny little thing went wrong. But despite that one incident, Lindy was having fun.

Wizarding School was a lot of work but most of it was interesting. Snape's class was difficult but she still managed to do well. "Your father was his favourite student," Lily Jane told her. "He favours you too." It was true that Snape was nicer to her than most of the other Gryffindor. In fact, he gave Alan detention for just speaking out of turn. It almost brought him to tears.

When the weather was nice enough students would do their homework by the lake. "Is there really a giant squid in there?" Adam asked Sebastian one afternoon.

"Yah," he said, "He sometimes jumps out of the water. Just watch," Sure enough after 3 ½ minutes or so a large slimy looking sea creature with many tentacles came flying out and landed with a splash. Some people screamed.

"I'm soaked!" Alan cried, "Look at my essay!"

"Last year we had a competition to see who could dodge the most water." Fritz said, "Go to Gordon if you want that fixed, Alan."

Gordon was quite helpful, so were the other prefects. But Lucinda was Lindy's favourite. She was very funny, very smart, and _very_ cool. She didn't tell the younger students to go away and leave her alone. She would inform them about the hidden secrets of Hogwarts and help them with anything they needed. Lindy suspected that Declan had a crush on Lucinda since he was often seen following her around. But then again, he usually needed the most help.

As far as Rubella and her group went they certainly didn't ignore Lindy and Lily Jane's prank. Rubella took two sick days because she smelled so bad. But they never did anything too drastic. Alexia's sister, Rerith, tripped Alan in the Great Hall and Ursula put pudding in Lily Jane's already messy hair. Plus, Rubella would continue to try and be nice to Lindy and in return she would ignore her. The triplets offered to put balding potion under her hat but Lindy talked Lily Jane out of it. "I can't take another detention," she said.

In fact, detention with Madame Hooch was not only boring but painful. She made them polish all the brooms, wipe down the Quidditch stand seats, and clean the Quidditch balls. So they would often go to bed with sore wrists.

This did, however, give Lily Jane a chance to tell Lindy just exactly what Quidditch was. "It's a game on brooms," she said, "There are seven players: three chasers, two beaters, one seeker, and a keeper. And four balls: a quaffle, two bludgers, and a snitch." She pointed to the four balls they were polishing. One was big, red, and football sized. Two were smaller and jet black. And the last was the size of a golf ball and bright gold.

"Is the gold one the snitch?" Lindy asked.

"Yep," Lily Jane replied, "It's the seeker's job to catch it. It's really fast and almost invisible but worth one-hundred and fifty points. If they catch it the game's over."

"What about everyone else?"

"Well it's the chasers' job to get the quaffle through those three hoops," Lily Jane pointed to both of the ends of the Quidditch pitch. On each side there were three poles, about fifty feet tall, with holes on the top much like bubble-blowing wands, "That's worth ten points. The keeper, of course, tries to stop the other team from scoring. The bludgers, these black balls, fly around and try to knock people off their brooms. The beaters try and keep them off their end of the pitch."

"Sounds a little dangerous," Lindy said.

"It is, but no one's died in years. The triplets play. Aiden and Fritz are Beaters and Isolde's a chaser. And Sebastian's a "back up player," she said with air quotes, "He's never actually played a game. He just commentates with this fourth year named Rich."

Lindy closed the box with the Quidditch balls in it and dragged in towards Madame Hooch's office.

"Oh," Lily Jane said, "And Jamie wants to try out this year for seeker like my dad. In fact, the tryouts are on Sunday. You should come and watch with me."

"Okay," Lindy answered. She had never really been into sports (maybe because she was tired of Stephan obsessing over them) but the idea of Quidditch fascinated her. "Is anyone else coming?" Lindy was secretly hoping Liam would be.

Lily Jane closed the door to Madame Hooch's office. The girls were done with detention and about ready to head back to the commonroom. "Adam and all of them will be there," Lily Jane said. "And I think Cole, plus we can invite Alan." Lindy thought about asking about Liam but decided against it. She didn't want Lily Jane knowing her feelings for him just yet.

Sunday turned out to be very nice. There was hardly a cloud in sight. "Good luck, Jamie," Lily Jane said to her brother as he was going up to his dormitory to get ready after breakfast.

"Yah," Lindy added, "Good luck."

Jamie didn't say anything. "He's shy," Lily Jane said after he left. Lindy doubted that.

The girls asked Alan if he wanted to accompany them to the tryouts and he accepted. So they headed out to the Quidditch pitch with Cole and Adam at ten o'clock. The five of them sat in the lowest row of the very high stands. (Alan clenched his teeth the whole way up and decided to sit a few rows back from them so it didn't feel as if he was going to fall.)

Gordon was already there with a few other Gryffindors including Lucinda and Ariel. Plus Celina Creevy, who was there to watch her cousin.

"She fancies Jamie, only doing this to impress him," Celina said, "But don't say I told you so." Lindy spotted Celina's cousin right away. Not because she looked like Celina but because she seemed very out of place (her broom was plain and her robes were very un-Quidditch like compared to the others.) She was sitting next to Jamie trying to strike up a conversation with him. Jamie was just nodded politely. Lily Jane giggled.

The players were sitting behind a small table on the pitch to judge the performances. The triplets, a curly haired girl Lindy guessed was a fourth or fifth year, and a skinny dark haired teenage boy. _That must mean they need two more players,_ Lindy thought.

Madame Hooch and Professor Longbottom were sitting on the opposite side of the stands probably just to watch and supervise. Those trying out were sitting on a bench near the stands with the adults. There were about seven of them, along with Sebastian and a black boy, also dressed in normal clothes.

The skinny teenager spoke using the same voice-carrying spell Flitwick did at the sorting ceremony. "As most of you know we are looking for two new players: one chaser and a seeker."

Lindy missed the rest of what he said because she had spotted Liam and another boy coming up the stands. Cole was waving his arms frantically. Lindy had learned in her short time at Hogwarts that the two of them had the strangest relationship. They would row about the dumbest and littlest things but then forget about it the next day. Cole looked up to his brother a lot.

Liam and the other boy took a seat behind Lindy. She waved slightly to him. He smiled and waved back. Then Lindy pretended to be interested in the tryouts. They tried the anticipating chasers first. Two girls, one not so great and another just okay.

"She should have flown _under_ Robbie," Gordon informed all of them watching. He had been pointing out the players mistakes all morning.

"My boyfriend the Quidditch expert," a fifth year girl with waist-length honey coloured hair said sweetly putting her arm are Gordon. Adam, Cole, and Lily Jane almost died laughing. "I _knew _it," Liam whispered. Lucinda rolled her newly violet eyes but managed to chuckle as well.

"Then why don't you play?" Lindy asked curiously. Gordon didn't answer. Robbie, the skinny captain (whom Lindy learned was Ariel's brother) announced the next chaser: Daniel Ford. Lindy recognized him as the first person to start clapping for her when the hat made her a Gryffindor. He did the best out of all the chasers.

The next four tried out for seeker. The little gold ball was set out to fly around the pitch. It had little wings that moved ten times faster than a humming bird's. Lindy couldn't even see it after it was released. Two players trying out would try and catch it. The first two boys took forever to even find it. Lindy decided watching the chasers were much more interesting.

"Last but not least: James Potter and Isadora Creevy." Robbie released the snitch and Jamie immediately flew straight up towards it. Isadora hesitated and started flying straight then flew up slowly letting out a small cry as she hesitated to keep herself steady. Celina looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

Jamie flew around the pitch for about five minutes (Isadora slowly following behind). After awhile Jamie began to fly very fast towards the left side of the pitch holding out his right arm. Lindy knew he had seen the snitch even though she hadn't spotted it herself.

At that moment Isadora tried very hard to catch up to Jamie. At first it seemed as if she was finally in control of things until she started to lean forward too far and the end of her broom came up and hit Jamie in the back of the head just as he seemed to grip the snitch. Both players came crashing about thirty feet to the ground.

Lily Jane and Celina automatically went racing down the stairs on to the pitch. Everyone else quickly followed (except Alan, who walked very carefully). "Jamie!" Lily Jane screamed. The players and Professor Longbottom were already crowded around him and Isadora. Madame Hooch was examining them. "Jamie, are you alright!" Lily Jane cried pushing the curly-haired player aside so she could see him. Celina looked very close to tears.

"It's just a broken leg," Madame Hooch assured Lily Jane. Lindy could see now that Jamie was sitting up clutching his leg. Isadora was on her back looking more ashamed than hurt. "I think Miss Creevy may have a minor concussion," Madame Hooch added.

"I lost the Snitch," Jamie muttered though his teeth.

"You what?" Robbie Grey screamed, "You didn't throw it did you!"

"It was an _ACCIDENT_!" Jamie snapped.

"Now Mr. Grey I'm sure we'll find it," Professor Longbottom reassured him.

"I swear I'll give the person who finds it five galleons we _need_ that!" Robbie exclaimed. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"I think it went somewhere near the forest," Jamie said.

"Oh _PERFECT_!" Robbie cried sarcastically. Some others groaned and gasped.

"He said _near _the forest not _in _the forest you twit!" Ariel remarked.

"C'mon kids we'll go look now," Professor Longbottom said, "With everyone looking we're bound to find it."

The lot of them followed Longbottom out of the pitch over to a little hut where Hagrid supposedly lived. Lindy didn't know why, since all the other teachers seemed to live inside the castle…or maybe they went home…she didn't know.

"No one go into the forest," Longbottom ordered, "Look all around here, every inch. Robbie you can take a few to look up towards the castle as well."

They obeyed. Lindy and Lily Jane looked around Hagrid's hut and in the plants growing around the area. "What we need is a niffler," Adam said, "They look for gold a…"

"I think I found it!" Celina cried from near the forest, "It's definitely gold and shiny."

Everyone rushed towards her. "Wait!" she said clutching the item, "This isn't the snitch…this looks like a…ooo!"

"It's a necklace," a girl said. It was. A heart shaped gold locket with a smaller heart carved inside on a gold chain. There were no visible chips or scratches so Lindy suspected it may be real gold.

"Oh! Professor, can I keep it!" Celina pleaded to Professor Longbottom.

"I suppose," he said shrugging. Lindy thought the logical thing to do would be to turn it into a lost and found but Longbottom didn't seem like he could say no to anyone.

Celina unhooked the locket and winced, "The back says 'Quail'."

"Like the bird?" One of the boys asked.

"Yah, Q-U-A-I-L, Quail," she answered.

Maybe it's the name of the company," Alan suggested.

"What a dumb name," Cole commented.

Celina fastened the locket around her neck and stood up, "It's beautiful. I wonder if…"

"Neville!" Hagrid's voice called behind them. Everyone turned around. He was holding the snitch. "Is this what yer looking for?" Robbie's group was coming up behind him.

"Where was it!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Dunno, but Farrah had it in 'er mouth. Bit slobbery but I reckin it'll work jus' the same." He handed it to Longbottom who wiped it on his navy blue robes. Farrah, Lindy assumed, had to be Hagrid's dog.

"Well, now that this is sorted out, back up the castle, all of you," Longbottom ordered. They obeyed.

"I'm going to see how Jamie's doing," Lily Jane said. Lindy followed only because Liam and his friend were going with her. When they approached the hospital wing Isadora was the only one there.

"Where's my brother?" Lily Jane asked the nurse whose name tag read: Madame Pomfrey.

"He just left. I mended him without a problem. He'll be fine," she replied.

"Well," Liam said, "Let's just head up to the commonroom. I play you guys in Gobstones"

"Okay," Lindy said blushing.

"Do you even know what Gobstones is?" Liam asked.

"Well…no…but you can teach me," she blushed again.

"That'd be great," Lily Jane said, "But I need to use the bathroom first. Care to join me Lindy?"

"Um…uh…okay," Lindy said.

"Why do girls have to go to the bathroom in groups?" Liam's friend muttered as they headed down the hall.

Lily Jane dragged Lindy into the girl's lavatory near the hospital wing. For a second they just stood and stared at each other. "What?" Lindy asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily Jane hesitated.

At first Lindy thought it was about the Secret Scroll, and then it hit her… "Sure…" she said.

"Do you like Liam?"

"Yah he's cool, why?"

"No, I mean like-like as in fancy him," Lily Jane said.

"Um," she began.

"It's okay if you do."

"Yes," Lindy looked down at her shoes, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

"Good," Lindy said, "I don't know what I would do if anyone found out."

"Rubella…" Lily Jane muttered.

"Yah," Lindy whispered as they left the bathroom.

"You know, I've known Liam for quite awhile. I can tell you almost anything about him," Lily Jane said.

"Really?" Lindy said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yah, he's allergic to shellfish, he loves the Kenmare Kestrels, his birthday is in December, and he sprained his wrist when he was eight."

Lindy giggled. Then she thought of something. "Since I told you a secret can I ask you something?"

Lily Jane looked suspicious, "Yah, sure."

"Does Jamie hate me?"

"Oh, um, I don't know…he's never really trusted anyone…don't worry he'll warm up to you."

"Okay," Lindy said.

That night she and Lily Jane stayed up later than their other three roommates chatted under Lindy's bed covers about almost everything: Liam, Jamie and Lily Jane's other siblings, the triplets, Mary Lynn and Stephan, even Alan. "He seems really shy," Lily Jane said.

"Yah," Lindy added, "Kinda reminds me of myself sometimes. But I think I'm becoming less shy everyday."

"You think he's afraid of heights?" Lily Jane said with a giggle.

Lindy laughed too, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Hey Lin," Lily Jane hesitated, "I've been thinking, maybe I should write to my dad about what we heard Longbottom and Snape saying. He might know what it was about."

"He wouldn't be mad?" Lindy asked.

"You're talking about a man who spies on people for a living," Lily Jane giggled again.

"I don't know…" Lindy said.

"It'll make you feel safer."

"Or maybe it'll just make me more scared."

"Everything'll be fine, you have friends here, and the teachers aren't stupid. They won't let any weirdoes into the castle."

Lindy wanted to believe her so badly. But she was getting her feeling again, the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was shorter. I would say I'll update sooner but I can't be sure anymore. Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The plan was to get this chapter posted before Halloween but obviously that didn't happen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…**

* * *

As it turns out, Lindy's intuition was not correct immediately. The next week was not just uneventful but down right boring. It rained almost every single day and the students were stuck inside the castle with teachers, work, and normal secondary school drama.

Lindy found it very entertaining to listen to the older students in the Great Hall gossip about dates, cliques, and normal teenage stuff. "He likes her, but she doesn't like him." "Marcia's wearing such and such on her date with what's his name on their date to Hogsmeade next week." "I think Andrew is an inspiring Death Eater." Lindy concluded that if Muggles and wizards had anything in common in was that in the end, they were both human.

Lindy also was beginning to notice that the first years were starting to break away from their houses a bit, or at least from their dorm mates. She and Lily Jane barely spent any time with Ariel, Ophelia, and Cindy except for the early morning and late evening. They also spent more time with Celina, since she hardly had any friends in her own house.

Celina was still rather attached to her gold locket. She would fiddle with it in classes and show it off to anyone who seemed the slightest bit interested. Frankly, Lindy was getting tired of hearing the same story of how she found it over and over again. Her cousin, Isadora, would constantly remind her that if it wasn't for her, Celina never would've found it in the first place.

Even though Jamie didn't exactly catch the snitch at Quidditch practice he did end up making the team. "I knew he would," Lily Jane said, "Our father was really good, I figured even if Jamie stunk they would still want him just to rub it in the Slytherins' faces."

Jamie, by the way, was still ignoring Lindy. Not insulting her like Rubella did, just ignoring her. Lindy really could care less if he paid any attention to her but she couldn't help feeling like he was hiding something. Something that Lily Jane knew about and wasn't telling her.

Lindy's secret, by the way was kept very private with Lily Jane as Lindy knew it would be. They would sometimes talk about Liam when they were alone and Lily Jane would give Lindy dreamy glances when she blushed in front of him but she never made fun of her for it.

Since the students at Hogwarts were spending a great deal of time indoors Liam and some of the other boys did get a chance to teach Lindy how to play Gobstones, which turned out to be a game much like marbles except whenever a player lost a point the ball would shoot out a very foul smelling liquid. Lindy was terrible at it, so she much preferred to watch the boys and Lily Jane play. However, about three days into their tournament Professor Longbottom came in and told them that there was a rule against playing the indecent game inside and everyone was bored once again.

"I'm sorry," Adam said one afternoon at lunch, "Hogwarts is cool and all but I'm sick of this rain. I hate being stuck inside, it's so boring."

"You kids just don't know how to have fun indoors," Isolde said.

"Some people don't find getting our butts thrown in detention fun," Lily Jane commented.

"The trick is to learn how to _not_ get you butt thrown in detention," Isolde said slyly.

"Students! Can I have your attention, please?!" McGonagall's loud voice shouted over the noise of the whole hall. Lindy has looked multiple times, and she's pretty sure that McGonagall doesn't use one of those voice carrying charms, which is shocking for someone who had to be at least eighty.

"As you know, next Thursday is All Hallows Eve, or Halloween. And as most of you know every year Hogwarts has a special feast for the occasion," McGonagall said.

"Best pumpkin bread I've ever tasted," one of the triplet's friends whispered to the first years.

"However," the whole hall got quiet as the headmistress spoke, "This year we have something extra special."

Murmurs, whispers.

"The folks at Zonko's Joke Shop have agreed to supply Hogwarts with a haunted house."

Lindy's face lit up and most people cheered, but to her surprise most of the Weasley cousins groaned. "What's wrong with a haunted house?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lily Jane answered, "It's just, my uncles own a joke shop too and Zonko's is kind of their competition. Even though they _do_ shop there and their stores are in different parts of the country."

"It sounds cool anyway," Adam said.

"Now, in order to attend this haunted house you must be on your best behaviour. _No_ detention students will be allowed to participate!" (That 'I'm talking to you' look was beginning to creep Lindy out. It really did look like she was staring at everyone in the hall directly.)

The triplets and Sebastian groaned again. "Blast," Aiden whispered, "There goes putting a spider in Snape's hair."

"I also warn you," McGonagall said in a very serious tone, "Weak stomachs back out, because this'll be something to scream about."

Thus came some really obnoxious "ooos" from some Slytherin boys. Sebastian, the triplets and some of their friends, "oooed" right back at them.

"Looks like no Hufflepuffs are coming then," Cole said to himself. Liam gave him a harsh look.

After the bell rang Rubella and Alexia caught up with Lindy, Lily Jane, and Alan in the hallway. "Hey, you heard what McGonagall said, Paxton," Alexia sneered, "No babies in the haunted house."

"Shut-up, Zybrick," Lily Jane said very casually.

"Hey, keep your robes on, Potter," she snapped back. The two of the laughed as if it was the funniest joke of the year.

Lily Jane didn't even flinch, "Don't let 'em see you sweat, Alan."

The three of them were on their way to Potions. Lindy was really not looking forward to Godwin's speech on base ingredients of all magical mixtures. But when they approached the classroom, Godwin wasn't there, Snape was. Lindy thought Alan was going to be sick.

"Just sit in your assigned seat, you will not be continuing with your usual lesson today as Professor Godwin is out sick…or…wherever he is these days," Snape growled.

"Oh, perfect, just what I need right now," Lily Jane whispered as they sat down. Snape was perhaps she and Alan's least favourite thing about Hogwarts. They may have even hated him more than Rubella. But it was different for Lindy, it's not that she liked Snape or even his class, but at least he was polite to her.

"Please take out a sheet of parchment and a quill. I'll be right back." Then Snape left the room and automatically the chatting began.

"Damn," Cole swore, "Big nose just ruined my good day."

"What happened on your good day?" Lily Jane asked.

"Just the haunted house, I guess. I don't know, but he didn't need to ruin it," Cole crossed his arms around his chest and pouted like a child.

"I'll bet you guys anything he makes us write an a thousand word essay by tomorrow," Hemal Thomas, another Gryffindor whined.

Snape was back in the classroom in a jiffy holding a large cylinder shaped package. His harsh glare made everyone shut-up in an instant. "If anyone can guess what I have in this package I'll give that student fifty points and a piece of Honeydukes new Luscious Chocolate Logs."

Cole immediately rose up from out of his chair and raised his hand towards the ceiling "ooing" like crazy. Lindy, Alan, Hemal, Ariel and a few Ravenclaw students decided to take a shot as well. But Snape called on Cole first.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan," Snape said clearly expecting a nonsense answer.

"Um…" Cole hesitated. He obviously hadn't thought about it. "A…dark thingy."

The whole class giggled.

"Actually, Mr. Finnigan you couldn't be more wrong." Some hands went down.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape called next.

"A potion," Adam guessed.

"No."  
"Well this is a…" Adam began.

"No, Mr. Weasley."

It wasn't a book, a food container, a cauldron, or a Muggle artefact. When Lindy guessed a cage Snape actually half smiled. "I'll give you twenty five points and a Fizzing Whizbee for that, Beiner. The real question is what is _inside_ the cage."

As he was unwrapping the package Lily Jane leaned over and whispered to Lindy. "I can't believe he just gave Gryffindor twenty-five points. He would never do that for anyone but you."

"I'll continue when Miss Potter decides to..._stop_…_CHATTING_," Snape walked right up to Lily Jane to get a full glance of her glaring green eyes. After a few seconds of staring menacingly at each other Snape walked back over to his desk and continued unwrapping the package.

A lot of students got up to get a closer glance at what was inside. Lindy was in the back row so at first all she saw was the top of a metal cage and a beam of dim light. "Would someone close the drapes please," Snape ordered. A Ravenclaw girl did as he said and Snape backed away from the cage.

"Ooooooo," everyone cooed. There standing in that cage were three tiny fairies, miniature women with leaf dresses and small flower headbands. They were very beautiful, but perhaps the most glamorous thing about them was their transparent sparkling wings.

"What on earth do fairies have to do with potions?" the same girl who closed the drapes asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Snape said in his normal harsh tone, "I just thought you might want to know how your haunted house is being lit."

"Cool," Lindy heard Alan whisper. Lily Jane was still not smiling.

"Now can anyone tell me a common Muggle misconception about fairies?" Snape asked. Lindy knew this.

"Yes, Miss Beiner," he said immediately.

"They don't talk, just make a high pitched humming noise, and they don't produce any sort of dust, plus there magic is very weak."

"Excellent, Miss Beiner, two more points to Gryffindor." Lily Jane scoffed.

"Which can be taken away with a wave of a wand Miss Potter, for your haughtiness," Snape retorted. Lily Jane rolled her eyes.

Snape ignored her, "Now, what you must understand about fairies is they may look human but they are far from it. As Miss Beiner stated they do not talk and do not produce powerful magic. They also do not contain nearly the amount of intelligence humans posses."

Snape pointed to one of the very frightened creatures with his wand. "But as you can see," he said, "They are dressed in although barbaric, a form of clothing and seem to value fashion. In fact, fairies love anything worth value, they are quite greedy creatures."

"Can we touch them?!" Celina exclaimed.

"If you wish, but then immediately go back to your seat and begin the assignment on the board." Snape waved his wand to the black board and as each letter began to appear more and more groans came from the students.

**Write an essay on potion safety. Make sure you include at least five reasons as to why you should take precaution while working in this class. Grammar and spelling mistakes WILL NOT be ignored. Professor Godwin will be grading this tomorrow, if he is not back by then I will be. Get to work. **

"Oh, honestly, did you think we were going to have fun all class period?" Snape said wittily.

"Do you think he was told to show us the fairies?" Alan asked Lindy.

"Nah! Ya think?" Lily Jane rudely whispered.

Alan turned red. "Sorry," Lily Jane said after glancing at the fairies for no more than three seconds, "I just can't stand that man. I mean did you see the way he looked at me? Plus, I think it's unfair that he treats Lindy nicely just because her father was Malfoy. I mean it's not like she's anything like him."

It was at that moment when Lindy began feeling very ashamed of herself. She knew she shouldn't be but Lily Jane was right, she would rather have Snape hate her for who she is than like her for who her biological father was.

Sure enough Lindy and Lily Jane did both the same amount of work on their potions safety essay and Snape gave Lindy sixteen points higher than Lily Jane. "I spelled cauldron wrong," she said.

After Snape's surprising lesson school began to get less and less tiresome. The weather was improving so the teachers didn't seem depressed enough to give a lot of work. Godwin, however, was still missing. For the next four days Potions was taught by an older women named Mrs. Dunburry who was cheerful and barely taught anything at all. "Maybe Godwin died," Aiden suggested, "That'd be two in a row."

"You sound as if that's an accomplishment," Isolde laughed.

"I don't know…" Aiden said, "I'm just enjoying Mrs. Dunburry while she lasts."

"Hey, everyone look outside!" Celina cried running up to the Gryffindor table. Lindy turned around to see many students staring out the large hall windows.

"SIT _DOWN_!" McGonagall cried standing at the podium. Everyone took their seats but Keith Damien who was still looking out the window not paying any attention. Snape stomped right over and elevated him in the air then plopped him down right next to Alexia who was in an unsustainable fit of giggles.

"Yes, they are setting up the haunted house which you will, hopefully, all see tomorrow. For now no student is permitted to go near the green houses," McGonagall said.

Lindy could've sworn she saw the triplets and Sebastian exchange menacing glances.

"I wonder what a haunted house with real monsters will be like," Ophelia Urchart wondered out loud later that night in the common room as Lindy and her roommates were doing their homework near the window. The older students were on a trip to a village near Hogwarts that first and second years weren't allowed to attend so the room was rather empty and pretty quiet.

"Really, Ophie," Ariel Grey said in a 'kids these days' type of tone, "_Monsters_ do not exist, magical dark creatures do."

"Some refer to them as monsters," Lily Jane said matter-of-factly, "And I wouldn't know Ophie, the only haunted house I've been in is the Shrieking Shack which isn't even haunted at all."

Lindy was going to ask what the Shrieking Shack was but look up from her Charms homework to see a bunch of students crowding around the door. It appeared as if the older years had returned from their trip. Lily Jane immediately got up.

"Please, please give the masters some air!" one of the triplet boys exclaimed. Lindy could see his identical was carrying a very large box of what appeared to be…body parts. Some second year girls shrieked and jumped as soon as they got close.

"Geez, you guys, they're _fake_!" Sebastian cried.

"Just got back form Hogsmeade and we're loaded," Fritz, who turned out to be the one with the box, announced proudly. Isolde coughed up an evil laugh.

"Halloween really is the best holiday ever," Aiden said stretching out on one of the couches after successfully scaring one of the second year girls with a bloody hand he pulled out of his jacket.

As the common room filled up with students more and more people began rummaging through the triplets' box and scaring anyone they could with the props. Lindy had to admit it was pretty funny when Adam made Bainbridge (who was lying on the couch reading and not paying any attention to the excitement) shriek like a little girl at the sight of a rubber blood-shot eye.

Gordon was rushing up behind the group. "Hey!" he shouted when he saw Bainbridge jump. Even though it was Adam who just planted the last prank Gordon went straight to the triplets. "No funny business with those things, okay?" His girlfriend, Florine, was behind him massaging his neck which just made most everyone laugh in his face. (Gordon gave Florine a harsh glance and she slowly backed off)

"Aw, Gordy, you're missing out on the holiday spirit," Isolde cooed imitating Florine who was looking very offended.

"I don't want to see you guys getting into trouble, is all. You know I have to report you if you try anything, right?" Gordon was making many students loose interest in the box.

"Just let them have fun, Gordon," Lucinda said taking off her deep purple jacket that matched her hair perfectly.

"Fun's fine, but I'm not about to let them kill anyone," he snapped at her. Lindy hated that she was feeling amused by this. (Although she wasn't the only one standing around to watch them fight)

"Man, you really are becoming too much like Uncle Percy," Aiden retorted picking himself and the box off the couch.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Bainbridge was obviously trying to sound brave, and it wasn't working. When Sebastian nodded Bainbridge made a fist which only made his cousin shake his head once more and laugh. Sebastian and the triplets did nothing more but speed up into the boys dormitory.

"You know I really don't need you supporting them, Lucinda," Gordon said sternly catching the metamorphogus as she was going with another girl up to the girl's dorm. Lindy and her roommates were just about ready to get back to their homework but turned around when they heard this.

"Oh, Gord, how long have you known them? You know they don't mean any harm," she said casually.

"I'm doing my job!" he barked, "And you should too!"

Lucinda looked at him blankly then walked over to Florine who standing with some girls in the corner listening to their less than friendly conversation. "Do you even know him?!" she screamed at her, "_This_ isn't Gordon. You're turning him into an uptight-lovesick-looser. I hope you're happy!" Both Lily Jane and Lucinda's friend looked impressed. Adam and Cole "oooed" quite loudly. Florine just stood there with her hands on her hips, mouth wide open. Lucinda walked back over to Gordon, slapped him upside the head, and stomped upstairs.

Gordon was beat red and didn't waste anytime to head back up too his dorm. After he was out of sight the remaining students let out bursts of giggles and applause. Lindy looked to Lily Jane for an explanation.

"They used to date," she said, "Broke up over the summer, Florine's the most popular fifth year in Hogwarts and Lucinda's mighty pissed. We…we meaning me, Sebastian, Adam, and Jamie…think she still likes him."

"Oh," Lindy said feeling a bit overloaded.

"There break up really was pointless," Adam stated fiddling with the rubber eye he stole from the box behind Aiden's back, "Mum thinks so too. Gordy's a big chicken, is all."

Liam, Jamie, and a few other second years immerged from the boys' dormitory. (Ariel and the other girls went back to the window but Lindy took a seat in one of the chairs near her not about ready to return to working.) "You guys just missed a big fight," Adam informed the boys.

"Yah we were just coming down to ask what that was all about," Jamie said.

Something just dawned over Lindy, "Hey, have any of you seen Alan?" she asked. They all shock their heads. "He went to the bathroom a half-an-hour ago."

Cole and Adam just laughed, "Pity when that happens," Cole whispered. Lily Jane shut them up with a powerful glare. Right on cue Alan stepped through the doors.

"Where were you?" Lindy asked.

"Uh…I ran into Longbottom he wanted to congratulate be one my good exam," Alan was a terrible liar. Lily Jane nudged Cole before he or Adam could say anything else.

The next day was very easy. With the exception of Snape no teacher bothered to give any work. Professor Bones even played a Halloween game with the first years. (Although, it got a bit out of hand when everyone began throwing candy at Declan.)

But the real Halloween excitement began at dinner that night. Nobody was kidding when they said how marvellous the feast was. There had to be twice the amount of food as usual and it tasted almost twice as good. "Just wait until Christmas," Liam whispered to Lindy when she complemented the roast beef. Her face matched her beets.

"I wonder when we'll go into the haunted house," Ophie said excitedly.

"Just be _patient_," Ariel said. (Her rudeness was really beginning to irritate Lindy)

As McGonagall approached the podium everyone cheered. "I take it you're anticipating this," she said, "That's most pleasing considering the construction of the haunted house was time consuming not to mention costly to the school. However, without further a do would prefects please lead their first, second, and third year students out to the green houses," students immediately rose from their seats, "In _SINGLE_ FILE!"

Lucinda gave Gordon an angry look as she volunteered herself to bring the Gryffindors outside. Lindy followed behind her classmates out into the night. The haunted house looked like just that. It was blackish-grey with many windows and appeared to be very old. Monstrous sounds were heard all around. Students cheered, awed, and screamed.

"It's a full moon," Lucinda said.

"So pretty," Ophie whispered.

"If you say so," the prefect answered sounding a bit like Ariel.

"Prefects separate your students by year and give them their cards!" Hagrid's loud voice ordered. He seemed to be guarding the entrance to the house.

"Okay everyone," Lucinda said to the first years, "The haunted house works like this. I'm going to give you a red card with a gold number one and a small button on it. First years enter the house on the first floor and follow the red arrows with number ones. When you reach the end of your trail you'll receive a special prize. If anyone in your group needs to exit the house for what ever reason push the button on your card and someone will come and retrieve you. Any questions?"

The students shock their heads.

"Who wants to hold the card?" Lucinda asked.

"Give it to Alan," Hemal said, "He won't loose it." Alan took the card hesitantly.

"Go line up," Lucinda said.

They obeyed and walked over to Hagrid with the rest of the first years/

"Stay in yer groups," he said, "And don't loose yer cards. Oh, 'n 'ave fun." He smiled and opened the door with a loud screech. The children tip-toed in slowly. The Gryffindor and Slytherin arrows were on the left, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's on the right. The Slytherins automatically pushed the Gryffindors aside a boy Lindy didn't know stomped on her foot, obviously deliberately.

"I hope you die, Paxton!" Rubella's voice called.

"Shut-up!" he surprisingly called back. Rubella just laughed.

The Slytherins had just turned another corner but Gryffindor was still being directed straight ahead down a long hallway. Lindy couldn't see the end or even any doors. The only light were the fairy lanterns hanging on the walls.

"This is boring," Cole said.

"We've been here for two minutes," Ariel said smartly.

"I hate waiting," he answered. Right on cue a distant moan was heard from down the hall. The sound appeared to be coming closer…closer…Ophie screamed.

"It's a ghoul," Cindy said.

"No," Lindy said, "It's someone acting like one, the sound is just coming towards us, there's nothing in here."

"Well that's lame," Cole said.

"Give it a chance!" Lily Jane said.

They proceeded down the hall and finally reached a large sitting room with furniture covered in white sheets, and many cob-webs.

"Was that it?!" Adam cried, "It's a dead-end!"

"Look around for a secret passage way or something," Ophie suggested.

Ariel was beginning to tell her that it was a dumb idea when Declan whispered, "Guys…look at the sheets." They appeared to be rising up off the furniture…faster…faster…when they were well above their heads the sheets twirled around and split into little pieces of white fabric.

The kids just watched in amazement as the pieces of fabric moved together to form a full-fledged mummy. Cole, Declan, Ophelia, and Cindy shrieked everyone else just stood mouth-wide open, backing up. Ariel stood in her spot with her hands on her hips. "Honestly, is this supposed to scare us?"

"Yes," Alan whispered.

Before she could reply the mummy turned and pointed to the back wall. A door with a red arrow appeared and the mummy vanished. Everyone took a moment to take everything in before heading towards the door which took them to the kitchen. Inside were bats who made rude comments but eventually they figured out following them led to another arrow which led to a ballroom with obviously fake dead people hanging from the ceiling along with fake body parts immediately recognized to be the triplets'. "How in world did they manage…" Adam said, "Oh, I don't even want to know.

The next arrow led bedroom with a zombie standing on an entrance to the basement. She told them in an extremely creepy voice to open the door by placing the card in the crack. "You mean we go down?" Ophie asked. She was gone before they received an answer.

The staircase was very narrow, steep, and extremely dark. Everyone proceeded down one by one: Ariel first, then Cole, Adam, Cindy, Ophie, and Hemal. Lily Jane and Lindy held back when they saw how scared Declan and Alan looked. "Come on," Lily Jane said, "They would never have anything down there that would hurt us."

"I know," Alan whispered.

"It's okay if you're afraid, we'll be right behind you," Lindy said.

"I'm not afraid!" Alan said harshly, "I'm going. I'm just waiting for Declan."

"I'm _not _going," Declan said directly, "Give me that card." Alan handed it to him and began to walk down the stairs. Lindy and Lily Jane followed leaving Declan upstairs with the card.

The basement was completely black. No fairy lights or anything. In fact, it was dark Lindy couldn't see her feet or even Lily Jane standing right next to her. "Wh-what now?" Lindy asked.

"I think we should form a chain and feel around," Lily Jane said.

"Yah, maybe there's a light somewhere," said Ariel's voice. They did just that but didn't feel anything but air, no walls or anything.

"I don't like this," Ophie said.

"Me neither," Adam and Lindy said together.

"I used to be afraid of the dark," Hemal said, "Now I know why."

"Guys," Alan uttered quietly.

"What?" Lily Jane asked.

"I know what's going on."

"What?!" everyone demanded.

"We…um…well…" he began.

"I found the door!" Cole exclaimed seemingly from across the room, "And…AHHHH! There's blood on it!"

"It's fake," Ariel said.

"I hate blood!" Cole cried.

"It's _fake_!"

"I _KNOW_ that!"

"Well, someone open it," Hemal said impatiently.

"It's locked."

"Use the card."

"Declan had it and he left," Alan said.

"WHAT!" many voices screamed.

"You mean we're stuck in here!" Ariel sounded horrified.

"It appears so," Cindy snapped.

"We can't even call for help," Adam said, "Nice work guys."

"HELP! HEEELLLP!!" Ophie shrieked.

"Oh for goodness sake it's no use!" Ariel retorted, "We're trapped."

"Eventually they'll realize we haven't come out and they'll come and get us," Lindy said trying to calm everyone down even though she didn't feel the least bit brave.

"Why are we in such a dark room anyway?" Lily Jane asked. "What's the point?"

"How should we know?!" Ariel said rudely, "But we're not getting the prize if we just stand here."

Just then something came over Lindy. She remembered that she read about a light spell in one of her books. It started with an L..._Lomes? _No, _Lunnes? _That wasn't it…L…L… "_Lumos!" _She remembered waving her wand. It wasn't a lot of light but at least she could see what was in front of her.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place, Beiner?" Ariel asked in her rude way.

"I forgot," she said fiercely.

"Everyone say it, so we have even more light!" Lily Jane suggested. Lindy told them the spell, soon the whole room was lit, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What the…" Adam began.

"_Slytherin_," Lily Jane whispered harshly.

On the floor in the left corner was a torn up banner that seemed to have said "Congratulations Gryffindor First Years!" Next to it was a black cauldron Hemal walked towards it, "Wrappers," he said, "Someone ate all the candy." The most horrifying sight of the entire room was the little fairies sprawled out on the floor, motionless. Their lanterns were still hanging on the wall, glass cracked.

"Are they…dead?" Ophie asked she appeared to be close to tears.

"Probably just stunned," Lily Jane said quietly.

"Now what?" Cindy asked.

"Know any brilliant spells to get us out of here, Beiner?" Ariel rudely offered.

Lindy blushed when she remembered she did, in fact, know one. She walked over to the door and outstretched her wand, "_Alohamora_," she said. The door opened to reveal the dark Hogwarts grounds. Lindy turned away from Ariel's mean glance.

Cindy immediately ran up to Snape, Longbottom, and Bones who were coming up from behind the house. "Someone took all our candy!" she whined to them.

"We know," Professor Bones said, "Sebastian and the Weasley triplets told us after they decided to place their contraptions in the ballroom."

"It was Slytherin wasn't it?!" Lily Jane cried, "They saw them following our trail and caught them stealing our candy!"

"It was _not_ Slytherin, Miss Potter," Snape interrupted, "It was only Miss Parkinson and her friends."

"Same difference," Lily Jane muttered under her breath.

"Do we get our candy?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," Longbottom said.

"_Except_," Snape said, "These two delinquents." He pointed at Lily Jane and Lindy.

"What'd we do?!" Lily Jane demanded.

"Miss Parkinson has told me that you have been having a little competition with her group. You're pranking back and forth, each breaking more and more rules each time," Snape said.

"But we've stopped!" Lindy jumped in for their defense. The other Gryffindors just watched in amusement.

"I don't care, Miss Beiner," Bones said, "This sort of behaviour is not tolerated at Hogwarts. Now, Professor Longbottom will escort you to the headmistress's office."

"The headmistress!" Lily Jane whined.

"_NOW_," Snape ordered. T

They did. Silently they walked up to the castle up to the seventh floor. Lindy had never been down that way before.

"Here we are," Longbottom said as they approached a large stone gargoyle. "_Pumpkin Juice_." The gargoyle moved aside and revealed a large staircase. "Go on you two," Longbottom said. Lindy began to climb the staircase soon to find it moved by itself. Lily Jane hopped on just before it stopped moving.

Lindy was now standing in a large circular room. In front of them was McGonagall, sitting at her desk and sitting on the couch in front of her…was Rubella, Alexia, and Ursula. Lily Jane stared them down. "Have a seat, girls," McGonagall's raspy voice ordered. They sat on the couch opposite of Rubella.

"Care to explain what's been going on?" McGonagall asked after a period of awkward silence. Rubella and Lily Jane proceeded to answer, "_Miss Beiner,_" McGonagall finished.

"Um…" she began, "Well I guess it started the first day of school when we realized we didn't like each other. Then the next day they put dissolving acid on Lily Jane's robes. After that we put slippery salve on Rubella's broom and then this I guess. A long with a few harmless pranks in-between."

"And do you girls realize that this could have done some serious damage?" McGonagall was showing no sympathy.

"Do you realize that dissolving acid can burn skin and Miss Potter could be seriously hurt? Do you realize that this slippery salve that you used could've done permanent damage to Miss Parkinson or the broom? And do you realize that you may have killed those fairies, vandalized our lanterns, and ruined Hogwarts privilege to ever have this haunted house again!?!" If looks could kill, McGonagall would be one of the foulest murders of all time. Lindy was certainly beginning to regret everything she did.

"But…" Lily Jane decided not to speak.

"I _know_ you barely did anything Miss Potter but wouldn't it have been easier just to come to a teacher and tell them you were being harassed instead of trying to get even? I know you have been hearing of stories about your relatives getting famous for making trouble but that doesn't mean it's your destiny. Have some self-control!" Lily Jane looked down at her feet.

"You and Miss Parkinson have no right to drag these other girls into this. The three of you would be wise to reconsider who you have made friends with." Rubella looked utterly offended but Alexia and Ursula just nodded.

"I…I…" Lindy began.

"You what, Miss Beiner?" McGonagall asked.

"I value Lily Jane's friendship, she's the nicest person I've ever met and I'm just as responsible for this. In fact, it is my fault entirely. Or, I'm the root of the problem." Lily Jane smiled a little.

"Thank-you, Miss Beiner," McGonagall said more comfortingly. "I appreciate you owning up to yourself. You and Miss Potter may proceed to your dormitories. Go to Professor Longbottom tomorrow, he will decide your punishment."

"What about us?!" Alexia screamed.

"You three have done terrible damage!" McGonagall was now not just talking firmly but yelling at them. "I have no choice but to suspend you."

"What!" all three of them exclaimed. Lily Jane and Lindy exchanged pleased looks.

"I believe I told you girls to leave!" They rushed back down the staircase.

Lily Jane laughed and clapped as they reached the bottom, "That was _so_ worth it!" She exclaimed.

"Yah, but I'm never doing it again," Lindy said.

"Oh, we will just not anytime soon and not for something as stupid as this. And we'll be sure not to get caught, of course." Lindy just nodded, deciding it was much too late to argue.

Back in the dormitory their roommates were very eager to hear what had happened. After they told them Cindy said, "Hemal found something in the cauldron I think you should see, Lindy." Her tone was serious. She handed Lindy a small slip of folded up parchment.

Lindy opened it. It read:

**Beiner,**

**This isn't the end. You will be finished, by someone a thousand times more powerful than us. You will regret ever coming here. This we swear on your dead father, by spring you will be gone and the Secret Scroll will reveal the truth. **

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOO REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. **

* * *

"What's the secret scroll?" Cindy asked, judging by her tone of voice and the looks on the other girls faces Lindy could assume that they had all read the note before giving it to her.

Lindy folded it up and put it in her robe pocket. "We don't know," she said.

"Are you okay?" Lily Jane asked as Lindy proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for bed as if nothing had happened.

"Yes!" she called irritably. Lindy dressed quickly, brushed her teeth carelessly, and fished the note out of her pocket and stuffed it in her trunk, not sure why she put it in her pocket in the first place.

Her mind was racing in all different directions. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't be afraid and that Rubella was just trying to scare her. Then again, maybe she had been ganging up on her all this time. Maybe she tried to get her over on her side and now that it wasn't working she wanted to get rid of her. She thought of Rubella's mother, Pansy. Was _she_ getting Rubella involved?

But Lindy always thought some people hated her because they thought she was evil. Rubella and her mother _were_ evil. Did they hate her because she was good, because she was disgracing her father? It didn't make any sense.

Lindy plopped down on her bed immediately after, without saying another word. But she still didn't sleep much that night. Her dreams haunted her with images of darkness, demons, and Rubella's disgusting, laughing face.

And yet, she forced herself out of bed the next morning, trying her best to push the memory of the note to the back of her mind.

Lily Jane would try to bring up the subject casually. "Maybe we should tell my dad now," she suggested a couple of days after the incident as they were sitting by the lake alone.

The sun was setting and reflecting beautiful colours on the water. Lindy was throwing pebbles and not looking at Lily Jane. "Why?" she asked, for the fifth time since the day after Halloween.

"You _know_ why, Lindy!" Lily Jane cried. "My dad can help. You'll sleep better at night. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could be sent out of school," Lindy said blankly as she tossed another pebble in the lake.

"Would you rather die?!" Lily Jane jumped up and walked around to Lindy so she could look her in the eyes.

"Who says I'm going to die?!" (The thought made Lindy's stomach do a flip.) "Everything's fine!" That was the truth. Their life in Hogwarts was much easier now that Rubella and her friends were gone. Ironically, even the weather was better.

"Rubella _will_ be back you know!" Lily Jane shouted, as if she was reading Lindy's mind.

"Yah, but it's not about her. Nothing 'more powerful' is coming to attack me," Lindy said picking up another pebble.

"Well not yet!" Lindy stared straight into Lily Jane's bright emerald eyes which now had a very wrathful air about them. Lindy had never seen her this way. They had never fought before, and frankly Lindy didn't enjoy it.

"Look," Lily Jane said more calmly, loosening up her livid appearance. "I'm not trying to scare you or anything but I'm really worried. Why don't you just ask for help?"

Lindy didn't answer. The truth was she had no idea why she didn't want help. It has always been in her nature to be independent and stubborn. This drove her mother crazy.

"Okay," Lindy finally said. The two of them barely talked at all at dinner. They mostly just listened to the triplets talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. ("Ford really is brilliant, and Jamie's doing well too." "We're so going to kick Hufflepuff's butts.")

"I'll owl my dad the first thing tomorrow morning," Lily Jane finally said as she and Lindy were getting ready for bed that evening. Lindy just nodded and climbed under the covers.

Lily Jane was certainly not much of an early riser. The next morning Lindy was up before her (and the rest of the girls) the whole time just staring at Lily Jane's sleeping body, waiting for her to awaken.

After what seemed like forever, Lily Jane finally stirred and shot out of bed nearly tripping over some of Ophie's robes and hastily grabbing her dressing gown. Lindy followed her out of the dormitory to see the Gryffindor Quidditch team sitting in the common room watching the captain, Robbie Grey, going over plays.

A few of the players heard the girls and turned around to see them coming down the stairs. "What are you two doing here?" Jamie asked. Robbie had a very annoyed look on his face.

Lily Jane rubbed her eyes and said in a very tired, weak voice, "Can we borrow Remy?"

"Why?" Jamie asked sharply, "Who do you want to contact this early in the morning?"

"Dad," Lily Jane said in more of her usual voice.

"Don't even bother he's coming today," Jamie said still sounding irritated.

"_Here_," Lily Jane asked, "Why?"

"Um…_my Quidditch game_!" Jamie was now shouting and looking very embarrassed.

"Hey, I forget, don't bite my head off!" Lily Jane shot back.

Robbie struck the blackboard in front of him very hard with his pointing stick. "If you girls wouldn't mind leaving, we're trying to get something done here!" His face was very red as if they weren't the only thing bothering him. The players appeared to be scared to death of him at this point.

"Okay, fine, "Lily Jane said grabbing Lindy's arm and walking back up the narrow staircase. Back in the dormitory the other girls were now rising and asking them where they had been. ("Talking to my brother," Lily Jane answered.)

"You know this is even better," Lily Jane whispered to Lindy when no one was around to here, "Now we can talk to him directly." Lindy was actually thinking that would be even more awkward.

The students proceeded to breakfast about an hour later. When Lindy and Lily Jane reached the Great Hall the sound of an excessive amount of screeching girls echoed from inside. "What the…" Lindy began. Then she spotted Mr. Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Jamie and being mobbed by ecstatic fans.

"Dad!" Lily Jane cried running up to her father as he stood up to embrace her. Lindy followed behind her in a fast paced walk. The people around them giggled even louder. Some were demanding autographs (Mr. Potter signed a few that weren't pushing or shouting) and others were asking questions eagerly ("What was it like to take down Voldemort?" "How does it feel to have him has a father?" "What's your favourite colour?") Lindy could see the students at the Slytherin table scowling. Professor Bones even took twenty points from their house when Rerith Zybrick uttered a nasty phrase.

As breakfast began the admirers started sitting down. Celina had to personally com over and force her cousin, Isadora, in her seat. Lindy could've sworn Isadora whispered the words "So hot," between gasps of breath. (Lindy suspected she wasn't imagining things judging by Lily Jane's disgusted expression.)

"How are you, Lindy?" Mr. Potter asked once they were all seated. "Do you like Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Lindy answered. Then she looked at Lily Jane for help. Lily Jane was shaking her head indicated now was not the right time to bring up Rubella's note.

During breakfast they discussed lessons, friends, and Jamie's Quidditch. Lindy was surprised to see Jamie smile and talk in a good tempered tone. He seemed to enjoy spending time with his father.

"Lily Jane, I heard you had quite the Halloween," Mr. Potter said with a sly grin.

"What…oh," Lily Jane blushed.

"Just remember, sweetheart, I have my resources. Don't think you can get away with any trouble."

Lily Jane looked ashamed. Lindy felt so too.

"Although, I have to admit, that Slippery Salve ordeal sounds quite funny," Mr. Potter winked and the two girls smiled at him.

When breakfast ended Lily Jane pulled her father aside. "Listen, Dad, can Lindy and I talk to you in private?"

Mr. Potter had a grave look on his face. "Maybe later, Lily Jane," he answered, "I'm going with your brother now, okay."

"But it's important!" Lily Jane protested.

"It can wait, trust me," and Mr. Potter walked off.

"You tried," Lindy said feeling slightly relieved.

"What if we can't talk again later?" Lily Jane asked sounding panicked.

"We will," Lindy said.

"Yah but not alone, we'll most likely have everyone around us."

Then something came over Lindy. "Hey, where's the library?"

"Fourth floor, why?" Lily Jane said.

"Maybe they have something on the scroll there," Lindy began walking in that direction.

"Yah, but it would be better if we could talk to someone directly."

"But this will give s a head start." All Lindy's life she had preferred finding things out on her own rather than just asking for help.

"I doubt we'll find anything," Lily Jane said quietly. Lindy ignored her.

Between school work and friends Lindy hadn't had as much time for reading as she normally did. The Hogwarts library was quite large with many rows of books (although not nearly as many a Flourish and Blotts). Lindy had to restrain herself from going through them. She headed straight to non-fiction. Lily Jane followed. "Where do we look?" she asked.

"Dunno," Lindy said walking towards the first random bookshelf she saw. (Completely ignoring that it said 'potions' on the side)

"Well we need…" Lily Jane didn't finish her sentence. Instead she tapped Lindy on the shoulder and pointed to the nearest table where Alan was sitting holding a rather book titled Modern British Magical Life and looking a bit ashamed.

"Oh, Alan," Lindy said, "Do you come here often?"

"Well, sort of," he answered. "I'm trying to learn more about wizards."

"You could just ask someone," Lily Jane said. Alan looked down at the table. Lindy felt better knowing she wasn't the only one who was afraid of 'just asking'.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Alan asked.

"Just studying," Lily Jane lied. Lindy started going through the books.

"On a Sunday?" Alan asked sceptically.

"Well, you know, for tomorrow," Lily Jane said.

"Listen, I know all about the note." Alan's voice was sounding a bit shaky; as if he was afraid they were going to attack him. "Hemal read it to everybody."

"Who's _everybody_?" Lily Jane asked fiercely. Lindy was still searching. She wasn't exactly surprised.

"J…just the first year Gryffindors," Alan stuttered.

"It's okay," Lindy said, "It doesn't matter."

"Bu…" Lily Jane crossed her arms.

"Hey, Alan," Lindy said and stopped going through the books to look at him, "Where do you think we could find something on the secret scroll?"

Lily Jane threw her arms up in the air as if to say "there, you blew it."

"Um…" Alan began, "I honestly have no idea."

"What about Draco Malfoy?" Lily Jane asked apparently now not caring that Alan knew.

"I believe _I_ can help you there," said a stuck up sounding voice before Alan could answer. There, standing in front of them, was Bainbridge Weasley, smirking and holding something behind his back.

"What do _you_ want" Lily Jane snapped impatiently.

"I know the information you're searching for," he said smartly, "It was in today's _Prophet_. I'm surprised you didn't come across it."

"I don't read that _rubbish_," Lily Jane snarled. (The librarian cried "Hush!")

"Then I guess you don't want to see what I've found," Bainbridge pretending to start walking off.

"Hand it over!" Lindy demanded, surprising even herself. (They received yet 'hush' from the librarian)

"Bainbridge chortled. "No so fast, what's in it for me?" Lindy was starting to see why he was so disliked.

"What do you want?" Lily Jane asked.

"Two galleons, eight sickles, and a warning next time one of the idiots decide to pull a fast one on me."

"Fine, hand it over," Lily Jane attempted to grab it from Bainbridge. He pulled it away from her reach. She snatched it ripping the paper in half. Bainbridge just laughed again and handed the other part to her. "Second one from the bottom," he retorted.

From what Lindy could see the _Daily Prophet _looked just like any old newspaper, except for the moving pictures. Lily Jane scanned the paper with her eyes making shocked expression every few seconds. "Bloody…" she whispered, "They're mad."

"What?" both Lindy and Alan asked.

"Bainbridge go away," Lily Jane said.

"Give me my stuff first," he demanded.

"Go away or I'll hex you," Lily Jane threatened.

Bainbridge laughed once again. "Alright, I'll leave, but pay up tonight or you'll be sorry."

"Whatever," Lily Jane said. The remaining three didn't speak until Bainbridge was completely out of site.

Lily Jane looked around the room. They were the only ones in the library except for the old, skinny librarian and an older boy frantically writing something in the back left-hand corner. Lily Jane motioned for Lindy and Alan to move behind one of the book cases so they couldn't be seen.

"Lindy, before I show you this article I need to confess something," Lily Jane said.

Lindy didn't understand. What could Lily Jane possibly need to "confess" to here? "Um, okay," Lindy said.

"There's something I haven't told you…about your dad. Mostly because I didn't think it was important, but I guess it sort of is…"

Now Lindy was very confused, "What?"

"Well, Draco Malfoy, your father, he um…died on the thirteenth of July. Exactly ten years after Lord Voldemort. Some say he planned it, down to the very second. He was there you see, when Lord Voldemort was defeated. Then he fled."

"But what does this have to with…" Lily Jane interrupted Alan. "There's a Holiday on July thirteenth, it's called Defeat Day. The biggest celebration is held in Hogsmeade, the same place Malfoy died. It's the only city in Britain with all wizards, and it's less than a mile from Hogwarts."

"But still it's done and over," Alan said.

"That's what it seems," said Lily Jane, "But some say that Voldemort was using Draco as his preserver, meaning he wanted him to keep his wishes and ways for the world kept safe if he were to every die."

"In the Secret Scroll," Lindy said.

"Yes, but that's not the worst of it. According to this, people think that Draco left a clue to the location of the scroll with…well…you."

"But he didn't!" Lindy exclaimed.

"Tell _them_ that," Lily Jane said handing Lindy the _Dailey Prophet._ Lindy read the article:

**A Death-Eater's Scroll**

_**Did Draco Malfoy Really Have Lord Voldemort's Secrets?**_

**Most of us remember that fine Sunday afternoon when the final Death-Eater, Draco Malfoy, was captured shortly after killing himself. This date was not only significant for this reason but for the ten year anniversary of the menace, Lord Voldemort's, downfall. The 13th of July is, to this day, a time for not only celebration, but much superstition. For years we have been speculating as to whether or not Malfoy knew this, and planned his death to leave a clue that he held the Dark Lord's secrets in, which are alleged to be written in scroll.**

**Some say this is just a made up story, but even if such scroll does exist, where is it hidden? How much damage could it do? Are these simply written words? Or are there dangerous spells lurking inside the parchment? The Ministry of Magic assures us that the Department of Mysteries has been checked thoroughly and no sure prophecy exists. But how could it? Allegedly, there were only two people Draco came in contact with after Voldemort's death: his two month old daughter, Glinda, and Glinda's mother. **

**Glinda was seen with Draco the night of his suicide. Draco died almost immediately after aurors transported the baby to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Since then she has been adopted by Muggles by the name of Beiner and is now currently attending her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Could the scroll reside with her? Or maybe just a secret as to its location? As far as we know, young Glinda has no knowledge of the scroll. So if she were hiding the secrets it would not be our place to interrogate her. What makes matters worse is the other prime suspect, Glinda's biological mother, has been unknown since her birth. We may never know who she really is. So for now, the "Secret Scroll" remains a very well kept secret. **

Then Lindy looked to the left of the passage. There was a picture of a group of witches and wizards in blue sequined robes. The caption read: "The Association of Magical Truth and Legends (AMTL) are now investigating the 'Secret Scroll' case." Then there were a list of the people shown. Below that picture was one of a boy, about eighteen or so, with very light slicked back hair, a pointed face, and a serious expression. The caption read: "Draco Malfoy was the last Death-Eater found. Could he have been Voldemort's favourite?" It was the first time Lindy had ever seen a picture of him.

"So all this is about some stupid piece of paper that we're not even sure exists?" Lindy said scornfully.

"Basically, yah," Lily Jane said, "I'm so sorry, Lindy."

"So these people, who supposedly want to kill me, just want this scroll."

"Well it _would_ be very important to them. If it's hiding the secrets of…this guy," Alan said.

"But what was all that talk about my mother being revealed…what Snape and Longbottom were saying?" Lindy asked still staring at Draco's picture.

"I don't know Lindy," Lily Jane said warmly, "Come on. We need to find my dad now." And without another word the three of them raced out of the library, ignoring another screech from the librarian, up to the Gryffindor tower to find it completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Alan asked.

Lily Jane looked up at the big clock hanging above the fire place. She screeched. "The Quidditch match! It's almost started!" With that Lindy carelessly dropped the newspaper and they all ran out again.

It was quite a hike to the Quidditch pitch. When they arrived they immediately spotted Adam, Cole, and Liam waving their arms for them to come and sit. After they climbed up the bleachers (Alan, of course, trailing behind) almost everyone asked "Where were you?" at the same time.

"Library," Lindy said truthfully, "Lost track of time."

"You are a reader, aren't you?" Liam asked smiling. Lindy smiled back and said nothing more.

"What did we miss?" Lily Jane asked.

"Nothing," Adam answered, "They've just announced the players and stuff."

Lindy looked down at the pitch. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were on the ground, opposite of each other, brooms mounted. Madam Hooch was standing in the middle facing the ground, holding the quaffle. "I expect a fair game out of each and every one of you," she firmly announced. Robbie Grey shock hands with the Hufflepuff captain and everyone rose up into the air, Jamie and the Hufflepuff seeker highest of all. Then Madam Hooch opened the box in front of her, the bludgers came flying out, she threw the quaffle, and the game began.

"Lovely day for Quidditch, is it not, Sebastian my friend?" the commentating voice of Rich Jordan asked.

"It certainly is, Rich," Sebastian answered in a fakey weatherman sort of voice, "It certainly is."

"Well it appears as if Gryffindor's had a great start," Rich said, "Here comes Evelina Meriwether with the quaffle, swerving around Hufflepuff Frieda Mandel. A quick pass to Daniel Ford, nice flip! He attempts the goal…"

"And Gryffindor scores!" Lindy and the rest of the Gryffindors cheered. "You know I think we can see good things from that kid."

"Indeed we can, look he's already attempted to score again!"

"But that's just not going to cut it with Spinnelli, he passes to Mandel, get her Isolde!"

"Yes! Excellent save by Isolde Weasley!"

"She really is a pistil isn't she?"

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about, Jordan. I do hope you mean that in everyway respectfully."

"Of course, old mate, of course. Although, I do think she looks much better without the cornrows."

"Boys!" Bones hollered.

"And Sheffield makes a nice swerve around Isolde's brothers, quaffle in hand," Rich quickly said, "I do believe Aiden is trying very hard not to hit him in the head with his bat."

"How'd he get the ball from Isolde anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"You'd know if you weren't getting off topic!" Bones hollered again.

"Of course, Professor," Rich said.

"You all will have to excuse her she's just upset that Gryffindor is sure to kick some in this match."

"Then how come Hufflepuff just scored?!" Bones cried with glee. Hufflepuff cheered.

"Aw, nice move there, Sheffield," Sebastian said wearily.

"Tha's all right," Liam said, "We'll catch up."

"Wait a minute," said Lily Jane, frantically looking to her right and left, "Where's my dad?"

"Haven't seen him," Adam answered.

"Maybe he's sitting with the teachers," Cole suggested.

"But why would he do that?" Lily Jane asked.

"Maybe because he didn't see you," said Cole.

"Here," Liam offered, "Take my binoculars."

He handed them to Lily Jane. She searched the crowd. After a few minutes and Hufflepuff scoring once more, she announced, "I found him! He's sitting below the teachers…hey Godwin's back! He's…my dad's…with some group of adults, who are those people?"

"Maybe more parents," Adam suggested.

"Do they even allow parents?" Liam asked, "Or did they just let your dad in because he's Harry Potter?"

"I don't know," Lily Jane said.

Lindy could barely see anything. "Can I have a look?" She took the binoculars and looked at Mr. Potter. It was quite odd. He was getting into the game, cheering on Gryffindor, but the people sitting around him barely moved. They sat very business-like. Lindy could tell they really didn't want to be there.

Then she focused her attention on one woman in particular. She was sitting to Mr. Potter's direct left and smiling quite satisfyingly. She was dressed in sequined robes and her wavy light brown hair fell neatly over her shoulders in a side ponytail. Plus, she looked-to Lindy-somewhat familiar.

Lindy handed the binoculars back to Liam and watched the game, still trying to remember where she had seen that woman.

"Here's Meriwether attempting the goal…"

"Get out of the way Mandel!"

"That's it pass…nice shot Gryffindor! It's now thirty to thirty."

"Hey guys," said Lucinda's voice, "Can I sit here? Gordon's giving me some nasty looks."

"I thought you two made up," Adam said. Lucinda squeezed in between him and Cole.

"We did…sort of…we're still not really speaking," there was an upsetting tone in her voice.

"We're sorry," Lily Jane said.

Lucinda glanced back at Gordon. Lindy looked too. He was sitting with his arm around Florine laughing at something in the Daily Prophet. That's when Lindy remembered. She climbed up the seats over to Gordon and Florine. "Can I borrow this?" she asked. Florine weakly handed it to her but said nothing. Lindy went back to her seat and flipped to the section she wanted.

"Wotcha looking at?" Liam asked.

Lily Jane seemed to know exactly what Lindy was looking at. "What are you doing," Lily Jane whispered as if Lindy was violating a rule of some sort.

"That woman sitting near you dad…there she is, right there." It was her alright, in the AMTL photo, second from the left, Isabelle Godwin.

"She must be related to Professor Godwin, here to visit him," Liam said. Lindy hoped he was right. Lily Jane gave her a worried look.

"Can I have my newspaper back now?" Florine asked sternly coming up from behind Lindy. She handed it to her. (Lucinda didn't dare to make eye contact.)

"I wish I could get my dad's attention," Lily Jane said. She grabbed the binoculars from Liam and began waving her arms. Lindy waved too. Then Lily Jane's expression changed rapidly. "Lindy…stop waving."

"Why?" she asked.

"That's why," Lily Jane said pointing and forcing the binoculars to Lindy's eyes. She could see Isabelle Godwin, who appeared to be shouting and trying to leave the stands. Mr. Potter and a few of the business-like men were trying to hold her back. At first she tried push them off her. Then she resisted, turned, and looked straight at Lindy with a surprised and eager expression. Lily Jane saw this and gasped. (Lucinda and the boys must have thought she gasping at the game which was still very close.)

Then Isabelle drew her wand from her robe pocket, recited a spell that landed the men on their backs, one nearly falling out of the stands. Lily Jane screamed as she watched her father hit his head a handrail. People had now turned their attention to the brawl.

Isabelle then immediately dashed down the steps and on the pitch. Some of the players stopped in mid air to watch her run over towards the other side…right to Lindy.

"Uh-oh," Sebastian said, "We've got a stray on the pitch. Man can that lady run."

"I wonder what she's so anxious to get to," Richard said.

"She's coming for me," Lindy whispered to Lily Jane.

Apparently Liam heard her. "What?!" he exclaimed, "Whatdaya mean coming for you?" Everyone around them stared. Lindy bit her lip.

"You know," Sebastian said, "This is certainly not the first time in Quidditch history when someone decides to randomly run across the pitch during a game."

"Well, of course, that's under different conditions now…it's it?" Richard said laughing. Bones didn't even bother to snap at them, as soon after everyone witnessed Madam Hooch receiving a nasty hex after unsuccessfully trying to stop Isabelle. The whole match, commentating included, had stopped.

Just before getting disarmed by a sneaky and upright Mr. Potter, Isabelle began her climb up Lindy's side of the stands and clearly screamed, "I have to her! You can't stop me!"

Liam gawked at Lindy looking dumbfounded. "She's mad…," was all that escaped his lips.

Then came cheering from the crowd. There was Jamie, hovering on his broom and holding the snitch triumphantly above his head. The Hufflepuff seeker was too distracted to have even seen him spot it.

"JAMIE POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!" Sebastian screamed. Gryffindors jumped and chanted. ("Potter! Potter! Potter!")

"And just in time!" Richard pointed out.

He was right. Just then Lindy headed down out of the stands, not paying attention to Lily Jane running and screaming after her. Lindy ran up to the castle as fast as her feet would let her. She's never been a particularly good runner, but her long legs did sometimes come in handy. This time they lead her into Longbottom's office, the closest comfort zone she could find. Ironically, also where Mr. Potter, Isabelle, Professor Godwin, and the men from the game were.

"Isabelle, dear, you know that was _not_ the safest move," Professor Godwin said sternly yet quietly.

"And what would you do if you were in my place…huh?!" Mr. Potter was grasping Isabelle's arms as she continued to thrash. Godwin just stood there with his hands crossed over his chest as if she was a child having a tantrum.

"Could you just sit in your seat watching while…?" Mr. Potter interrupted Isabelle by clearing his throat. All three of them turned to stare at Lindy.

"Lily Jane, go up to the common room," Mr. Potter ordered. Lindy turned around to see her friend leaving. She hadn't even noticed she was behind her.

"Lindy, have a seat," Mr. Potter then said. It looked as if he was trying to smile but his face wouldn't let him.

Lindy obeyed him, but before anyone spoke McGonagall came through the door with the rest of the AMTL group behind her. "Professor Longbottom is upstairs with the Gryffindors, you know, keeping their mind off things. Professor Snape is owling the ministry."

"Thank you, Professor," Mr. Potter said.

"Can I speak, please!" wailed Isabelle. She was no longer thrashing but she still looked as if a vein was about to pop out of her head.

"I think it's best I explain things," Mr. Potter said.

"It really is, dearest," Godwin said before she had time to protest.

"You see, Lindy," Mr. Potter said kneeling down to her level so he could look her in the eye. "These ladies and gentlemen behind me are part of the Association of Magical Truth and Legends. They're helping the Ministry of Magic with your father's case." (Lindy didn't even both to tell him she knew that)

"Some people think you're in danger, Lindy," he said sombrely.

"That's what Lily Jane was trying to tell you, we…"

"I know, but we'll discuss that later, right now we have other things to talk about. This woman, Professor Godwin's niece Isabelle, she works in the AMTL and she claims to know a lot of information."

"Oh for heavens sakes, Potter!" Isabelle screamed, "Quit treating her like a child! She's nearly twelve isn't she?! Well I should know now shouldn't I…I…"

"Dearest calm down," Godwin reached over to pat his niece's shoulder but she batted it away.

"I'm you're mother Lindy!" Isabelle cried. Lindy sat there, more shocked than she had even been in her life, not sure what to say.

* * *

**A/N: I'm no longer explaining myself. These are drafts for me, do what you want. **


End file.
